Undercover Operations
by QueenOfAces
Summary: Posing as husband and wife, Han and Leia are sent on an undercover mission to Ord Mantell. Will they finally admit their feelings for one another, or will dangerous enemies drive them further apart? PreESB to PostROTJ
1. A New Mission

**Author's Note:** This is the first chapter of a long story. I plan on uploading a new chapter each day until the story is complete. Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Undercover Operations**

"Are you crazy?" Leia yelled. She knew that the decision was correct, of course, but she certainly did not want to admit it in front of the general.

"Leia, you know he is the best choice," General Rieekan said, trying to soothe her with his voice.

"Couldn't you have picked someone else? Luke, for instance."

The general smiled at that suggestion, replying, "You can't complete this mission in Luke's X-wing. Besides, he's needed for that scouting expedition for a new base. Han Solo is simply the best choice. He knows the region, he's an excellent pilot and fighter, and he fits in well with a variety of people. Plus, he's not an official member of the Alliance, which makes him a safer option."

Leia fumed at that remark. She had tried everything to get Han to commit to the cause, but to no avail. "How much are you paying him for this little excursion?" she sniped.

Her angry reaction caused Rieekan's smile to broaden just a bit. It was so obvious that these two were meant for each other. Their arguments were a constant source of amusement on the base, and most personnel had a great deal of money tied up in a betting pool for the exact date the princess and the pirate would become a couple. "As a matter of fact, Han volunteered. He claimed that he had business in the region and, therefore, would only accept funds to pay for the expenses associated with the trip itself."

_Really?_ she thought. _Maybe Han was beginning to change his mind after all._

"Why can't someone else go? I'm sure there are dozens of women who would fall all over themselves to go on this trip with him. There's got to be someone with a lower profile who could do the job."

Rieekan just shook his head. "It has to be you. Our contacts asked specifically for your presence. We've taken all possible precautions to protect you, and we have created the necessary identity papers. All that remains is for you to prepare for the trip."

Beaten, Leia resigned herself to the situation. "Fine. When do we leave?"

"This evening. Report to Lieutenant Afstra for help in choosing your wardrobe. We don't have much, of course, but you should find something suitable to wear. Return here for the reports you need, and then prepare as you see fit. You are to meet Solo at his ship just after the first dinner shift."

"Right," she sighed. "Just remember that I'm doing this for the good of the Alliance," she said as she turned on her heel to leave.

"Leia," Rieekan called. "This doesn't have to be that bad. Think of it as a well-deserved vacation."

Leia just glared at him, then strode quickly out of the room.

* * *

"Hello, Your Worship!" Han called from the ramp of his ship. "Has your entourage finished packing your trunks for the trip?" 

Leia rolled her eyes and said, "For your information, Captain, I've got everything I need right here."

"Why, Your Highnessness," he exclaimed in mock surprise. "Have you finally realized your true feelings for me?"

"Oh, you're impossible!" Leia hissed, marching quickly past him.

"Aw, c'mon, Leia. I was just giving you a hard time. Here, let me show you to our cabin."

Before she fully realized what he had said, Leia issued a curt, "Thanks." As he took her bag from her shoulder, however, the full impact of his words hit her. "What do you mean _our _cabin?"

"Well," he leered, "You're my wife, Princess. Don't you think you should be sleeping with me?"

"Apparently, Captain, you are having some difficulty distinguishing fantasy from reality."

"I could make your fantasy into a reality if you'd let me," he countered.

"I doubt that," she said as she grabbed her bag from him and stomped off in the direction of the crew quarters.

"Take the first cabin you come to, Princess. I'll bunk in Chewie's quarters."

The only sound he heard in reply was the hiss of the door closing. "That went well," he said softly to himself.

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Leia tossed her bag out of sheer frustration. "Why do I let him get to me like that?" she groaned. "If the Alliance didn't need me, there is no way I would spend a week alone with that man. He is arrogant, obnoxious, completely uncouth…" …_and gorgeous_, her mind added. 

"Get a grip, Leia! He is not that good looking and he certainly isn't the kind of man you want in your life."

Frustrated with herself, she slammed her hand against the bulkhead and continued, "Agghhh! Why am I thinking about wanting him in my life?"_ Or wanting him, period? _crowedthe devious voice in the back of her mind.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going to take a shower and then get to work on those reports. I have a job to do, and I will not let that Corellian keep me from completing this mission." With that, she headed to the 'fresher and allowed the water to soothe her frayed nerves. She quickly banished a stray thought that she was in _Han's_ fresher and slowly rebuilt her composure. By the time she was dressed, she was in complete control, and she immediately buried herself in her work.

Han, however, was not quite so disciplined. With the ship safely on course, he had nothing to do but think about his current situation. "One week with the 'Ice Princess' will be the death of me," he sighed. "Oh sure, she is fun to tease, but she is not much company otherwise. The rebellion this, the Alliance that…I wonder if she ever thinks of anything else."

It occurred to him that he rarely saw Leia smile. Every once in awhile, he and Luke had been able to coax her out of command mode. On those rare occasions, she had displayed a quick wit and a playful sense of humor. He remembered the time that the three of them had enjoyed a friendly evening of card playing. Though she was a bit wary at first, she became caught up in the game and the camaraderie. Boy, was she a fast learner—she had even bested him in a few rounds.

The kid, of course, was so smitten with Leia that he couldn't concentrate on the game. "Isn't she wonderful, Han?" he asked after Leia had left. "Doesn't she have the most beautiful smile?"

"Whatever you say, kid," he replied laughingly. "Too bad she doesn't have a heart to go with it."

Glaring, Luke quickly defended her, "You're wrong about her, Han. She just has to appear strong so that she can do her job. Everyone depends on her."

Luke had a point, of course, but she didn't have to be so cold. _Still, she does have a beautiful smile_. Convinced that he was losing his mind, Han decided the best way to clear his head was to get a drink and hit the sack.

As he walked out of the cockpit, however, he was surprised to find Leia seated at the holochess table. "Hi, Han," she said. "I was hoping we could go over your part in the mission. I just feel better if I know all the bases are covered."

"Whaddya mean, sweetheart?" he asked. "It not like this mission is so hard to figure out. We pretend to be on our honeymoon, meet with our contacts, get the information, and fly out of there. We don't need reports to do this mission."

Frustrated because she felt he wasn't taking the mission seriously, Leia shot Han a withering look. "Han," she said, her voice rising. "This information is crucial to the Alliance. It may not be the riskiest of missions, but we still need to be familiar with the layout of Ord Mantell and the latest intelligence reports. Such a cavalier attitude could get us killed. Frankly, I'm surprised you've lived this long."

"Listen, Your Exaltedness! I've already been to Ord Mantell, and I went over the reports before we left. I don't need a snooty princess telling me how to run this operation."

"Hold on, laser-brains. I'm in charge here, and it is my duty to make sure this mission runs smoothly."

"Duty!" he countered. "That's all you care about, isn't it? You don't give a damn about other people. Your only concern is your precious Rebellion!"

"That's not true," she replied hotly. "I do care about people!"

"Oh really, Princess?" he said, moving close to her body. "And just who do you care about?"

The suggestiveness in his voice, combined with his proximity, flustered Leia. Though her traitorous heart screamed that she should say "You" in response to his question, her iron will savagely chained that thought and locked it away.

"I'm waiting, Princess," he said, flashing his cocky grin.

"Well, if you must know," she said, regaining some of her composure, "I care about Luke."

Hearing Luke's name sparked a surge of jealousy in Han. "Luke, huh? Well, if you care so much about Luke, why aren't you _with_ him? You've been stringing him along for months."

"I have not!" she replied fiercely. "We're friends, Han! He knows I don't feel that way about him."

"He sure hasn't gotten the hint, Your Highness. You know what I think? I think that you don't feel anything at all. You're so cold, it's a wonder we haven't all died of frostbite."

Stricken, she replied in a soft tone that was almost too calm. "You're right, Han. I'm an unfeeling droid focused only on my assigned duty. Now, if you will excuse me, I've got some work to do. I wouldn't want you to catch a chill from standing in my presence."

Han was already silently cursing himself as she left. "There was no reason for you to attack her like that, you jealous idiot. If you'd just been patient, she might have admitted her feelings. Why'd you have to go and hurt her?"

The thought of her pained expression drove him to action—he had to go after her! He reached her just as she was about to enter her quarters. Her gait was much slower than normal, and she was hunched over, deflated. He hated himself for doing that to her.

"Uh…Leia," he stammered as she turned to him. "I shouldn't have said that…it couldn't be farther from the truth. I…" He paused for a moment, not knowing how to make things right.

Leia's supposedly non-existent feelings were etched all over her face as she said, "I really don't want to talk about this now. I'm going to bed."

When she moved to enter the cabin, Han reached out to touch her, but thought better of it. Instead, he lowered his head and reached his hand out to touch the door she had just closed in his face.

"You've really done it this time, Solo," he muttered. If she had yelled at him or accepted the apology, he wouldn't have been so worried. Her spirit seemed to be broken, however, and it killed him to think that he had been the cause.

The night would be hard on both of them. Leia allowed herself to dissolve in silent tears, ultimately crying herself to sleep. She wasn't so much angry with Han as she was fearful. Could she really be the heartless, unfeeling woman he had portrayed? She hated the fact that she couldn't control her temper and couldn't control her feelings. She couldn't control anything, really, and that scared her to death.

Meanwhile, Han kept replaying the argument over and over in his mind. Leia's stricken face haunted him, keeping him awake for most of the night. When he finally managed to fall asleep, he reached out to her in his dreams. This time, he told the truth, revealing feelings he didn't even know he had. However, before Leia could say anything, before she could forgive him, he awoke with a start. The universe would not let him off the hook so easily.


	2. Acting Lessons

Surprisingly, Leia felt refreshed the next morning. Though she couldn't quite remember them, her dreams had been comforting somehow. Nevertheless, she couldn't quite bring herself to face Han…not yet, anyway. She occupied herself with tasks for the mission and indulged in a long, hot water shower. Unfortunately, her attempts at distraction did not keep her mind from reliving the fight, nor did the blissfully warm water wash away all of her sadness. The pain had dulled considerably, however, and she could view the events in a more rational manner.

The truth was that she couldn't really blame Solo for thinking she was cold. Was it his fault that the façade she had created worked so well? Also, she was hardly an innocent bystander in their ongoing battles of will, attacking everything from his clothes, to his ship, to his very character. Admittedly, this fight went well beyond the bounds of a friendly conflict, but she could think of at least two occasions in the past when she had crossed that line herself. Besides, he _had_ apologized, which was a first for him as far as Leia knew. If this mission were to be successful, she would simply have to adopt a businesslike attitude and learn to take things less personally.

Her mind clear and ready for the task at hand, Leia dressed quickly and headed to the galley for a late breakfast. Upon entering the room, she encountered a clearly miserable Han Solo. He was seated at the table with his head clasped firmly in his hands, and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. Leia immediately felt nervous, but managed to stand her ground. She also felt somewhat vindicated at the sight of him in such poor shape. _Maybe I should let him suffer a bit._

When he heard Leia approach, Han lifted his head so that he could see her face. Their eyes locked for a moment, generating a powerful emotion in both of them. Wracked with guilt, however, Han could not hold her gaze. "How are you, Princess?" Han asked tentatively.

"Oh, I was a little cold last night, but I'm feeling much better, thank you."

Han visibly winced at her reference to his words, but he was heartened to see that her spirit had returned. _Maybe she is OK_.

"Well," he ventured. "We can't have our princess feeling cold…" _Would you like me to warm you up? No, Han, resist…be nice._ "Would you like some hot kaffe?" _Whew!_

Amazed at his restraint, Leia accepted his offer and helped in the preparation of breakfast. As they ate together, Han tried to fill the silence by talking about the sights on Ord Mantell. Leia seemed to relax a bit, especially when he told her they would be arriving in four hours.

"Good," she said. "The sooner we start this mission, the sooner it will be over with."

Han was again plagued with fears, though he didn't show them. _Does my company bother her that much?_

"Aw…c'mon, Princess. I just know you are dying to spend some quality time with a good looking guy like me."

Leia smiled inwardly as they fell into the familiar pattern of banter. "Please, Solo…I'd rather spend time with tauntaun. At least they smell better."

"Whaddya mean, Your Worship. I just had a shower last week. Is this your subtle way of inviting me to join you in the 'fresher?"

Rolling her eyes, she replied "Fat chance, flyboy. You'll just have to settle for cold water." Smiling, she turned on her heel and walked out.

_Cold water, indeed._

_

* * *

_  
An hour before they were scheduled to arrive, Leia returned to the lounge in her civilian attire. It was sheer heaven to wear something other than fatigues or that dreaded snowsuit. She almost felt like a real woman again. As she sat down, however, she was attacked by a case of the nerves. What if everyone saw how much she and Han hated each other? It could compromise the mission. Could she really convince people that she was in love with him? _You are, aren't you?_ her traitorous mind crowed. Shocked at her own thoughts, Leia quickly buried the idea. She didn't even like Solo, much less love him. _This is entirely too complicated_, she thought as she fidgeted with her handbag.

At that moment, Solo chose to make his entrance from the cockpit. He had not seen her hair in anything but severe braids, and this new, relaxed style made his heart skip a beat. This was not the Leia he was used to, as the hardened rebel leader had been replaced by a woman of grace and beauty. Against his better judgment, he walked up to her slowly and put his arm around her shoulders. Startled, Leia seemed to accept his touch for just a moment before pushing him away.

"What are you doing, Solo?" she shouted.

"I'm preparing you for the mission," he stated, with more confidence than he felt. "Do you really think anyone is going to believe our cover if you don't loosen up? You are supposed to be in love with me. Lovers on their honeymoon do not glare and push each other away. Instead they…"

With that, he sat down next to her and pulled her close. He then took his free hand and cupped her chin, turning her to face him. As their eyes locked, Han felt like he was drowning. He couldn't believe how soft she was, how good she felt in his arms.

For her part, Leia became dizzy with emotion as she looked into his gorgeous hazel eyes. Her pulse was racing as she felt the heat of his touch. As they inched toward each other, time seemed to stop. They were both searching, both yearning for that touch, that kiss. Their lips came just short of meeting and then Han, terrified by what he felt, blurted "and that's how you've gotta act if you want to pull this off."

Leia, slightly embarrassed, jerked out of his embrace. "Captain, don't you have to get landing clearance?"

"Sure, Your Worship. I was just on my way."

At the cockpit controls, Han had to struggle to make his shaky hands follow his commands. _What am I doing?_ _This mission is going to be worse than I thought._


	3. Mystery and OpenMindedness

Less than an hour later, Han and Leia were strolling through the spaceport on the way to their hotel. His "wife's" bag slung over his shoulder, Han carried his own bag in one hand and wrapped Leia in a tight embrace with the other.

Despite herself, Leia was greatly delighted to have the excuse to touch her "husband." She explored the muscles of his back and chest with her hands and looked at him lovingly from time to time in order to keep her "cover" intact. Somehow, this felt right, felt safe.

Han, meanwhile, could not believe how easily Leia had adapted to her role. It was almost as if she truly loved him. _Nah,_ he reminded himself. _She's just doing her part for the Rebellion. She's just playing a role. Besides, you can't afford to get distracted. You're here to protect the princess…that's all that is important. _

Eventually, they reached the hotel and checked in as man and wife. As Han proudly introduced his bride to the desk clerk, a sleazy guy took the opportunity to hit on Leia. The princess fended him off gracefully, but Han became upset.

"Hey Buddy," Han said, jabbing his finger into the man's chest. "That's my WIFE you're hitting on. You might wanna leave now before I get really angry." _No one messed with HIS Leia. His Leia? When had she become his? _he wondered.

"Sorry mister, I was just engaging her in some harmless conversation. I'll be on my way now."

"You do that," Han replied with an angry glare.

Though Han was proud of himself for defending her honor, Leia wasn't quite so pleased. On their way to the room, she read him the riot act. "Han, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. There was no need to make a scene."

"I did not make a scene…I was defending my wife." _He couldn't believe how easily he associated that word with Leia._

"I may be your wife, but I did not need defending. I'm not helpless." _Why did being Han's wife seem so right?_

"Fine," he said coolly, though his anger was rising. "Just don't expect my help from now on."

"Fine," she countered.

As they continued their journey to the honeymoon suite, her attitude softened a bit. Reaching the room, Leia touched his shoulder and said, "Han, I'm sorry. I appreciate you looking out for me, but I've had too many people fail to take me seriously because I'm a woman. I constantly have to prove myself again and again."

"Sweetheart," he said softly. "I know you can take care of yourself, but you shouldn't always have to do it alone."

With that he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her over the threshold of the room. As the door closed, Leia shouted, "What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Sorry, Your Worship," he said, his eyes dancing. "I was just following an old Corellian marriage custom. The bride is carried to the marriage bed by her new husband."

The thought of going to bed with him made her flush bright red. "But we aren't really married. Put me down, now!"

"Could've fooled me, the way you were plastered all over me," he said as he set her on the floor.

"Solo, you know perfectly well that I'm only doing my job," she said, before making a hasty retreat to her room.

"Anything for the cause, huh, Sweetheart?" he called after her.

Greeted by the hiss of her door closing, Han could only shake his head in frustration.

_A princess and a guy like me? What was I thinking?_

_

* * *

_  
The next few hours were spent in silence as Solo poured over star system and planetary maps, and Leia reviewed the details of the mission. Solo's stomach soon got the better of him, and he ordered room service. He took special care with the plans, however, making sure to order Leia's favorite food and a floral arrangement as well. He was tired of arguing with her and decided to try to make things right.

"Princess," he called. "Our dinner is here."

"I'm not hungry," she answered from the other room.

In truth, she was quite hungry, but she did not have the stomach for another fight. Besides, she had acted foolishly by overreacting to his teasing, and she had no desire to face Han. As it turned out, however, she didn't get to make that choice.

"C'mon, Princess. You need to eat. Truce?" he said, walking into her room and flashing his patented lopsided grin.

Somehow, she couldn't resist that smile, replying playfully, "That all depends."

Catching her lightened tone, he said, "Depends on what?"

"On what you ordered for dinner. If it's anything like Solo Stew, I'll lock myself in here indefinitely."

"Listen Miss I-only-cook-ration-bars, my culinary artistry is legendary throughout the galaxy."

"Sure…that must be why Jabba the Hutt really put a price on your head. You cooked him dinner, and he got food poisoning." Leia immediately regretted mentioning Jabba, as it reminded her that Han would be leaving her soon. _Leaving ME?_

Han caught the subtle change in mood, but bantered on. "Hey sister, if I'm going to do a job, I'll do it right. Besides, Jabba never accepted my dinner invitations…he said I wasn't his type."

Leia laughed in spite of herself. "Oh really…and whose type are you?" _Why did I ask him that? _

Han considered the question for a minute, steadily holding her gaze."Well, sweetheart, princesses seem to love me…especially when I order them poseimia with white sauce."

"Han," she said in an annoyed tone before registering surprise at his statement. "How did you know my favorite food?" she asked as she rushed into the other room.

"I do my homework, Sweetheart. Besides, shouldn't a husband know his wife's favorite food?"

"If we were actually married, yes. How did you really know?"

"I told ya, I have my sources." A mischievous smile crossed his lips as he added, "Maybe I saw it the Princess Leia special issue of _Royalty_ magazine. You were a cute kid, by the way."

Truth be told, a couple of months back he had picked up an old issue of an entertainment magazine with Leia on the cover. Unfortunately, the only information he learned about the princess was the fact that she was quiet and shy as a child _(Sure),_ and that she did her own hair. He kept the magazine anyway, because she really was cute as a child (and beautiful as a young woman).

"Oh, Han, please…there is no _Royalty_ magazine. Do you ever reveal anything about yourself?"

"I'm a Sabacc player and smuggler, Leia. In my business, the less someone knows about you, the better. Now let's eat. I'm starving."

"I have to agree with you there, but I don't think you are as mysterious as you pretend to be."

"And you, Princess…I don't think you are as, um, single-minded as you seem," he replied.

For once, the princess didn't balk at hearing any hint of a character flaw. Instead, she raised her wine glass, smiled an almost mischievous smile, and said, "A toast then. To mystery and…open-mindedness."

Han looked directly into her eyes, holding her gaze with an uncharacteristic seriousness. "To mystery and open-mindedness."


	4. Contemplating a Change

Leia awoke the next morning with a remarkable sense of well-being. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually slept in. Though her sense of duty urged her to get up and focus on the mission, she couldn't resist the luxurious bed and the soft sheets. "This is nothing like the Alliance," she thought.

Living on the run, Leia had become used to small, makeshift beds and sheets that were not always fresh and clean (if they were used at all). She had slept in cargo holds, straw huts, and straight-backed chairs. On one mission, she had even been forced to sleep outside on the ground of an ancient graveyard. She felt a little guilty about enjoying such luxury now, but it was such a nice change to feel so safe and pampered.

Of course, her living conditions were not the only things that had changed on the trip. She actually made it through a whole evening without fighting with Han! The food was delicious, the wine was excellent, and Han Solo was…charming. _I never thought I'd associate the word "charming" with Han Solo. _

Their banter had been light and playful, and they talked late into the night. Try as she might, however, she could never get Solo to reveal any significant information about his background. Still, her diplomatic skills did reap some rewards. During one of their discussions, she actually got him to admit that he enjoyed the easy listening artist, Naida. That bit of information would make good bribery material, should the need ever arise.

Strangely, she couldn't remember most of the other details of their conversation. Something about the way his eyes sparkled and his lips moved had mesmerized her. "The Alliance really ought to find a way to harness that power," she thought.

She couldn't believe the way he had affected her last night. At one point in their conversation, they had both reached for the wine, and their hands had brushed lightly. Though the moment was short lived, his touch sent shocks of electricity coursing through her body, causing her to tremble all over. It was frightening and thrilling at the same time.

"We could use him for humane shock therapy," she mused laughingly. "No telling what he could do for the morale and well-being of the Alliance members." The brightness of her smile quickly dimmed, however, as her mind added, "Especially the female ones."

She wondered just how many women had been "charmed" by Captain Solo. Was she just one in a long list of women he would romance and leave? The very thought caused her whole body to clinch from both fear and jealousy. Was it the thought of having a romance with Han that made her react that way or was it the fear of him leaving her?

"Come on, Leia," she told herself. "Get some control here. You will not have a romance with Han, and you will not be upset if he leaves." Somehow, she was not convinced.

"Ok," she conceded to that inner voice. "I will miss his valuable contributions to the Alliance and his…friendship, but that's it. Besides, if Luke's information is right, Han has decided to stay for awhile." That reminder to herself eased her tension dramatically.

Right before she boarded the _Falcon_ for the trip, Luke stopped her to say goodbye. After wishing her a safe journey in his typically awkward fashion, he added, "I thought you might like to know that Han is planning on staying with the Alliance for awhile. If you two could get along on this trip, it might help keep him here."

Well, they hadn't been exactly friendly for the entire trip, but Leia felt that last night marked a turning point in her relationship with Han. "He might stay after all," she thought happily.

Her reasons for avoiding involvement with Han temporarily forgotten, Leia began daydreaming about spending time with him. She envisioned them talking, laughing, bantering, and fighting against the Empire rather than each other. She even wondered what it would be like to engage in some more Han-style electric shock therapy. _If a slight touch of his hand has that kind of power over me, imagine what his lips could do._

Unfortunately for Leia, she happened to glance at the chrono at the exact moment she contemplated kissing Han. Her surprise at her traitorous thoughts, combined with her worries about the lateness of the hour, produced unexpected results. Reaching toward the nightstand, she did what no dignified princess should ever do—she lost her balance and fell out of bed!

* * *

Han Solo got up uncharacteristically early in the morning, his mind filled with thoughts of Leia and the evening they had shared. 

"That was the most amazin' night of my life, and all we did was talk," he said to himself in surprise. _Must be losin' it, Solo._

Han Solo, renowned ladies man and scoundrel, had actually trembled at the slight brush of Leia's fingertips. A small part of him wanted to flee immediately. He could grab Leia, take her back to the Alliance (he couldn't just leave her here), pick up Chewie, and fly off to parts unknown.

The larger part of him cut off that line of thinking. He never ran out on a job. Besides, he _wanted_ to be here. He loved bantering with Leia—she was one of the few people who could give him a good challenge in that area. He also loved talking to her, arguing with her, and simply being with her.

Last night, he had dragged her away from work to eat dinner. She was casually dressed and had done little with her overall appearance, but he thought that she had to be the most beautiful woman in the world. He wanted to reach out and brush a stray lock of hair from her face just so he could touch her. He wanted to cup her chin, raise her eyes to meet his, and kiss her passionately. He wanted to feel her respond, rising to meet his challenge like she always did. He wanted to sweep her into his arms, carry her back to the bedroom, and tenderly make love to her. He wanted to protect her and care for her--to treat her like the princess she was.

As it turned out, he did not act on most of those desires. He had involuntarily reached out to touch that stray lock of hair, but diverted his hand to the wine when he realized what he was doing. Then, the strangest thing happened—he actually became immersed in the conversation. He found that he loved hearing her speak about her passions, and he even added a few tidbits about himself. He was still careful not to reveal crucial aspects of his past, though he certainly enjoyed watching Leia try to wheedle the information out of him. She was sly, sneaky, and clearly talented at getting people to tell their secrets. She would never know how close she actually came to breaking him, but he was saved by their mutual exhaustion.

Since he had awakened, he kept replaying the evening over and over in his head. He wondered how Leia was feeling about last night, and the thought sparked a rush of desire in him. He started heading towards her door, intent on waking her with soft kisses and putting the bed to good use. He got about halfway across the living area before his more rational side stopped him. _You better get yourself under control before you see her, Solo,_ he thought. "It's time for a very cold trip to the 'fresher."

After his shower, he felt better, more in control. He tried to keep himself from thinking of her by watching the holonet, but every program seemed to remind him of Leia. Politics reminded him of her job, the animal channel reminded him of the way she fights, and the soap opera reminded him of…. _Better change the channel._ He couldn't even enjoy the smashball game because it reminded him of her gorgeous body.

He was just about to go take another shower when he heard a sharp thud from Leia's room. He rushed to her door out of concern, asking, "Are you alright, Princess?"

"I'm fine. I just…dropped something while I was getting ready. I'll be out a few minutes."

"OK, Sweetheart," he said simply.

He couldn't help but wonder what she dropped, though. What could possibly be heavy enough to make that kind of noise? He wracked his brain for a few minutes before settling on the only possible answer—it had to be her hairstyling droid! It's the only way she could do her own hair.

Besides, she had to have the heavy industrial size model with extra appendages in order to dry her hair and create all those looks (her dual bun ram style was his personal favorite—it captured her fighting spirit). Yeah, that was it—he'd solved one of the greatest mysteries about Princess Leia. Now if he could just figure out how to get her to kiss him.


	5. The Rendezvous

**Author's note**: OK, boys and girls...this is where things really start to heat up! Enjoy!

* * *

The rendezvous with their contacts was to be made in the hot tub area of the hotel at eleven hundred hours. Thanks to the events of the morning, however, the normally efficient Leia Organa was running way behind schedule. She had been lucky that the fall from the bed had bruised nothing but her ego. However, Leia was shocked by the affect Han Solo had on her. _Wouldn't Han love to know that I literally "fell for him?"_

She showered quickly, pulled on her black one-piece bathing suit, and instructed her miniature styling droid to arrange her hair in a practical style above her neck. When the QE unit was finished, she appraised herself in the mirror, judging her look both with and without the elegant cover up. She paused to fidget with her hair, drawing some tendrils down around her ears. It softened her features, making her look more relaxed. _And sexy_, that devilish inner voice added, a blush creeping over her features.

Eventually, she adopted her most regal pose and joined Han in the living room of the suite. Han almost jumped out of his skin when he saw her. He had never seen Leia in anything revealing, and this new look was simply stunning. At that moment, he was absolutely sure that spontaneous combustion was not a myth.

Meanwhile, Leia's heartbeat lost its rhythm as she saw Han dressed in nothing but form-fitting navy blue swim trunks. Her gaze drifted down across his taut muscular chest and strong arms, wondering what it would be like to be drawn into his passionate embrace. Her eyes darted lower for the briefest of moments, but she redirected her gaze out of sheer embarrassment.

_He really is magnificent_, she thought. Her whole body had reacted to the sight of this man, and she was sure she would melt into a puddle at any moment. _Some 'Ice Princess' I am_, she thought wryly.

Han smiled inwardly, enjoying her appraisal of his body. The reckless, egocentric side of Han Solo longed to tease Leia about the direction her gaze had taken. For once, however, he kept his mouth shut, afraid of ruining the moment. Instead, he took her hand gently in his, opened the door with a gallant flair, and led Leia to the rendezvous point.

Neither of them spoke in those moments, but the energy between them was tangible, replicating the feeling of the air right before a lightning strike. When they finally reached the pool area, Leia entered the hot tub first and sighed as the hot water relaxed her tense body. Her shoulders still felt tight, however, and she absently began rubbing them herself.

Han, who had not taken his eyes off her since she entered the living room of the suite, saw an opportunity to give some assistance. "Having trouble with those shoulders, Sweetheart? Let me help you."

Before she could answer, he had joined her in the tub and slipped into a position behind her. He gently moved her hands away and began kneading her aching muscles. He couldn't believe the size of the knots in her tiny shoulders, and he worked carefully to loosen them without causing too much pain.

Leia sighed softly and leaned into him. It seemed so natural for him to hold her that she never thought to protest. She just enjoyed the simple pleasures of the warm water and his healing touch.

Han, for his part, was having great difficulty focusing on the mission. Leia's scent filled his senses, and her soft skin nearly drove him mad. However, he still had the presence of mind to notice that they were being watched. He wanted to make sure that they were seen only as a honeymooning couple, so he thought it crucial that they do more to create that illusion.

"Leia," he whispered softly in her ear. "We're being watched. We have to do more to keep our cover. OK?"

She nodded, not sure exactly what to expect. She soon found out, however, as she felt his warm breath at the base of her neck. His lips were not actually touching her skin, but Han knew that the onlookers would believe that he was kissing her.

Unexpectedly, Leia leaned back into the embrace, bringing her skin in contact with his lips. The initial touch was powerful, generating a depth of feeling that neither Han nor Leia had experienced before.

Still reeling from the shock, Han lost all pretenses and began lavishing Leia with real kisses.

Leia felt a shudder pass through her body as his lips trailed across her neck and shoulders. She forgot about the mission and the fact that they were in public and simply gave in to her feelings.

Han, meanwhile, was having difficulty breathing. No woman had ever affected him this way, and he completely immersed himself in her. His hands ran slowly down her arms and encircled her waist, bringing her closer to him. His lips then made their way back to her ear, and he whispered her name as he began to nibble on her earlobe.

Leia shivered and turned her head toward him. Emotions evident in her eyes, she brought her hand to his cheek, caressing him lightly. Han moved his face slowly toward hers, rejoicing that he had finally been given the signal he had dreamed about.

All of the months of dancing around each other had come to this. They were finally free to explore their feelings, to enjoy themselves without scrutiny. They pulled each other closer and then…

"Excuse me." Han's head whipped around to find a young couple standing sheepishly next to them. "We're so sorry for interrupting, but did you happen to find a ring in or near the tub. It's a valuable family heirloom and we'd be devastated to lose it."

Leia quickly pulled out of his embrace, and Han barely resisted an urge to grab his concealed blaster and reduce the interfering couple to space dust. He silently swore to himself, reminding the Corellian goddess of luck that she owed him big time for this.

Through gritted teeth, he managed to reply, "Actually, I was gonna give this to hotel security later. I found it lyin' on the edge of the tub and didn't want someone to steal it." _You can't count on people these days._

With that, he pulled the ring out of his pocket and gave it to the young couple. "Wear it in good health." _And go see a doctor about your lousy sense of timing!_

"Thank you so much," the young woman beamed. "You don't know how much this means to me.

The young man added, "Hopefully, we will see you later. We'd like to thank you properly for your help."

_You could've thanked me by givin' me at least fifteen more minutes with the princess_, he thought, but he held his tongue.

Instead, he replied, "Yeah, sure. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my lovely wife."

"May the blessings of Shiadra be upon you both," the young man replied, wrapping his arm around his wife and walking away.

Han immediately turned his attention to Leia, but she was already out of the tub. She quickly moved to the far corner of the room and began drying herself off with her back toward him. He came up behind her and took the towel from her hands.

"Leia," he said, continuing to dry her off. "We need to talk."

Leia, however, had used those few precious moments to reach beyond her confused feelings and find a sense of clarity.

Eyes gleaming, she turned to the man she loved, wrapped her arm around him and purred, "C'mon, flyboy. Let's go back to the room and finish what we've started. I don't think we really need an audience."

With that, she led a dumbfounded Han Solo back to their hotel room.


	6. The Dance

Leia held on to Han tightly, leading him back to the hotel room with a purposeful, almost frantic, pace. As soon as they entered the suite, however, she seemed to lose her nerve. She disengaged from Han's embrace and walked silently toward the window.

Wondering how he should approach her, Han opted to give her a moment to reflect. He then moved behind her, placing his arms around her waist. They stood there for a moment, gazing out over the city and marveling at the sensation of simply being together. Leia covered Han's hands with her own, then leaned back into his embrace.

Gaining her courage, Leia then turned to Han, lifting her face to meet his gaze. She placed one hand on his cheek, caressing him lightly, while her other hand stole around his neck. She pulled his head down to hers, kissing him with a fervor that surprised them both. The passion that had been locked away for years exploded to the surface, unleashing itself in a frenzy of hands and lips, whispers and moans.

Their motion stopped abruptly, however, and Han Solo was jerked out of his reverie. They had reached the entrance to the suite, and Leia was using her key to open the door. Han still had hope that his daydream would become a reality, but as soon as the door closed behind them, Leia's cold, businesslike demeanor returned. Han moved toward her, intent on caressing her cheek. Skittish, Leia backed away quickly.

"Our mission went well," she stated matter-of-factly. "I don't think anyone suspected that a transaction took place. I'm going to my room to get some work done."

Shocked at her demeanor, Han asked, "You don't want to talk about this?"

"Talk about what?" she said coolly.

Raising his voice a few levels, Han moved in close to the princess. "You're gonna just ignore what happened?"

_How could I possibly ignore it—I'm shaking all over. _

Covering, she said, "Ignore what? The drop was successful and now I need to prepare for the next phase of the mission."

Unconvinced, Han wrapped his arms around the princess, pulling her close. Looking directly into her eyes, he said, "I don't believe you for a second. You are a quite the politician and actress, but I'm not buyin' it. You felt something!"

Masking fear with anger, she pushed him away and haughtily replied, "The only thing I felt, _Captain_, was you taking advantage of the situation and…and…putting the moves on me. You're lucky you didn't feel my wrath with a well-placed knee." _Liar_, her heart screamed.

Angry now, Han lashed out. "Lemme tell ya something, Your Worship. There isn't anyone in the whole rebellion that hasn't felt your wrath! You're a bitter, unfeeling tease. As for putting the moves on you, forget it. A guy would have to be insane to try to reach a heart that isn't there."

Stunned, Leia decided to fight fire with fire. "Well, what about you, Solo? You're just a mercenary willing to prostitute yourself for the almighty credit! Judging from the fact that your only possession is that junk pile you call a ship, I'd say you weren't worth all that much on the open market."

She regretted her words immediately, but she knew that she had struck a nerve. The normally unflappable Han Solo opened his mouth in shock and then turned to walk away. He collected himself quickly, however, returning to fire another volley in their ever-escalating conflict.

"_I'm_ a prostitute? Oh, that's rich, lady! At least I have some respect for myself. I don't waste my life sucking up to politicians not fit to lick my boots, and I didn't allow my daddy to send me out on some suicide mission just to further his own cause."

"His cause was my cause, and I did what I had to do to help other people. All you do is use people, then you leave when you're through with them. It's disgusting!"

Though she was speaking in the abstract, she had essentially laid her fears out in the open for Han to see. She wasn't fighting him because she hated him. She was fighting him because she loved him, and she was afraid he would leave her. Han was too immersed in the fight to seize the opportunity, too intent on counterpunching to call a mutually beneficial truce.

"Don't think for a second that you don't use people as well, Your Worship. What about all those soldiers you send out to die for the cause? Do they mean nothing to you? And what has all this gotten you? You're a lonely, closed off woman with no friends, no family and no home."

The mention of Alderaan and all the soldiers who had died for the Alliance sapped Leia's fighting spirit. She opened her mouth to speak, but found that she had no voice. Fearing that she would break down in front of Han, she turned and left the room as quickly as she could.

His anger replaced by shame and regret, Han left the hotel room and went for a long, painful run. He would punish anyone who dared to hurt Leia, most especially himself. Yet as angry as he was with his own harsh behavior, he realized that he was also running away from her words. Had he prostituted himself all these years without having realized it? Did he really have anything of value to offer the princess?

When he finally limped back to the room hours later, he found a note from the princess. She would meet him at the dining room at 1900 hours for a formal dinner. "Great," he muttered as he dragged himself toward a hot shower. He had no idea how to make the situation better.

* * *

The princess, meanwhile, had spent her afternoon at the hotel spa. The visit to the spa had been pre-arranged, and Leia hoped that it would ease her troubled mind. She had spent the better part of an hour crying in the hotel room as she tried to banish their brutal conflict from her mind. _Wouldn't Han be happy to know that?_

Han's words had cut her deeply, but she found that she cried more for the cruel and patently unfair accusations she made about him. Han Solo might have his faults, but he was a good man with an undying loyalty to his friends. Had she lost that? Was her tentative friendship with Han destroyed? Why did she keep pushing him away when she clearly needed him?

"Oh, that's ridiculous," she chided herself. "I don't need anybody. I only need victory for the Rebellion."

With that resolved, she cleaned herself up and headed for an afternoon of relaxation. Unfortunately, she felt anything but relaxed as she headed for the dining room that evening. The pampering had reminded her of her previous life as a Princess of Alderaan, and the massage had only stirred up images of the hot tub and a certain Corellian.

Nervous about a possible rematch, Leia scanned the room in search of Han. She had almost convinced herself that he wasn't coming when she felt a hand lightly touch her arm. Surprised, she looked up into the gorgeous eyes of Han Solo.

She had never seen him dressed up for a formal affair, and she was stunned at the result. His suit was exquisitely tailored and hugged Han's lean body in all the right places. His normally unruly hair was immaculately groomed, giving the ruggedly handsome Solo an air of sophistication. Leia actually stopped breathing for the moment, wishing with all of her heart that she could erase the day's events and start over at this very moment.

For his part, Han was just as amazed by Leia's appearance. Dressed in a deep blue cocktail dress, Leia stood out like a brilliant sapphire in a dull landscape. She was more beautiful than he had ever imagined, and he realized that he had no idea what to do or say.

Instinct taking over, he led her in silence to the dining room. As they entered, the young couple from the hot tub noticed them and invited them to dinner. Thinking that socializing could only help the situation, Han quickly accepted on their behalf.

Arjam and Misha thanked them again for the return of the ring, and the conversation quickly turned to other pleasantries. Leia found herself enjoying the evening, much to her relief. She had almost forgotten what a normal conversation felt like, since most of her recent discussions had to do with battle strategies and supply procurement (or, worse, fights with Han).

Feeling the lightness of the moment, Han asked his "wife" for a dance. Leia hesitated for a second, but with encouragement from Misha and Arjam, she accepted her "husband's" hand. Leading her to the dance floor, Han kept his arm protectively at Leia's waist. The music was slow and sultry and, after a few moments of awkwardness, Leia melted into Han's arms.

"Leia," he ventured. "I want to apologize to you for what I said earlier. I…."

"Please Han," she said. "I don't want to talk about it. We were both angry and said things we shouldn't have. Can't we just stay in the moment?"

Han opened his mouth to say something, but he decided to show her what he felt instead. The dance was a physical apology, a tender caress and a promising touch. The music weaved them together into a tapestry of emotion, and as Han lightly touched her face, their gazes locked. In that moment, they discovered one another. They glimpsed all the broken places that, in later years, they would heal with love. Han, of course, would use physical action for the job, whereas Leia would use words and diplomacy. For now, though, they simply reveled in the discovery as the music played on.

When the band played its last song of the set, Han led Leia back to the table and excused himself for a moment. Misha took advantage of Han's absence to comment: "Leia, if I weren't so much in love with my husband, I would be terribly jealous of you. I've never seen a man so completely open with his feelings. That dance seemed more appropriate for a fairy tale than real life. What's your secret?"

Leia was stunned. _Could Han really love her or was he just feeling guilty? _

"We had a fight, earlier," Leia managed. "I think it was his way of making it up to me."

_Boy, did he ever._ _I'm still tingling from the experience._

"Well, I think it's time I picked a fight with my husband then," Misha laughed. "Come on, Arjam, let's go convince that band to play another set."

* * *

At the end of the evening, the couples exchanged addresses and promised to keep in touch. Leia and Han, both tired from a long day, walked slowly back to the room. Leia rested her head on Han's shoulder, wrapping her arm around his waist. Han held her close to him, content, for once, simply to be with her. 

By silent agreement, they abandoned the words, both barbed and playful, that had forged a tenuous relationship between them. Instead, they chose companionship and trust, a quiet communion of feeling and touch.

They had begun this journey by playing a role, but now the role was playing them. The dance had solidified the fact that they were a couple in love, though neither had the courage or confidence to formally recognize it. It came to light only in the quiet moments when there was no misunderstanding, no analysis, and no fear.

Eventually, they reached their hotel room, though both were reluctant to break the spell of the evening. Once safely inside, Leia took out the slip of paper they had received from the other couple and began the decoding process. Neither one of them could figure out how to talk about what had happened between them, so Leia settled for a safe topic of discussion.

"Did you notice anyone watching us, Han?"

"Huh?" he replied, clearly lost in thought.

"Was anyone watching us this evening?" she repeated.

"No. The guy from the pool area was there, but he was focused on another couple. I think we're in the clear. I did a quick survey of the dining room and the lobby while I was gone, but nothing was outta the ordinary. Tomorrow's journey should be fine."

"I think we convinced everyone that we were a just a honeymooning couple in love. Even Misha said she was jealous of us."

"Really?" Han said with a smile. "She probably just wants me for herself. I'm quite a guy, you know."

"Oh, please, Han," she said with a hint of exasperation. "Does your ego ever quit?"

"It's not ego, Princess, it's just pure natural charm. All the ladies want me."

"Well, Captain Charm, this lady is done with her work and is going to bed."

He waggled his eyebrows at her and she added good-naturedly, "Alone. Goodnight."

"'Night, Leia. See ya in the mornin'."

He watched her leave for a moment, then added, "Hey…Princess. Leave the message with me, would ya'? I wanna make sure that hike tomorrow doesn't get us killed."

"Sure hotshot," she said, giving him her most genuine smile. "See you in the morning."


	7. Dreaming

With everything that had happened that day, Leia was still able to fall asleep with ease.

Han had a more difficult time and spent the next couple of hours studying the maps of hiking trails leading to the famed Datokerrin Falls. He was just about to doze off when he heard a scream from the other room.

Grabbing his blaster, he rushed into the other room, prepared to fight to the death to save Leia. As it turned out, Leia was trapped in the middle of a nightmare and would not wake up. Desperate to calm her, Han climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She fought him for a minute, then relaxed into his embrace. Han gently wiped the perspiration from her face and soothed her with his voice.

After a few minutes, he tried to get up and leave. However, Leia became agitated and would not calm down until he held her. After trying to leave several times, Han finally gave in and allowed sleep to envelop him.

* * *

It started out as the same nightmare from her childhood—she was lost and she could not find her way home. She ran through a seemingly endless forest, crying out for her parents, begging for someone to find her. 

However, the dream soon morphed into her most recent nightmare--her torture and the destruction of Alderaan. Machines, mechanical breathing, the pain, the explosion—the images battered her until she could take no more. She crumpled to the floor, screaming at the top of her lungs. It was the sound of naked anguish, of fear and desolation, yet no one would hear it. The vacuum of space devoured it, leaving her to suffocate in impotent silence.

When she had lost all hope, the scenery suddenly changed, placing her in a realm of beauty and utter calm. She found herself on an immaculate white sand beach, the vast blue ocean stretching as far as the eye could see. Before her, she noticed two shells, one brightly colored and one pale green. The green one stayed within her reach, but the brightly colored one kept drifting out to sea and back again.

Her frustration mounted because she could not seem to touch the object that had so entranced her. In that moment, however, she felt a man wrap his arms around her. The shells forgotten, she felt immediate joy as she turned to see Han Solo dressed in the same navy swim trunks she had seen him in earlier.

"C'mon, Sweetheart," he said softly. "Let's go inside."

Han could not believe his good fortune. The presence he had felt in his dreams his entire life was now standing before him in the beach house.

"I must be dreaming again," he said.

"This is no dream, Han. I love you."

With that, Leia kissed him tenderly. Though she initiated the kiss, there was a hint of shyness in her approach. Convinced he had all the time in the world, Han cupped her face in his hands and kissed her back gently.

Comforted by Han's patience, Leia deepened the kiss and began exploring his body freely with her hands. _How often have I daydreamed of this? _she thought. Surprised by her own boldness, Leia trailed her lips down Han's body, marveling at the feel of his skin against her own.

Han was momentarily stunned by Leia's ardor, but soon responded in kind. He ran his fingers through her flowing hair, kissing the top of her head with reverential tenderness.

Leia sighed softly at his touch and sought the comfort of his mouth once more.

Han ran his hands slowly down her back and up her arms, caressing her body in a tantalizing fashion. He then eased the strap of her bathing suit from her shoulder and melted into her kiss. At that moment, he was surer of himself than he had ever been. He pulled away from her gently, looked into her fearful, questioning eyes and said, "I love you, Leia."

Tears came to her eyes, and he softly kissed them away. His kisses then trailed down her face, stopping briefly at a tender spot behind her ear. As his hands brought her suit down lower, his kisses followed. He was just about to reach a particularly sensitive spot when a loud noise startled them both. He awoke to find Leia in his embrace, her shirt partially open. They held each other tightly, though Leia quickly pushed him away when she fully awakened.

"What are you doing?" she shouted.

"Leia, I…." _How can I explain this?_

"Get out! You have no right to be here."

"You were having a nightmare and I…."

"And you thought this would help? You're disgusting!"

"It's not what it looks like," he said, even as he left the room.

Recovering from the shock, Leia realized that her dream was real. The truth was that she desperately wanted him in her arms and that scared her more than the Empire itself. "What have I done?" she wondered aloud.

* * *

Before leaving the suite, Han paused to leave a voice message for Leia. He told her that he was going out, but would return in time to make their planned hike. He wanted to say more, to explain what had happened, but he decided it wouldn't help the situation. He would give her some space while he tried to figure out how to fix this mess. 

He ended up wandering aimlessly around the hotel, finally pausing at the entrance to the hotel casino. _Nothing like a little gambling to take my mind off my problems_.

Han walked directly to the Sabacc room, gauging the action before choosing a seat. The gamers in his section were clearly inexperienced and ripe for the picking. With a few breaks here and there, he could earn the money to pay off Jabba and still make it back in time to meet with Leia.

After his most recent encounter with the princess, Han Solo was due for some good fortune. The Corellian goddess of luck smiled upon his cards, clearly feeling sorry for the besotted smuggler. Unfortunately, Han missed a few key opportunities, distracted by mental images of hot tubs and beaches.

He still made quite a bit of money in his two hours of gambling, but his bounty was not nearly as plentiful as it might have been. Worse, Han's distracted state affected his normally keen observation of his surroundings. He never saw that shadowy figure watching him with such great intensity. It was a mistake Han would soon come to regret.


	8. A New Understanding

**Author's note: **Hi, all. Sorry this is late, but I spent much of the day playing a tennis tournament in 100 degree weather. The rest of the day, I spent recovering. I hope you enjoy this next part!

* * *

Leia had just decided apologize to Han when she heard the front door close. Though she sincerely wanted to talk to him, a part of her was relieved that she had been given a reprieve. She needed time to sort out the events of the last few days, to make some decisions about what she truly wanted. 

There was no doubt in her mind that her relationship with Han had changed dramatically during this trip. Though light-hearted banter and sharp insults were still a part of their interaction, their conflicts had escalated in intensity. Their emotions ran dangerously out of control these days, often exploding in angry outbursts or (more frightening) passionate encounters. Had they not been interrupted, she could have easily been consumed by that passion in the hot tub. Could she really stand such volatility in her life? Could she risk losing herself to another person?

Furthermore, she was concerned about the cruelty that she and Han had displayed toward one another. She hated herself for purposefully trying to hurt Han. The truth was that she feared the power he held over her, her weakness whenever he was near. Was he afraid as well? Is that why teased and tormented her?

The few good relationships she had witnessed in her life were always built on trust and unconditional love. Passion was certainly a crucial part of those relationships, but it was almost always channeled in a positive manner. She and Han had not quite figured out how to do that yet, alternately pulling each other closer and pushing each other away with a surprising amount of force.

Their apologies to one another had been tender and sincere, but the wounds that they had inflicted produced everlasting scars. She had endured enough emotional trauma to last a lifetime. She didn't need that from someone she cared about, and she certainly didn't want to be a shrew that carved chunks out of others in retribution.

She was sure of one thing, however—she cared deeply for Han Solo. He was a man of undeniable courage, risking his life for his friends on numerous occasions. She was quite certain that neither she nor Luke would be alive today if not for the efforts of Captain Solo.

Furthermore, he challenged her on every conceivable level, forcing her not only to think with more depth, but also to feel. She might very well have lost her humanity after the destruction of Alderaan had Han not been there for her.

She thought of those terrible days of loss, when she retreated from the world and contemplated surrender to the abyss that had opened before her. She had managed to hold everything together for the mission and the ceremony afterwards, even flashing a genuine smile when Han had the audacity to wink at her. Given time to reflect, however, victory was not a strong enough salve to heal the hole in her heart.

_Slipping away from the crowd, she ran to her quarters and collapsed under the weight of her grief. The pain was so strong that she could not even cry—she simply curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth. Occasionally, she slammed her hands or head against the floor in a futile attempt to relieve the agony. _

_Having jimmied the lock, Han found her badly bruised form in the middle of the floor. Rushing forward in a panic, he gathered her in his arms and held her tightly. Not knowing where she was, she had tried to strike him with her fist. He caught her arm, immobilized it, and rocked her back and forth until she relaxed against him. He whispered soft words to her, comforting her with his presence and infusing her with the strength she needed to go on._

_She eventually fell asleep, and Han stayed until she awoke the next morning. Greeted with her acerbic tongue, Han smiled, gently stroked her cheek with his hand, and kissed her forehead. He left without a word, and the two of them had never discussed the incident since. _

She had almost convinced herself that the whole experience had been dream until she found a Corellian coin underneath her throw rug. She carried it with her from that day forward as a reminder of his kindness and her desire to live. She was always amazed that he had not brought up her moment of weakness in their epic verbal battles. It just added further proof that he was not the unfeeling mercenary he claimed to be.

He was, in fact, a good friend. Han and Luke had given her a social life, undaunted by her early refusals to spend time with them. They rescued her from a life of non-stop work, and she gradually came to love those nights of card playing or storytelling. Luke was a comforting presence in her life, but Han was the one that energized her. He never failed to make her laugh--he was, by turns, goofy, witty, and utterly charming. That twinkle in his eye and the exaggerated tales of his antics had a way of turning a horrible day into a good one. Because of his presence, she had learned to appreciate the humor and beauty of life in the middle of a brutal war. Han may have been annoying at times, but she had to admit that he had become a crucial part of her life. She just didn't seem to work well when he wasn't around.

On the other hand, he was not at all the man she expected to be with. He was a smuggler, a man who had broken the law on countless occasions. Leia had always prided herself on her integrity, on acting for the higher good. How could she give herself to a man who shared none of her values? He had stolen, cheated, and lied, all in the pursuit of the almighty credit.

Worse, he used people, seemingly without remorse. Solo had a wide-ranging reputation as a ladies' man. She had heard him bragging on numerous occasions about the women he slept with and how he left them without a word. Though she could see how this man had captivated those women, she did not want to join their unhappy sorority.

At this point, she had to ask herself, "Did the pros of Han Solo outweigh the obvious cons?" She thought about it for a moment, then chastised herself for this unfair use of some half-baked "relationship calculus." Han Solo was not a man that could be quantified in some mathematical formula or analyzed under a microscope. He was the embodiment of the uncertainty principle she learned about in physics class, yet he was always there when she needed him. Didn't that count for something, or was she just an elitist snob who would reject him for his mistakes and misfortunes?

If her natural proclivity for analysis could not help her make sense of this situation, how then could she find the answers she so desperately needed? At that moment, she remembered a mental exercise that an old family friend had taught her long ago. Finding a comfortable spot on the floor, she closed her eyes and attempted to clear her mind. Forsaking thought for feelings had never been Leia's strong suit, but after several attempts she began to break through the barriers of her conscious mind. Soon thereafter, she found herself completely attuned to her surroundings.

Stretching out with her feelings, she thought of Han Solo and his lopsided grin. At first, she saw only a black shield against the starry background of space. However, as she probed further, the shield lowered enough to reveal a complicated structure housing an incredibly bright source of light. That light seemed to beckon to her, pulling her in with a slow, but unstoppable, force.

Surrendering to this gravitational pull, she looked again at her surroundings. She saw her feelings there, pulsating with the life of this star. Her positive feelings seemed to be nourished by this energy, and she felt the dizzying power of hope, generosity and…love. Still, it worried her greatly that her negative feelings also gravitated to this presence. As she observed those feelings of hatred, jealousy and anger, however, she realized that this light would not allow them to work destructively in the shadows. Those feelings would always be illuminated and, therefore, they could be handled effectively.

Though an immense feeling of happiness washed over her, she needed to be sure that her interpretation was the correct one. Concentrating this time on finding Luke's presence, she was greeted with an open, steady, and comforting light that seemed to fill every part of space, yet none of it. Some of her feelings were drawn to that presence as well, but there was no passion, no excitement, no spark. Instead, his presence gave her a sense of balance, encouragement, and kinship. There was no doubt that he was an integral part of who she was, but it was also clear that their relationship would not amplify her life force the way her relationship with Han did. Han was the man she loved.

With that simple revelation, Leia's eyes flew open. She was a woman in love, imbued with determination and a clear sense of purpose. She knew exactly what she wanted and needed in her life. She just hoped that realization didn't come too late.


	9. The Incurable Disease

Han Solo approached the honeymoon suite with trepidation. He knew he had to go in there, but he dreaded facing Leia's wrath, especially when he was innocent. Summoning a level of courage he had not reached since chasing the stormtroopers on the Death Star, Han keyed open the entry.

To his surprise, the living area of the suite showed no signs of destruction. Apparently, Leia had controlled her anger enough to spare innocent furniture and artwork. Of course, that probably meant that she was saving it all up for him. Shuddering at the thought, Han scanned the room for any abnormality or ominous sign. Everything appeared fine, however.

Then, he noticed two backpacks on the sofa. Leia must have made all the preparations for the trip in his absence. Checking his pack, he found water, rations, scanning equipment, and a set of tools. She had even set out his hiking boots. Wondering briefly if she were angry enough to poison his food or water, Han banished the thought and retrieved his hiking clothes from his suitcase.

He quickly changed into the appropriate attire for the mission and carefully concealed his blaster. He may have to look like a honeymooning hiker, but he was determined to be a well-armed one. Checking his nerve, he then called in his most lighthearted tone, "Sweetheart, I'm home!" _Why did I say THAT? Am I trying to get myself killed?_

"I noticed."

Surprised, Han turned to see a bemused Princess Leia standing in the doorway. Had she been watching him all this time? How much of him had she actually seen?

"See anything you like, Princess?" he ventured. _Nothing like testing the waters…what's the worst that could happen?_

"As a matter of fact, I do see something I like," she replied, looking him straight in the eye.

Stunned into absolute silence at the suggestiveness of her statement, Han could only wonder how many different personalities this woman had. Before he could muster a coherent response, Leia crossed the room, donned her own backpack, and brought him his.

Motioning for Han to turn around, Leia took a moment to enjoy the view. The sight of Han in hiking shorts was a novel one, and Leia carefully inspected his lean, muscular legs and firm backside. Though she would have never admitted it before, she had always taken secret delight in watching this man's body in motion.

Gathering her courage, Leia slipped the strap of the pack under his arm and slowly moved it into position on his shoulder. Her hand intentionally brushed against the length of his arm, relishing the feel of his taut muscles against her fingertips. She was keenly aware of Han's response to her touch, the sudden rush of heat rising from his body.

Realizing that she was dangerously close to the point of no return in their relationship, she hesitated. _Was love really enough? Did he feel the same way about her?_ Her heart rate leapt violently out of control, and she was momentarily paralyzed by the strength of her feelings.

At that moment, Han moved his left arm back to assist her. She smiled then, reassured that she was not in this alone. Strengthening her resolve, she slowly lifted the second strap into place. Turning him around, she lifted her hand to his face and caressed his cheek. She then dropped her gaze, took his hand in hers, and led him from the suite.

Han was confused. Something had changed between them while he was gone, but he had no idea what. Was Leia simply acknowledging their friendship, or did she want something more? The last time he saw her, she was extremely angry. What in the world had changed in these last few hours?

He wanted to ask her, but he was hesitant to break the silent communion between them. Her tiny hand fit perfectly in his, and that connection between them generated feelings of contentment, understanding, and pure emotion. It was as if he had finally found a home to call his own.

They walked together in silence, drinking in the beauty of the natural world around them. The atmosphere was a magical one, weaving a spell around the couple as they headed to the falls. Han's thumb lightly caressed Leia's hand, savoring the chance to freely touch even a small part of her. The two of them broke physical contact only to get water or food, but, even then, they sought the comfort of each other's gaze.

When they reached the overlook for the Datokerrin Falls, they put their packs down, and stared in awed silence at the rushing water. Leia wrapped her arm around Han's waist and rested her head against his chest. Han placed his arm around her shoulder, lightly stroking the skin there. They stood there for the longest time, mesmerized by the power of the river and bathed in the cool mist that drifted from the falls.

Every part of him felt energized, attuned to this woman and this place. He wanted to kiss her then, to feel her come alive under his touch. He knew without a doubt that she would allow him to meet her lips and that she would respond in kind. His intuition told him, however, that she wanted to initiate the contact in her own time. He could wait, would wait…forever, if necessary. Right now, all that mattered was that he held her in his arms and that they belonged to one another.

After a few minutes, the couple reluctantly turned away from the spectacle. Having a mission to complete, they veered from the main hiking trail and trekked to the coordinates they had been given. Han used the scanning device to locate the object they had been seeking, and then began removing the rocks and other debris that concealed it.

Leia served as a lookout, though she occasionally neglected her duties for a chance to watch Han in action. His movements were not smooth, but they were efficient and remarkably powerful. She wondered what it would be like to experience that power first hand, to be consumed by energy and heat, to be electrified by movement and touch. The distant cry of a wild animal startled her out of her reverie, and she chided herself for her lack of discipline. If she ever hoped to make her fantasy a reality, she had better pay more attention to their security.

Eventually, Han uncovered the defensive shield surrounding the data, and called Leia over to perform the security procedures. Leia carefully began entering the codes, paying special attention to Alliance protocol. Her brow furrowed in concentration, for if she made one misstep, she risked losing not only the data, but also her own life.

Han remained alert to the world around him, but his thoughts were drawn to Leia. He admired her unwavering determination and her deep commitment to the Rebellion. She was a beautiful woman, but he was more attracted to her spirit, courage, and strength of character. She was talented, intelligent, and terribly frustrating, yet she possessed a soft side, a vulnerability that she trusted to few people. He wasn't sure why she had ever bestowed that honor upon him, but he was insanely proud that she had.

Leia worked intensely for a standard hour before she finally defused the last security trap. She extracted the box from its hiding place, but was careful not to open the container. Leaving those security codes in place would give the data some protection should the mission be compromised. Everything had gone smoothly thus far, so she saw no reason for concern. Still, they always had to be careful. Han arranged the rocks in a natural looking pattern, while Leia placed the container securely in her pack. She then assisted Han with his task, being careful to scan the surroundings for interlopers.

When they had finished their work, Leia guided Han to a spot she had noticed earlier in the hike. She led him to a secluded outcropping, a large rock that offered an incredible view of the falls. Han scrambled up the rock first, and then pulled her up to join him. They both enjoyed the majesty of the view, drawing energy from its dangerous beauty.

Leia seized the moment then, cupping his cheek and turning him to face her. Both of them opened themselves completely, conquering their deepest fears and lowering the barriers that had kept them apart for so long.

It was incredibly freeing, this open flow of emotions. Leia reached out and traced Han's lips slowly with her thumb. Seeing the desire in his eyes, she trailed her fingertips along his jaw line, then down and around his neck. She pulled him to her then, touching his lips gently with her own. It was a careful exploration, a soft, almost teasing, touch.

Han responded in kind, grazing her lips with a feather-light caress as his hands came up to frame her face. Reassured and excited by his tender response, Leia buried her hands in his hair and opened her mouth to him. Han then took the initiative, deepening the kiss and sparking a frenzy of desire in them both.

Neither of them could get enough, it seemed. Each kiss was more passionate than the last, heightened by the sensation of hands engaged in the joy of exploration. Fingertips burned tantalizing trails across naked skin and rubbed soft clothing against heated bodies. There was no thinking; no analyzing…there was only feeling and passion, the explosion of emotions long repressed.

When they finally paused out of sheer desperation for air, Han kept his gaze locked on Leia. His vocabulary seemed terribly inadequate to express what he felt; yet he knew he needed to speak. Words were the foundation of Leia's reality, and she could not be entirely sure of herself until she heard them.

"I love you, Leia," he said, trying to convey the depth of his emotions with his eyes and the reassuring touch of his hands on her shoulder.

Overwhelmed by her feelings, Leia began to cry softly. She had not heard those words since her father had spoken them years ago. She had first resigned herself to the fact that she might never hear them again, and had later convinced herself that emotions would only interfere in her cause. Han's admission, though thrilling, had overloaded her senses and evoked feelings of grief, sadness, happiness, and love all at once.

Han gathered her in his arms, allowing her to release her emotions. He stroked her hair gently, offering kind thoughts and soothing her with his voice. When her tears finally subsided, Leia pulled away from his chest and lowered her gaze, her confidence failing.

"How can you possibly love me?" she whispered. "I'm difficult, demanding, bossy, and critical."

"How can I not love you?" he replied, lifting her chin so that she could see him. "You're fire and ice, beauty and truth, passion and intelligence."

Unconvinced, she looked him with apprehension.

Sensing the need to lighten the mood, Han added, "Plus, you're a smuggler and a thief—definitely my kind of gal!"

Noting the twinkle in his eye, she rose to the challenge and exclaimed with mock indignity, "What do you mean I'm a smuggler and a thief? I'll have you know that I'm a respected leader of the Alliance!"

"Well, Sweetheart, it's like this…. You distracted me with those constant arguments and stole my heart. What's worse, you smuggled in crazy notions like decency and loyalty to other people. Before I knew it, I was riskin' my butt to save that wet-behind-the-ears farm boy and passing up big bucks to haul you around on one mission after another. I even had to pretend like I was married to you once—that about killed me."

"Oh, really," she said with a hint of nervousness. "Was being married to me that bad?"

"It wasn't you, Sweetheart, it was me. I had the worst symptoms…my heart pounded so hard I thought my chest would explode. If that wasn't bad enough, my hands started getting' all shaky and clammy. I never felt like that before."

"Hmm. It's funny you should mention that, because I had similar symptoms."

"You did, huh?"

"Yes. My pulse started racing, seemingly without warning."

"That's terrible," he stated sympathetically. "This pulse?" he asked, leaning in and kissing her neck.

"Um…yes," she said, struggling to form words as his lips touched one of her pulse points. "Do…ah…do you see what I mean?"

"Yeah…your heart rate is racing out of control as we speak. Have you had any other symptoms?"

"I…uh…."

Leia started to speak, but Han dragged his lips from her neck to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe, and then whispered her name. The sound of his voice caused Leia to shiver uncontrollably.

"Ah," he said. "You're shivering as well. That's a bad sign."

"Oh, no. Is there anything you can do for me?" Leia asked, momentarily recovering her faculties.

"I'm not sure…does this help?"

Han blazed a trail of tiny kisses along her cheek and nose. As she closed her eyes in response, he kissed each eyelid reverentially.

"That does feel better," she replied. "However, I think there's only one thing that will save me now."

"What's that?" he asked.

"This," she said, pulling him forcefully toward her and kissing him full on the mouth.

After a long, sensual kiss filled with sweetness and promise, Leia drew away for a moment.

Eyes brimming with emotion, she said simply, "I love you, Han Solo. I always have, and I always will."

Han greeted her admission with a big lopsided grin and a passionate kiss. They spent the rest of the afternoon discovering new symptoms and experimenting with possible remedies. There was no hope, however. They were both afflicted with the incurable disease of love.


	10. Shadows

Awash in the shadows of late afternoon, Han and Leia reluctantly let go of one another and prepared to hike back to the hotel. If they followed a brisk pace, they would make it back before dark. Han moved to climb down from the rock, but Leia grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her.

"Wait a minute," she said softly, capturing his gaze. "I want to look around for just a moment, remember every detail."

He smiled at her then, moving in close as she tried to commit every magnificent feature of this man and this day to memory. Han reached out and slowly ran the back of his hand down her cheek. He then cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head upward, even as his lips moved down to capture hers.

The kiss was loving and gentle, conveying a silent pledge that he would be hers for eternity. A small part of him balked at that unspoken promise, afraid that he would lose his precious freedom. However, as soon as Leia responded to his kiss, the pledge was sealed without further protest. They belonged to one another…forever.

After a few moments, Han pulled away slightly and turned Leia around. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her frame and held her close to him. They both gazed in awe at the majestic waterfall that had brought them together. The roar of the water had a magical quality to it, serenading the couple with its haunting music. They enjoyed the simple act of being in the moment, of immersing themselves in their emotions and in the spellbinding beauty of nature. Leia snuggled into Han's embrace and Han kissed the top of her head before returning his gaze to the splendor of nature.

Ultimately, it was Leia who pulled away with regret. Regaining her sensibilities, she realized that the lateness of the day could present numerous dangers to the new couple. She turned to Han, grazed a quick kiss across his lips, and scrambled down the rock. Han quickly followed suit, helping Leia with her pack, then donning his own. Taking her hand in his, Han led Leia down the trail.

As they reached the main part of the trail, Han and Leia quickened their hiking pace. Waning daylight was certainly a concern, but Han's speed was driven primarily by thoughts of the private hot tub that awaited them in the suite. The memory of their last hot tub encounter, combined with the recent change in his relationship with Leia, created a delicious sense of anticipation.

He also thought of that big, soft, fabulously comfortable bed that they had shared…was it just last night? It seemed almost a lifetime ago—so much had changed in a few short hours. He wanted desperately to share that bed with Leia again, to taste her, to please her, to excite her, and to show her the depth of his feelings.

However, he was concerned about taking that next step. Was Leia ready for that? Would he be taking advantage of her? As much as he wanted to be with her, he decided to let Leia set the timetable. He would wait as long as she needed him to wait. Leia was the treasure he had searched for his entire life.

Leia looked at Han and laughed inwardly at the goofy smile plastered all over his face. What he was thinking about, she could only guess. However, something told her that his thoughts were focused on plans for the evening, plans that probably included a roaring fire, a good bottle of wine, and a large, sinfully comfortable bed.

Her body seized in panic as she thought of him carrying her to bed, deliberately removing each piece of her clothing, and kissing her…everywhere. It wasn't that she didn't trust him--he had more than earned her trust and her love. It was the circumstances that she didn't trust: the war, his debt, and their volatility.

Wasn't it just this morning that they had fought, just yesterday that they had attacked each other in a brutal verbal barrage? She knew now that those fights were just a desperate attempt to expose the feelings of the other and a steadfast denial of their own feelings in the face of uncertainty.

She wanted to take time to build their relationship, to explore their feelings completely. Love did not need to be rushed—it was a blessing to be savored and enriched with each passing day. Now that she knew that Han loved her, Leia planned to revel in every glorious moment.

Unfortunately, Leia and Han's happiness would be short-lived. Focused on their own thoughts, neither Han nor Leia noticed that man in the shadows until it was far too late.

"Well, well, well, Solo. Looks like those infamous reflexes of yours are failing in your old age."

Shocked, Han and Leia turned towards the voice just in time to see a man emerging from the shadows. He wore an amused, but determined, expression and he leveled a high-powered blaster at the couple.

Silently cursing himself for his carelessness, Han tightened his hold on Leia and assumed an air of nonchalance. "Ugatph…long time, no see. What can I do for you?"

"Come on, Solo. I saw that look of panic in your eyes. Don't even think of moving for that blaster, or I'll shoot your lovely lady friend. What's your name, beautiful?"

Leia started to speak, but Han cut her off. At least Ugatph didn't recognize her. It comforted him to know that Leia might be able to escape if this deal went badly.

"Leave her out of it, Ugatph. She's got nothin' to do with this." Thinking on his feet, he adopted a more casual tone and added, "She was lost and you know what a sucker I am for pretty ladies. It was only chivalrous of me to help her find her way back home. Let her go, Uggie. Your business is with me."

Ugatph laughed in realization. "Never thought I'd see the day that the great ladies' man Han Solo would fall in love. You must be quite the girl!" A wicked smirk crossed his features then, and he added, "Maybe I should experience your charms for myself."

Truly angry now, Han snarled, "Touch her, and I'll kill you, scum."

"Just like you killed my brother? I don't think so, Solo."

"I didn't kill your brother, Ugatph—the Empire did. His ship crashed and the imperial troops shot him for smuggling."

"And what did you do about it, Solo? Nothing! You left my only brother to die!"

Han heard the ache in Ugatph's voice and cringed. He understood the horrible pain of such a loss all too well. "Ugatph, I landed the _Falcon_ in a safe place and tried to go after Menatan. He was dead before I could reach him."

"He was your responsibility, Solo, and you did nothing. Justify it however you want, but I'm going to get my revenge. I'm also going to be a rich man after I deliver you to Jabba. It won't make up for the death of my brother, but what's a bounty hunter to do?"

At that moment, Solo knew exactly what Ugatph was planning. Panicked, Han sprang into motion. It was all so fast…the discharge of the blaster, the endorphin-driven effort to shield Leia, the searing pain as his cells absorbed the force of the energy blast, and the pounding his body took as it crumpled to the ground. His overloaded mind barely registered Leia's catlike movement, her steady arm as she shot Ugatph squarely in the chest and sent him flying over the edge of the trail. He heard her voice screaming his name, but it all seemed so far away. _At least I saved her_, he thought with relief. As blackness enfolded him in its cold arms, he used his last bit of strength to whisper, "I love you Leia…forever."


	11. The Choice

For Leia, those few terrifying moments unfolded with excruciating slowness. She recognized the bounty hunter's intent a second too late, though she willed her hand to draw her weapon faster than she ever had before. Even as she moved her arm into position, she saw her opponent fire his blaster. An eerie calm settled upon her as she prepared for certain death. _At least I made a contribution_, she thought. _At least I found love. _

Determined to protect the object of her love, she focused on her target. Maybe she could get the shot off before she was hit. So intent was she that she never saw Han dive to shield her. Leia took aim, squeezed the trigger, and heard the sickening sound of an energy blast ravishing its victim. Pain tore through her body, though she felt strangely disconnected from it.

"Han!" she screamed, knowing instinctively that it was his pain that she experienced, not her own. She vaguely registered the sight of her assailant falling over the cliff, but her attention was quickly consumed by the seemingly lifeless form of Han Solo lying on the ground in front of her. She immediately dropped to her knees, desperate to save him.

Shifting into crisis mode, she temporarily banished the grief that threatened to overwhelm her. She grabbed the med kid from her pack and methodically began assessing Han's wounds. She administered a hypo of anti-shock medication and cursed the lack of useful medical supplies in the kit. She then covered his body with the thermals she had packed for them at the last minute.

Han opened his eyes for just a moment, looking at her with a mixture of sadness, relief, and love. His strength failing, he whispered, "I love you, Leia…forever."

Sensing that he was giving up, Leia's detached composure melted into an anguished stream of tears. She clung to his body, willing her strength into him. "I won't let you die, Han! I won't! I love you too much to let you go now."

Minutes turned into hours, and the inky gloom of night descended upon them. Leia barely noticed the darkness and its accompanying chill, though she dutifully switched on her light stick in order monitor Han. As he began to shiver from the cold, Leia snuggled up to him, desperately trying to infuse his body with warmth.

She could not think, she could not feel…she only existed to keep him alive. Every fibre of her being was focused on his health, her energy supply becoming the lifeblood of his existence. Yet, even as her strength seemed to stabilize his body's vital signs, the essence of Han seemed to slip farther and farther from her grasp.

"I won't let you go," became her mantra through those long hours, but the more she tried to control the situation, the worse it seemed to become. Only on the brink of physical and mental exhaustion did Leia begin to recognize her own needs. As the cold night air numbed her body and fatigue overcame her mind, Leia begged softly for assistance. Reaching out to Han with her mind, her heart and her soul, she pleaded, "Han, I need you. Please come back to me." She then thought no more, as sleep finally overtook her consciousness.

* * *

The all-encompassing darkness strained to hold onto its mastery of the universe. Yet, try as it might, it could not combat the assault of a million tiny pinpricks of light. Faced with defeat, the darkness chose to make an agreement with the light, begrudgingly sharing the space that it had once owned exclusively. 

As the illumination intensified, Han Solo found himself floating freely through his favorite part of space, the Heclius sector. Like most spacers, Han had been entranced by its siren song, barely escaping Heclius' clutches on at least three separate occasions.

The sector was arguably the most beautiful part of the galaxy, yet certainly one of its most dangerous areas. Spacefaring captains were often mesmerized by its kaleidoscope of color, compelled to explore the phenomenon by some inexplicable force. Spurred on by the power of beauty and the intoxication of discovery, shipload after shipload of sentient beings were devoured by the toxic corrosion of Heclius' shifting gases.

Even now, Han Solo could not resist the attraction, willing himself to move, to feel the patterns before him. Something was different this time, however. At his touch, the patterns shifted and glowed, dancing at his command. He found that he could move freely through the sector, racing through the currents at breakneck speed or gliding in harmony with the forces around him. On a whim, he thought of Igotua and found himself hovering above the surface of the majestic planet.

Han had never felt more powerful, more connected, more in tune with the world around him. This was the complete freedom he had been searching for all his life. He had no worries and no fears--he controlled his destiny, his world, his universe.

Yet, as he sped through the galaxy, slaloming through asteroid fields and diving through suns, something pulled at his consciousness, begging him to remember. He heard the echoes of a voice, a song familiar, yet distant and unclear. As he strained to understand the lyrics, the refrain became more distinct. "I need you," called a sad, melodic voice. "Please come back to me."

"Come back to who?" he wondered. Then he saw her, a spirit brighter than any star in the universe. He could not remember her name, but Han knew he had a difficult decision to make—he must choose either complete freedom or absolute love.


	12. Illusions?

**Author's note:** Sorry this wasn't posted on time, but a technical glitch from this site made it impossible to upload the chapter. Look for the next chapter to be posted late this afternoon. Enjoy!

* * *

Han Solo drifted into consciousness on a wave of pain. Every part of his body seemed to hurt, though the dull throbbing and terrible stiffness seemed surprisingly bearable considering he had been shot at close range. The startling memory of that incident brought him fully to consciousness, and he scanned the surroundings for clues. There was just enough light in the pre-dawn hour to determine that he was sprawled out on the trail where he had been attacked. There was no sign of Ugatph anywhere, but for some reason, he could not move fully. 

As he turned his head to the left, he saw the reason for his immobility: Leia. Though she was clearly asleep, she clung to him tightly, almost desperately. Her hair fell in disarray, and her face was tear-stained and smudged with dirt. Nevertheless, Han thought her to be the most beautiful woman in the world.

He reached out to brush a loose strand of hair away from her face, then caressed her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. His fingertip then lightly traced the outline of her lips, marveling at the fact that he had been given another chance to touch her, to be with her. Just a few hours ago, he was sure that he would die. How in the world had he survived that encounter?

He didn't have much time to reflect on that question, because Leia began to stir at his touch. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with a familiar smile and a soft caress. Shocked, Leia struggled to form a coherent thought. Han seemed so healthy, so alive—she couldn't believe it.

"I must be dreaming," she said aloud.

Han smiled more broadly then, countering, "Sweetheart, if your dreams involve spending an uncomfortable night on the ground in the middle of a hiking trail, then I'm worried about ya. Maybe Doctor Han can help you find some better dreams…or just keep you occupied with other...um… more pleasurable activities."

"Han, do you ever stop?" she replied in an annoyed-sounding tone laced with pure joy.

"Nope," he said, his grin widening. "Ya know, if someone had told me that all I had to do to get you to sleep with me was to get shot, I'd have jumped in front of blaster fire long ago."

Unfortunately for Han, his lighthearted banter did not have its intended effect. Leia's smile vanished immediately, and she reached for the medical scanner. When the scan revealed only relatively minor injuries, she threw the thermals off to the side and visually surveyed his wounds. Though his shirt was burned away, his wounds seemed to have miraculously healed. A once gaping hole was covered by reddened and slightly puckered skin.

"This can't be real! It can't!" she screamed, turning away and steeling herself against the cruelty of her dreams.

As tears slid down her cheeks, Han sat up and placed his arms around her. "Leia, I'm okay."

Shaking her head forcefully, she replied, "No, he shot you with a blaster at close range."

"Leia, I know that, but he must have had the blaster set on stun or something."

At that comment, she snapped her head around to face him. Eyes flashing, she said, "You don't understand. You were _dying_! I saw those terrible wounds. I felt the life draining out of your body. I…."

Unable to continue, Leia began to sob violently. Han pulled her close, stroked her hair, and whispered soft words of comfort. When her tears finally ceased, he lifted her head, looked into her eyes. Gently wiping the moisture from her face, he said simply, "I love you, Leia." He then lowered his head to hers and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Leia responded hesitantly at first, but soon gave in to the sheer joy kissing Han. _This is not a dream_, she thought. _He's injured, but he's okay. I can feel his warmth, his strength, his heart beating close to mine. I must have just panicked last night. _

With that thought, all of the fear and terror drained out of her—Han was alive, he had come back to her. She took the initiative then, deepening the kiss and running her hands all over his body. Such passion was short-lived, however, as exhaustion quickly overtook her. She had never felt so weak in her life, and she collapsed unceremoniously on top of Han.

Concerned, Han asked, "Leia, are you alright?" He began to wonder if she had taken more of the blaster fire than he realized.

"I'm fine," she said with more confidence than she felt. "I just got dizzy, that's all."

"You are definitely not fine, Sweetheart. Lemme check you out."

With that, Han grabbed the scanner and ran a series of tests. Though the scan revealed no serious injuries, her system was definitely off kilter. She was low on bodily fluids and her body was drained of energy reserves. She had even lost six kilos since her pre-flight medical scan. Han was concerned, but he was determined not to show it.

"Well, Doctor Han. Am I going to make it?" Leia said, half seriously and half playfully.

"You'll be just fine, Princess, if you follow the doctor's orders."

"Oh, really?" she said seductively. "And what does the doctor suggest?"

"Well…," Han drawled. "The doctor has a number of remedies, including a therapeutic visit to the hot tub."

"Mmm…sounds like my kind of therapy," she said, reaching out to touch Han.

Han stopped her progress by placing a ration bar in her hand. "For now, though, you need to build your strength. The doctor suggests lots of food and water for energy."

"Sounds good," she said, realizing her lack of strength. "We'll save the hot tub for dessert."

Smiling in reply, he said, "I just love it when you follow orders."

"Enjoy it while it lasts, flyboy," she said, with just a hint of annoyance. Han certainly knew how to push her buttons. She was feeling stronger already.

* * *

After consuming their entire supply of rations, Han and Leia prepared to make the trek back down the mountain. They investigated the area thoroughly to make sure that Ugatph had not survived their unfortunate encounter. They also had another motive for the search. Both were secretly hoping to find the bounty hunter's blaster in order to decisively explain the events of the previous night. 

Being such practical people, Han and Leia were equally uncomfortable with the notion of the miraculous. After all, there had been no miracles for Alderaan, no mystical phenomenon to save Han from his miserable childhood. Such ideas created false hope and were better left to the realm of fairy tales and hokey religions.

Unfortunately, however, they would find no trace of the bounty hunter or his weapon. They were sure that he had been killed, because no one could survive a dead-center shot from Leia and a fall off of the side of the mountain.

However, they did have other concerns about Ugatph. Han had never known him to work with a partner, but if someone noticed his disappearance or one of his associates awaited their return, they could be in serious jeopardy.

For their own safety, then, they carefully removed any trace of their ordeal from the mountain path. They were pretty sure no one would have reported them missing, but they were determined to leave no suspicious evidence behind.

As they made their way down the trail, they leaned on each other out of physical and emotional necessity. They set a slow pace and talked only when necessary. They had made fairly good progress when they heard the sound of other hikers approaching.

Han quickly pulled Leia to the side of the trail and began kissing her passionately. Surprised, it took Leia a moment to respond fully to the kiss. Once she did, however, she immersed herself in the feel of his lips on hers and was completely oblivious to the couple that passed them on the way up the trail.

Han, too, was lost in the moment. What began as a tactic to explain their presence on the trail became an emotionally charged expression of his feelings for this woman. _What if I had lost her? What if a more competent bounty hunter had surprised us on the trail?_ He shuddered at the thought, breaking the kiss and stepping away from Leia.

Leia looked up at him, confusion evident in her eyes. "What's the matter, Han?"

"Nothing," he replied, meeting her eyes with a forced grin. "I was…just thinking we'd be more comfortable elsewhere."

Not quite believing him, Leia decided to let the issue drop for the moment. "Then why did you start something you couldn't finish?" she said lightly.

Leia could see the heat rising in his eyes as he said, "Oh, I plan on finishing this, Sweetheart. But, as a wise woman once said, 'I don't think we really need an audience.'"

"Well, if you didn't want an audience, flyboy, why did you kiss me in front of those hikers?" she asked mischievously. "Did you need to feed that massive ego of yours?"

"Actually, Princess, I didn't want to arouse suspicion. Wouldn't it seem kinda strange that we were walking _down_ the trail this early in the morning?" Then he smiled broadly and added, "Kissing you was just a bonus."

"I'm flattered," she relied, laughing. "Who would have thought that Han Solo was smart as well as sexy?"

"Well, Leia, we all have our hidden talents."

"And I'm sure you've got some more you're just dying to show me." With a wicked gleam in her eye, she added, "Now what was it you were saying about arousal?" Shocked at her own boldness, Leia thought, _Did I just say that? What kind of influence is this man having on me?_

Han was stunned as well, managing to stammer, "I…um…Let's get back to the hotel room."

She took off running, calling behind her, "Last one there is a nerfherder."

Han immediately took off after her, but after only a few meters, they realized that running was probably not the best idea.

"Maybe…we should…save our…energy…for later," Han managed.

Out of breath, Leia replied, "Sounds…like a…plan."

They took it easy for the rest of the trip. As they approached the hotel, however, they were greeted with the frightening sight of Imperial officers swarming the streets.

"Blast it!" Han swore, shrinking back into the shadows. "What is going on here?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out."

In response, Han stopped a passerby, saying, "Man, someone really must have pissed off the Empire to have this many officers after him."

The man laughed, replying, "Nah. They're having some kind of officers' meeting in town. Hey, at least they are good for my business. Speaking of which, I've got to run." "Hope you enjoy the Imperial company," he said cheerily.

"Great," Han muttered, ducking into an alley.

"Well, it could be worse. They could be looking for you, me or both of us."

"Thanks for looking on the bright side, Sweetheart."

"Anytime. So, what do we do now?"

"I think our best bet is to go to the hotel room and hide out. The _Falcon_ is too far away, and we can be spotted easily during the day."

"But the hotel is probably filled with Imperials."

"True, but once we get to the room, we don't have to leave. After all, we're honeymooners," he leered.

"Good point. Okay, so we stay in the hotel today and leave tonight?"

"Hey, Sweetheart, if they aren't looking for us, we can just hole up there until they leave. No one will be the wiser, and we can have a nice, long honeymoon."

"Tempting, flyboy. But I don't feel comfortable with all those Imperials around."

"I don't either, but I don't wanna go out in public with the Imps everywhere. Besides, we have that nice hot tub waiting for us."

"Do you ever think of anything else?" she asked laughingly with a hint of exasperation.

"I try not to, Sweetheart. Let's go. Whenever any officer gets close, we'll just use kissing as our cover."

"Well, in that case, we better practice before we go out there," she said, snaking her arm behind his head and pulling him toward her. "We don't want our cover to be blown."

"You know what they say…practice is key to mission safety…."

And then they spoke no more.


	13. Kissing as a Cover

By his count, Han was able to sneak in forty-seven kisses before he and Leia reached the door of their hotel room. He smiled inwardly at his excuses. _That gray blob over there looks like an Imperial uniform, Princess. Hey, that seven year-old boy could be an Imperial spy—you can't be too careful_.

Leia just smiled playfully at his antics, enjoying every minute of their adventure. She even managed to find her own excuses to lock lips with her favorite scoundrel. _Could it have been just five short days ago that Leia would have chosen killing him over kissing him?_

Han held on tightly to his love as he keyed open the entry. They were just about to enter the room when a real Imperial officer turned the corner at the far end of the hall. Han swept Leia up in his arms, kissing her passionately and carrying her inside the room. He barely registered a derisive snort of disgust from the Imperial as the door closed behind him. He did have the presence of mind to set the lock on the door, but he was soon lost in other, more pleasurable, sensations.

Leia was running her fingers through his hair and kissing him with reckless abandon. Her lips blazed a trail along his jaw line, pausing to trace the contours of his ear with her tongue. Han shivered at the sensation, but went weak at the knees when she whispered a ragged "I love you" in his ear.

Han stumbled slightly, but regained his composure long enough to set Leia on her feet in front of the couch.

"I love you, too, Leia," he responded breathlessly.

Pausing only long enough to remove their backpacks, Han pulled Leia into his embrace and down to the couch on top of him. His hands traveled everywhere; his mouth sought hers with an urgency he had never felt before. He could not touch her enough, couldn't kiss her intensely enough to express the depth of his feelings. His hands moved sensuously down her back, his fingertips then grazing lightly against the material of her shorts. Leia moaned softly in response, prompting Han to slip his hands beneath her shirt and lightly trace random patterns on her bare skin.

Though her senses were overwhelmed, Leia's strong spirit fought valiantly to match his pace. She grazed the back of her hand against the stubble on his face, before sliding her arm around his neck. She then rolled sideways, pulling her pirate along with her. Her fingertips slowly traversed the length of his spine, as she marveled at the play of his muscles underneath her hand. She kissed him more deeply then, conveying a desire long repressed, a powerful feeling too often denied.

Han shifted their position once more, moving Leia underneath him. His lips left hers to explore the hollow of her neck, then traveled lower, down the expanse of her heated skin. His tongue traced the outline of her shirt, eliciting a soft gasp from Leia.

Han realized that they were rapidly reaching the point of no return, and he wanted to make sure Leia was ready for that next step. He lifted his head, his eyes seeking those of the woman he loved. "Leia," he said, eyes brimming with emotion as he cupped her cheek. "Are you sure about this? I mean…we can wait if you want. I…"

"Han," she said simply, before cutting him off completely with a passionate kiss. She didn't want words to interfere with these blissful feelings. For once, she decided to give up her endless analysis and immerse herself in the beauty of the experience. Time was too precious—she almost lost him on that hiking trail, and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him again. He had to know how important he was to her, how much he was loved. She needed him to touch her, to hold her, to bring her fully to life.

Han gently pulled his lips from Leia's, yet he held her gaze lovingly. His hands moved to the front of her shirt, and he slowly began to unbutton it. The first button freed from its captor, Han leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the newly revealed skin. He was about to repeat the process when a loud yell from the hallway pierced the silence.

"Rebel scum!"

Han rolled off the couch with catlike precision, his blaster already in hand. How could he have forgotten the danger they were in? How could he forget that his first priority was to protect the princess, now and forever? He cursed himself for his carelessness and moved quickly towards the door.

Leia, meanwhile, had quickly recovered her faculties and moved into position behind him, blaster at the ready.

When they heard nothing but muted conversation in the hallway, Han ventured to the peephole. Fearing the worst, he was relieved to see a group of drunken Imperial officers trying to figure out how to open the door to their room. The relief on his face was palpable as he turned to Leia and lowered his weapon.

"It's okay, Sweetheart," he said quietly. "They're just drunk."

Tension fled her face immediately as she ran over to embrace Han.

After a moment, Han stepped back out of her arms and said, "Leia, we've got to be more careful. We've got to…."

"Yes, I know," she said, cutting him off with a trace of regret. "We've got to get ready in case they find out about us. I'll go pack my things so we can leave on a moment's notice, if necessary."

"I'll get everything together out here." As she turned to go, he said, "Don't worry, Sweetheart. We'll be okay."

She turned to him with a small smile, saying, "I know that, Han. But it's good to be prepared anyway." Then she added mischievously, "Besides, this is one of _your _missions. They never seem to go according to plan."

"My missions?" he asked loudly, in mock anger. "Sweetheart, you're the one who came up with that brilliant garbage chute idea. You're lucky we weren't crushed to death or drowned by that garbage monster."

"Someone had to save our skins," she said laughingly. "Besides we got out of that one just fine."

"Yeah, we did, Princess," he said more seriously. "We make a pretty good team, you know."

"I know," she replied, flashing him her most brilliant smile.

They both then set about their tasks, preparing to greet their unknown destiny.

* * *

Leia separated her belongings into two piles. She filled her backpack with basic necessities, technical equipment, and the box containing the rebel intelligence. She then neatly packed all of her other items into her suitcase, hoping against hope that they would'nt have to rush out and leave it behind. It was so nice to have new clothes and so hard to find anything in her size, especially on the run. 

She desperately wanted to take a shower, but she decided to check with Han first to make sure that they were still safe. She left a change of clothes on the bed and brought her bags out to the living area.

She was surprised to see Han sitting at the dining table with a feast spread out before him.

He turned to her then, saying, "You're just in time, Sweetheart. I thought you might be hungry."

He had actually just re-heated the poseimia in the kitchen unit and supplemented the meal with some basic food items supplied by the hotel. He did not dare leave the suite after their recent Imperial adventure, but he knew they both needed to eat. Frankly, he was surprised that they were both still standing after the day that they had endured.

Leia put her bags down by the couch and joined him at the table. "When did you have the chance to do this, Han?"

"I just whipped this up a few minutes ago," he said, pulling out the chair for her and flashing his most debonair smile. "You didn't know I could be so handy in the kitchen, did ya?"

"More hidden talents, eh, Solo? Who would have thought?" she said lightly, holding his gaze.

"Aw, c'mon Princess," he said, teasing her in response. "You've been secretly watching me for months now. I bet you know more about me than you're willing to admit."

"I know you're arrogant, that's for sure," she said laughingly. "Besides, you're the one who has been staring at me when you thought no one was looking."

"What gave you that idea, Princess?" he asked challengingly, as she raised her eyebrow in response. "Okay, okay, I'm guilty as charged," he replied, taking her hand gently in his. "I couldn't help it—you're so beautiful."

"Han," she admonished, turning away as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Leia," he said, turning her to face him. "I'm serious. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. You have such spirit, such passion. A man could drown in those eyes of yours."

Uncomfortable with such praise, Leia nevertheless ventured, "I guess I'd better be your lifeguard then."

"I guess so," he said, completely unable to come up with a witty response. Instead, he leaned over to her and touched her lips gently.

Leia, responded in kind, savoring the sweetness of the moment and relishing the taste of poseimia on his lips.

After a few minutes, Han pulled away and said, "Sweetheart, if you're hoping to be my lifeguard, you better eat something. That's not a job you can do on an empty stomach."

"Hey, I expect to be well-paid for such hazardous duty," she said mischievously.

Han shot her a slightly annoyed look as she added, "You can start by giving me some of that poseimia. I'm starving."

"We can't have our princess going hungry, now can we?" he said, placing some of the delicious meal on her plate. He then picked up the fork, loaded it with a morsel of the sinfully delicious food, and fed her.

He watched her carefully, delighting in the pleasure that spread across her face as she closed her eyes and reveled in the taste. A powerful feeling of longing gripped his body as he stood and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

She opened her eyes then, her expression betraying her confusion. "Where are you going, Han?"

"Don't worry, Leia. I'm just going to get a quick shower while you finish eating."

"What about you, Han? Don't you need to eat?"

He smiled then, saying, "I've already eaten, Princess. Don't worry about me…I'll probably have seconds later."

As he left the room, he silently cursed their situation. If circumstances were different, he would have liked nothing better than to watch his princess dine on the food he had prepared. After the meal, he would have swept her up in his arms, carried her to the shower, and feasted on the nourishment he had been denied for his whole life.

"Damn those Imperials," he cursed under his breath.

It would be a long, cold shower that awaited Captain Solo.

* * *

Leia had just finished eating when Han returned from the 'fresher. 

"How was your dinner, Princess?"

"It was wonderful, thank you. How was your shower?"

"It would've been better with some company," he said with a wink.

Leia blushed softly, but replied, "Well, one of us had to keep watch. Can you imagine how embarrassing it would be to be caught by the Imperials in such a compromising position?"

"Well, I don't see any Imperials," he said. Eyes smoldering, he held her gaze, adding, "And I don't plan on compromising." _Don't start something you can't finish, Solo._

Leia shivered visibly from the seductiveness in his voice, but she found herself unable to move. Instead, she willed him to come to her, commanding him to caress her by the simple power of her gaze.

Han moved toward her without a conscious thought, pulled to her by a force he could not explain or control. He could not resist lifting his hand to her face, tracing the outline of her lips gently with his thumb.

He was overwhelmed by the power of his love for her, experiencing a depth of feeling he never thought possible. Leia was his match in every way, and he could not imagine living without her. From the moment she challenged him in that Death Star corridor, she had rekindled in him a passion for life long dormant. He had pursued every selfish whim in the years before he met her, but those exploits had left him hollow inside. He was not going to be selfish this time, as her safety was his utmost concern. Besides, he wanted to make everything special for her—a quickie in the midst of enemy territory simply did not fit the bill.

He kissed her gently then, communicating his love for her in his reassuring touch. He then drew away reluctantly, saying, "Go get your shower, Leia. I'll take care of things out here."

Her confusion evident, Leia could only look at Han.

He smiled at her then, a look filled with love and regret. "We'll have our time, Sweetheart. I promise."

Understanding, Leia gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll hold you to that promise, my love," she said, before turning and walking away.


	14. The Gathering Darkness

Han had to struggle to calm his overheated body. It took every bit of willpower he possessed not to follow Leia into the shower. He could just imagine the water flowing down her body, caressing her skin and soothing her with its warmth. He shook his head in frustration.

"Get a grip, Solo!" he said aloud, trying to focus his thoughts elsewhere.

Love certainly did strange things to a man. He had always been a risk-taker and had given his body a wide range of freedoms. However, he had been immune to powerful emotions until Leia had stolen her way into his heart.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I wish I'd been paying more attention to the kid's Jedi meditation lessons."

Long repressed emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He wanted desperately to show Leia the depth of his feelings, to join with her physically and spiritually. If only they weren't in such a dangerous situation. Still, maybe there was a way to keep them safe, yet enjoy the time they had alone together.

Han immediately set to work. First, he used the _Falcon_'s camera to check the hangar for suspicious activity. When the camera revealed nothing but normal spaceport operations, he turned to the holonet for research. After a careful survey of their surroundings, he plotted the best escape route, and positioned their bags in the most convenient place for a quick exit.

Once that was accomplished, he programmed the holonet to scan for recent reports featuring either Han or Leia. The Imperials would never think to look for them here unless they received some suspicious news reports. Besides, even if some reporter caught wind of their location, it would take awhile for the Imperial machine to be put in motion. By that time, Han and Leia would be safe in hyperspace.

The truth was they were probably much safer here in this suite than on a rebel base. They had a wonderful opportunity to be alone together—an opportunity that wouldn't come again for a long time. They certainly wouldn't have such time together when they returned to base. She would go back to running missions for the rebels, and he would be gone for weeks at a time on smuggling runs for her Alliance.

How would he and Leia function there? Would she openly admit her love for him or would they have to sneak around so that Alliance bigwigs wouldn't be offended? How would they handle their living arrangements? Han knew he wanted Leia to be with him on the _Falcon_ every night, but Leia might be more comfortable in her own suite. Should he give up his sense of freedom for her comfort?

Then, there was the matter of Luke Skywalker. Han was very well aware that the kid was smitten with Leia, and he had never intended on betraying his young friend. How would Luke handle the newfound romance between his two friends?

Han's mind struggled to grasp all of the ramifications of this new situation, but he realized such projections were futile. He needed to stay attuned to the moment and deal with the immediate circumstances. He and Leia would be able to work everything out, assuming they survived this particular venture. To that end, he switched on the holonet and began scanning the local programs for items of interest about the Imperials.

* * *

When Leia arrived in the room, Han was intently watching the news. 

"I never saw you as the news type, Han. I always assumed you'd be more interested in sports or…other things."

At the sound of her voice, Han smiled and turned toward her. She was dressed in a shorts and a t-shirt, and her hair was damp and loosely plaited at her back. Despite the simplicity of her attire, Han had never seen her look more beautiful. "C'mon over here, Sweetheart."

Leia gave a genuine smile in reply, and moved gracefully toward the couch. As she sat down beside him, Han said, "I'll take a bad smashball game over boring politicians any day, but it's sometimes best to know your enemy."

"Did you find out anything?"

"Nah, but I've got the net programmed to alert us if our names are mentioned in any recent news stories."

"Good. Can you turn it to something else, then?"

"Why, Princess…" he said, in mock surprise, even as he changed the channel to a romantic music station. "I thought you lived for politics. You mean you don't want to hear about the latest intelligence reports?" he said, leaning in to kiss her neck.

"No, Han, I…" she started, but then forgot what she was going to say as his lips met her skin.

"What about committees?" he asked, his tongue tracing a path to her ear.

He felt her tremble under his ministrations. "Filibusters?" he whispered into her ear, feeling her shudder beneath him.

Turning his attention to her other ear, he whispered, "Parties?"

Struggling to regain her faculties, Leia took his head in her hands and said, "You are the only party I'm interested in, Flyboy." She then kissed him hungrily, feasting on his lips and running her hands sensuously down his back.

Leia could not believe her own boldness. Less than a week ago, she was afraid to even touch this man, but now she was the one escalating the intensity of their contact. Her body seemed to be a separate entity, seeking what it needed without any direction from her mind.

She had always prided herself on her use of logic and reason, but her passion for Han had carried her to the realm of pure feeling. This was clearly unfamiliar territory, but Han's guidance made it feel like home. All she could do was marvel at the sheer power of the love they had finally allowed to flow between them.

Her hands moved of their own volition to Han's chest. She ran her fingertips slowly over the contours of his body, then moved to unfasten the buttons of his shirt. Han's lips were nipping tantalizingly at her own, causing her to lose her concentration and fumble with the first button. Finally successful, she ran her hands lightly through his chest hair on her way to the next fastener.

Just then, the holonet burst to life around them. "According to her best friend, Princess Leia Organa was brainwashed by rebels," the news reporter said in a dramatic, gleeful voice.

Leia momentarily forgot what she was doing. She whipped her head around toward the projection and yelled, "What?"

An image of Leia shooting imperial soldiers appeared, followed by the face of a blonde haired woman. "She was my best friend, and she would never do such a thing unless she had been brainwashed."

"I don't even know who you are," exclaimed Leia crossly. "How dare you say that about me? Wait a minute…I do know you. You're Tarkin's spoiled brat daughter," she spat bitterly.

Smiling wryly, Han said, "Those Imps aren't stupid. They're using your actions to make the Alliance look bad."

Leia couldn't believe she had forgotten about Han. "I'm so sorry, Han. I just can't believe they'd pervert my actions this way."

"It's alright, Leia…just as long as you save some of those actions for me," he said suggestively.

Leia was just about to make a smart remark when Tarkin's daughter continued, "This is the man I hold responsible for the corruption of such a good girl." Han Solo's image flashed before them as she said, "Han Solo is a known criminal has been seen with the princess on several occasions." An image appeared of Han and Leia's mission to Ekelam. Both were wielding blasters and holding some innocent looking stormtroopers prisoner.

"I would give anything to have my best friend back," the girl lamented, closing her interview with the reporter.

The reporter nodded, saying, "If you have any information which would help to free the last princess of Alderaan from her evil captors, please call this station or your local authorities. The rebels must be stopped before more young and innocent girls are ruined."

Han turned off the projection, knowing he would have to deal with a very angry Leia Organa.

"The nerve of those people," she sputtered, fuming. "They just made a mockery of everything I stand for, everything I've worked so hard to accomplish."

"Calm down, Leia. You know how propaganda works. Besides, they did get one thing right."

"What's that?" she said cautiously.

"I certainly have corrupted you…or, at least, I was about to before we were so rudely interrupted."

Shocked for just a moment, Leia soon laughed in spite of herself. This was one of the things she loved best about her pirate—his irreverent humor never failed to bring a smile to her face, even in the worst of situations.

"You should be careful," she said seriously. "There's a high price to be paid for the crime of corrupting a princess."

"Oh, really," he said, playing along. "What's the punishment for such a terrible offense?"

"It's awful, Han," she said, lowering her head to kiss his neck. "First, they torture you," she said, running her tongue along his earlobe. "Then, they leave you at the mercy of the person you offended."

"Really?" Han croaked as Leia dragged her lips across his cheek and brushed them against his mouth. That simple touch overloaded his senses, and his brain could barely formulate a response. Stammering, he managed, "And…uh…then what happens?"

"You pray I'm merciful," she said, crushing his lips with hers and moving her hands to finish what she had started earlier.

The holonet roared to life a second time, blaring, "This just in…"

"Sith," Han hissed out of sheer frustration. "This just isn't fair."

An older woman appeared, saying, "My brother left me an urgent message about seeing Han Solo on Ord Mantell. He went after that despicable killer of our other brother alone, and I haven't heard from him since."

"Ugatph," he said, rising quickly from the couch. "Leia, we've got to get out of here now."

Leia, was already way ahead of him. She had leapt over the back of the couch, adjusted her clothing, and donned her backpack.

Han grabbed his own pack, took her hand, and guided her swiftly through the patio door. They figured they had a few minutes before the news was filtered to the local authorities, so Han and Leia moved at a seemingly casual, but fast, pace.

Eventually, Han and Leia made it to the busy spaceport. Everything appeared normal, but there were some Imperial officers milling around the entrance, engrossed in conversation. Passing by them would be risky, but they really didn't have much choice at this point.

Communicating silently, Han led Leia to the entrance, positioning himself between Leia and the Imperials. She was a more recognizable figure than he was, and he didn't want the Imps to get a good look at her. They had just made it past the officers, when one of them called out, "Hey, do I know you?"

Han stopped, assumed his most innocent look, and turned toward the officers. Using a horrible backwater accent, he replied, "I don't think so, sir, but I'm mighty glad to meet ya. Name's Sol." He held out his hand to the officer and added, "I sure want to thank you boys for keeping the galaxy safe. You don't get enough thanks for what you do."

The officer still looked a bit skeptical, but his expression lightened considerably upon hearing such a compliment. "You're welcome. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"No problem," Solo said affably. "The wife and I are just going to get something she left on our ship. Maybe we'll see you around."

With that, Han and Leia turned to leave, making a beeline for the _Falcon_.

"Do you think that worked?" Leia whispered. Han was about to reply, when a blaster bolt streaked in front of him.

"Guess not," he said, taking shelter behind a small ship directly across from his beloved ship. "We're gonna have to fight our way out of this one."

Han swiftly surveyed the situation. They were lucky in that only a small group of officers were positioned across the hangar. They would have to hurry, or they'd be fighting a much bigger force.

"Okay, Leia, we're going to have to make a run for it," Han said. "You go first, and I'll cover you."

Normally, Leia would have argued, but she knew they didn't have time to discuss their options in committee. Instead, she reached up, planted a firm kiss on his mouth, and said, "See you on the other side, Flyboy."

"I love you," he said earnestly, stopping her for a moment as she turned to go.

"I love you, too, Han," she responded, conveying the depth of her feelings with her eyes.

Leaving him then, Leia raced swiftly across the hangar. She managed to get off several shots as she ran, taking down at least one imperial officer. Han was also quite accurate with his own volleys, taking down two of the hated Imps.

The ramp of the _Falcon_ reached down to greet Leia, and she paused to fire a couple of shots in order to protect Han. Before Han could start his run, however, the imperial that had recognized them earlier targeted Leia and fired.

Han could only watch in horror as the blaster bolt slammed into Leia's shoulder and sent her flying backwards. Her head smashed into the ramp support, and she crumpled to the ground.

"No," Han screamed. Rage welling up inside him, Han dashed toward her. He fired angrily at the Imperials, targeting the three remaining officers with deadly accuracy.

Heart pounding furiously in his chest, Han moved quickly to Leia's side. To his relief, she was still breathing, but a small pool of blood had already formed beneath her head.

Scooping her in his arms, Han raced inside the ship and activated the ramp. He carried her to the medbunk, removed her pack, and set her down as gently as he could. He triggered the startup sequences to the ship by remote, even as he desperately searched for the supplies he needed.

Finding a bacta bandage, he wrapped her head quickly while speaking to her disturbingly unresponsive form. "Leia, can you hear me? I'm gonna get you out of here, Sweetheart. You'll be fine, I promise." He kissed her quickly on the forehead, strapped her to the bunk, and raced in the direction of the cockpit.

He willed his shaky hands into action, maneuvering the _Falcon_ out of the hangar and into the path of a huge Star Destroyer. Han cursed himself aloud, blaming himself for exposing Leia to such danger. He had never been one for praying, but he entreated every god he could think of to keep her safe. "I'll pay any price," he said over and over. "Just spare her life."

As if in answer to his prayer, the night sky was filled with light and the _Falcon_ was rocked with blaster fire. Their situation grim, Han made a silent vow. He would save his princess, no matter what the sacrifice.


	15. Escape

As the _Falcon_ barreled out of the hangar and flew toward the looming Star Destroyer, Han realized that he had two small advantages. The Imperials had not known the princess was on Ord Mantell, so their reactions were bound to be a bit slow. _Thank the gods for Imperial bureaucracy._ Second, the Imps were clearly under orders to capture them rather than kill them. Leia had only been stunned by the Imperial officers, which meant that they also had to be careful when firing at the _Falcon_ if they wanted to capture their prize unharmed.

The thought of Leia being anyone's prize made Han sick to his stomach, and he wondered briefly how she was doing. He desperately wanted to leave his pilot's chair and tend to her wounds, but he knew that he had to get them to safety first. Willing himself to concentrate, he maneuvered the ship out of the range of the Destroyer's tractor beam. He would take his chances with the fighters that were already swarming to his position. He set the turret guns to fire automatically, and he programmed the computer to calculate the jump to light speed.

The next few minutes played out in dizzying fashion, as Han led the imperial fighters in a dangerous game of hide-and-go-seek. At Han's command, the _Falcon_ darted, dipped, and rolled away from every obstacle to their freedom.

A casual observer to the battle would have marveled at the sheer genius of the flight. Though clearly driven by instinct, the ship's movements possessed a poetic elegance. It was passion tempered by love, skill blended with uncommon artistry. The drama was a compelling struggle for survival, a beautiful dance set against a wide black canvas punctuated with random points of light.

The experience of the flight was much different, however. Han cursed the turret guns for their inability to actually hit a target. They did provide some cover, but Han was frustrated by the fact that they had not damaged even one blasted fighter. "Damn technology," he muttered. Then, there was the matter of the navicomputer, which was taking forever in making its calculations. The _Falcon_ was rocked with blaster fire, and Han quickly switched more power to the aft shields.

"C'mon, baby," he said, urging both the ship and its stubborn navicomputer. Another blast shook the ship, setting off both alarm bells and a loud buzzer. Wasting no time, Han quickly checked the source of the alarm, and then reacted to the buzzer. Taking hold of the appropriate lever, Han eased it forward and felt the ship slam into hyperspace. Safe for the moment, Han made a quick check of the ship's systems and then raced to the side of his beloved princess.

Han could not make his legs move fast enough, could not keep the blood from pounding between his ears. After what seemed an eternity, he finally cast his eyes upon his sleeping princess. She was deathly pale, but her head wound had stopped bleeding in his absence. Checking the datapad for the medbunk readout, Han was relieved to learn that her condition was stable for the moment. However, the computer had provided a long list of tasks for her care.

Han vigilantly set about his work. He removed the bandage he had hastily applied earlier, cleaned the wound, and wrapped her head in a new bacta dressing. He then turned his attention to her shoulder. He carefully cut open her shirt enough to grant him access to the wounded area. A large purple bruise had already formed on her delicate skin, but there was no other visible damage. Han ran the hand scanner over the area just to be sure there were no breaks, but it appeared that Leia's shoulder was in relatively good condition.

Han refastened the buttons of Leia's shirt and reached out to gently caress her cheek. Just then, Leia began to exhibit the effects of stun sickness. Though she did not regain consciousness, she began coughing and retching uncontrollably. Han reached for a small empty container and lifted Leia so that her body could purge itself more easily. After several minutes, her body's spasms ceased, and she became limp in his arms.

Han tenderly lowered her to the bunk, and then got up to clean the container and fetch a wet rag. Returning to her side, he gently wiped her face and mouth, his fingers lingering to touch her soft lips. He bent down to kiss her forehead, whispering, "Please wake up, Leia. You're safe, Sweetheart."

When she didn't respond, Han left her briefly to prepare an IV. She was already severely underweight, and he was afraid she was also dehydrated as well. "This is gonna hurt a bit, Princess," he said as he inserted the line in her arm. Though she whimpered a bit, she did not regain consciousness as Han had hoped.

His work completed for the moment, Han pulled a chair close to the medbunk. He knew he should check the _Falcon_'s systems, but he couldn't bear to leave Leia until he was sure she would recover. Reaching out, he took one of her hands in his own and kissed it softly. With his other hand, he brushed as stray lock of hair from her face and stroked her cheek.

A single tear slipped down his face as he said, "I love you, Leia. Please be okay." Her lack of response released a flood of emotions, and his tears began to flow freely. He then began to shake violently as the stress of the day took its toll on his body. Though he struggled to remain awake until the princess regained consciousness, exhaustion eventually got the better of him. He drifted off into a fitful sleep, his hands still holding hers and his head resting against her on the medbunk.

His dreams, at least, finally offered a respite. His Leia was alive and happy, cocooned in the safety of his arms. Somewhere in the back of his mind, however, there was a persistent feeling of dread. The night, at least, would protect the princess and her pirate, but would the morning be so kind?


	16. Homecoming

Han was jolted awake as the _Falcon_ abruptly dropped out of hyperspace and slammed him to the floor. Picking himself up, he hastily grabbed the scanner and checked on Leia's health. Because of the medbunk restraints, she had suffered no ill effects of the hyperdrive malfunction. However, her condition had worsened slightly overnight, the scans revealing additional swelling and bleeding.

The medical instrument insisted that she was stable for the moment, so Han was able to leave Leia's side in order to run a diagnostic on his "other" girl. The _Falcon_ was in relatively good shape except for some cosmetic damage and a broken hyperdrive. The Imperials had apparently been better shots than Han had thought. They caused some seemingly minor damage to the ship's hull that had ultimately manifested itself into a complete hyperdrive system shutdown. Han was confident that he could repair it, but the parts and equipment he needed were at the base.

"Blast it!" Han shouted out of sheer frustration. He desperately wanted to get Leia to the base so that the rebel doctors could care for her properly. They were fortunate that they had stayed in hyperspace so long, because they were only about three days away from the base at their current speed. Still, any delay was not a good delay as far as Han was concerned.

Han quickly reprogrammed the navicomputer and rushed back to Leia's side. She looked vulnerable, almost childlike, and his heart contracted painfully at the sight of his fiery princess in such a weakened state. He gently took her hand in his, lifted it up slowly, and brushed her fingers against his lips.

"You've gotta wake up, Princess. You're the only one who can knock me down a few pegs when I need it." Laughing sadly, he continued, "I never knew how much fun it was to have to climb back up those pegs until I met you." "Besides," he said, struggling to keep a light and positive tone, "the universe will never survive my massive ego without you to keep it in check. Humanity needs you, Leia…I need you."

He was about to say more when the medical equipment squawked for his attention. Though the alarm sent him into a momentary panic, he calmed down when he realized that Leia's condition had not taken a turn for the worse. Instead, the noise indicated that the medical computer had calculated a course of treatment. The complicated medical jargon frustrated Han, but treatment seemed easy enough. The _Falcon_'s medical instrumentation would use sonic and laser technology to repair the wound without surgical intrusion.

This was the most important repair work Han had ever attempted, and he was meticulous in his approach. He researched the procedure to make sure it was completely safe, then worked diligently to ensure the machinery was calibrated properly. Only after triple-checking his work did he allow the procedure to begin.

He silently thanked Chewie for insisting that they invest in good medical equipment. _What had Chewie said?_ _As much trouble as you get into, Cub, we can't afford not to buy it. You'll never live to pay off Jabba if you don't._ Chewbacca's concern for his safety would now help save the woman who gave his life meaning, the woman he loved. "That's one more I owe you, Chewie," he said aloud.

The next two days, Han ate little and slept even less. He poured all his energy into caring for Leia, willing her to get better. The computer had deemed its procedure to be a complete success, and scans showed a steady improvement in her vital signs. However, she had not yet regained consciousness, causing Han great concern.

He had done everything he was supposed to do, though he was a bit of a clumsy nursemaid at first. He applied nutrition and hydration patches at regular intervals, kept the wound clean and sterile, and massaged her limbs to keep her circulation strong. He had seen more of her body than he ever thought possible, yet he took no joy in it. He went to great lengths to protect her modesty, even as he cared for her in the most intimate of ways.

The old Leia would have rather died than have him touch her this way. He wondered how the new Leia would feel. Would she blame him for what happened? Would she fall willingly into his arms no matter who was around? At this point, he didn't really care. All he wanted was to see her healthy again.

He had just finished his morning routine, when the computer alerted him to their arrival in the Hoth system. He leaned down, placed a quick kiss on Leia's forehead, and said, "I'll be right back, Princess. We're almost home."

Upon reaching the cockpit, Han sent the proper transmission codes to Hoth base. A fresh faced Lieutenant appeared on screen saying, "Welcome back, Captain Solo."

"I wanna speak to Rieekan, Lieutenant."

"But, sir, he's in a meeting right now. Can someone else help you?"

"Lieutenant, you tell him to get on the comm right now!" he yelled, holding his blaster where the young man could see. "This is urgent business concerning the princess."

Han had said the magic words. "Yes, sir," the young man said, and, in a short while, Rieekan appeared.

"What's going on, Solo?" Rieekan inquired worriedly.

"The princess has been injured. I want the medcenter on standby when we arrive, and I want techs to meet us at the _Falcon_."

"Of course," Rieekan said quickly. "What's her condition?"

"She's stable and her vital signs are good, but she hasn't been conscious for three days."

"What happened, Solo?" he said, concern evident in his eyes.

"Your military _intelligence_ booked us into a hotel with an entire convention of Imperial officers…that's what happened!"

"That's impossible! All our reports indicated a clean sector."

"Well, it ain't clean, I can tell ya that! This is either the worst case of incompetence I've seen yet or you've got an Imp working for ya!"

"I will handle this, I promise you. You take care of Leia…she's like family to me."

Han softened his stance a bit at the general's admission. "I know that, General. That's why I'm talking to you rather than taking target practice. Make sure that base is secure and bring us in with the tractor beam. I need to check on the princess."

"Will do, Solo. I'll deal with this personally."

"You do that, General. Solo out!"

* * *

"Princess," the voice called to her, whisper-soft as if carried over a great distance. The silken voice enveloped and caressed her, even as her senses strained to comprehend the shadow world she inhabited. She was enshrouded by a thick fog, an oppressive heaviness which had robbed her of taste and touch, sight and sound. She felt helpless and alone until a low rumbling tickled her ear and buried itself deep inside her. 

"We're almost home."

The tenderness of the voice seemed to break the spell, the fog lifting slowly to reveal her beloved Alderaan. She gazed over a lush green valley nurtured by a golden river. In the distance, proud mountains dared to touch the bejeweled sky. Against this backdrop, her palace home seemed impossibly small. Obscured by the trees, the palace struggled to reach beyond the ridge and carve its own niche in the marvelous landscape.

Her heart soaring, Leia's thoughts returned to the voice. Who had found her and led her to the place she loved above all others? She knew, somehow, that it was not her father, though she could not understand her certainty. Alderaan was her home and Bail Organa was the only man who had ever loved her. Who else would speak to her with such emotion and bring her to this very spot?

Leia was gripped by confusion as images suddenly bombarded her consciousness. She saw her father's face as he prepared her for that fateful mission and said his final goodbye. She then saw the torturers who had gleefully abused her on the Death Star and was accosted by the fearsome mechanical breathing of Darth Vader. Though she begged the visions to stop, she remembered the terrible explosion, the silencing of millions of voices as her enemies looked on with pride. It hit her then--her father was dead and the Alderaan before her was just an imperfect memory.

She sank to the ground in defeat, her joy at seeing her home transformed into paralyzing pain. The tears that formed refused to fall, however, and her torment found no release. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement, a shadowy figure running toward a mountain that was out of place in this world. "Wait," she tried to call, but her throat failed to produce a single sound.

She struggled to her feet, driven to action by a need she could not comprehend. She followed the figure up the mountain, her strength increasing with each step. She scrambled forward, barely registering the abuse her body absorbed from thorns and brambles and fallen logs. She rushed past a thunderous waterfall, heedless of its siren's call. Even as the thick mists closed in around her, she fought her way up the path.

Upon reaching the top of the mountain, the fog lifted once again. This time, however, there was no beautiful vista awaiting her vision. Instead, she was greeted by a dull light source and a metallic ceiling. She tried to move, but her whole body convulsed in pain. Gathering her courage, she turned her head in search of that voice. All she saw, however, was a tiny room and an open doorway.

She closed her eyes for a moment and tried desperately to collect her thoughts. The room was certainly familiar, but where was she? What had happened and why was she in such pain? She must have been shot, but she had no idea how it had happened. Had she been captured? No, surely not. Imperials would never leave the door open to an interrogation room or prison cell without the presence of several guards. Okay, then, what was this place?

Feeling the familiar vibrations of a space going vessel, she quickly surmised that she was on a ship. Is this a rebel ship? No, it was too small, too independent-looking. Who could possibly own a ship like this? Her mind scrolled through an endless list of acquaintances and associates before settling on the image of an impossibly handsome smuggler. "Han," she recalled, drawing a sense of both comfort and unease from the realization.

As if controlled by her thoughts, Han Solo appeared in the doorway. His face was haggard from lack of sleep, and he sported the scruffy stubble of a new beard. His facial features were also marked by hard lines, displaying the unmistakable signs of anger and frustration…at least, until he realized that Leia was awake. Relief flooded his face, and he rushed to her side. Leia's body reacted immediately, as emotions she could not name overtook her system.

Han weaved her fingers in his and began stroking her hair gently with his free hand. "Sweetheart," he managed shakily, overcome by emotion. "It's so good to see you awake."

"What happened?" she croaked, her confusion mounting.

"The Imps shot you as we were trying to escape. It was only a stun blast, but you slammed your head pretty hard as you fell."

Leia detected a swirl of emotions in his eyes as he spoke—rage, fear, and something else she was unable to identify. The way he looked at her then, Leia could almost swear that he was in love with her. She dismissed that thought quickly. Solo couldn't possibly love her, but something had obviously happened between them. Why couldn't she remember?

"Han, I don't remember…I…"

She was about to say more, but the beeping of the comm panel interrupted their conversation.

"Solo here"

"You've landed safely, Captain Solo. The med team is ready to board the ship."

Han stepped over to the controls and released the landing ramp. "Once you board, turn left and follow the corridor to the open doorway."

"Will do, Captain."

Solo turned to Leia, then, regret and hope in his expression. He moved close to her, his eyes intently focused upon hers. "They'll fix you up good as new, Princess."

"I…," Leia started to speak, but hesitated, unsure of what to say next. She was drowning in those eyes of his, confused by emotions she couldn't understand.

"Thank you for watching out for me, Captain," she said, immediately regretting her choice of words.

Taken aback by the formality of her tone, Han allowed just a bit of his old sarcasm to creep into his reply. "Just doing my job, Your Highness."

Aware of the hurt in his eyes, Leia wracked her brain to find words to soothe the situation. Before she got the chance, however, the med team arrived, performed a quick check of her vital signs, and whisked her away to the base medical center.

Solo followed close behind, oblivious to the men and women who tried to welcome him back. He might have failed in protecting her from his past, but he would not fail in securing her future.


	17. The Waiting Room

Han paced back and forth in the tiny waiting room, his nerves on edge. He was encouraged by the fact that Leia had been able to speak to him coherently, but her memory loss worried him. Was it a sign of serious damage to her brain? Were there side effects of the injury that had not yet appeared? He hadn't had a lot of time to examine her, and his medical skills were meager at best. Frustrated, he began to lose patience. What was taking so long?

At that moment the door to the waiting room opened and Chewie and Luke came in to greet him.

"We just heard the news, Han. How's Leia?" Luke asked worriedly.

"She was alert the last time I saw her, but she's been unconscious for the past few days. She also seems to have some memory loss."

"How bad is it?" Luke asked seriously, picking up on Solo's worried tone.

"She remembered me just fine, but she doesn't seem to have any memory of what happened to her." _Or what happened with us_, he added silently.

What did happen, Cub? Chewie growled. Up to this point, he had been silently watching Han with both concern and interest. The relationship between Han and the princess and obviously undergone a change in the past few days. In the years Chewie had known him, Han had never allowed his emotions to swim this close to the surface. The man standing before him was worn down from worry and visibly upset. Chewie was pleased that Han had seemingly acknowledged his feelings for Leia, but he hoped that this romance wouldn't have a tragic end. He wasn't sure the cub could handle such a loss.

"The blasted Imps decided to have a scum party at our hotel. We tried to sneak away, but we were recognized just before reaching the _Falcon_. Leia took a stun blast to the shoulder. She probably woulda been fine if she hadn't been slammed backwards into the ramp support. She hit her head pretty hard, Chewie. Lost a lot of blood."

"How did you get away, Han?" Luke asked.

"We were lucky that the Imps were only trying to capture us. Otherwise, you probably wouldn't be talking to me now. The _Falcon_ took some damage, but she got us out safely. You might wanna go get started on the hyperdrive, Pal. The Imps took a lucky shot at her."

You don't want me to stay here? Chewie asked.

"Nah, you go take care of my other girl," Han said, not even realizing his slip.

Luke's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he regained his composure quickly and said nothing. It was slightly uncomfortable for him to feel such strong emotions emanating from his friend, especially since Han usually kept his feelings so closely in check. As surprising as Han's visible display was, however, Luke was not really shocked that something had happened between Han and Leia.

He might be an ignorant farm boy, but Luke had been able to see the situation much more clearly than either of them had. As much as they bickered, Han and Leia were good for one another. Han had been the only one to help her through the destruction of Alderaan, though many had tried to assist her. Leia, on the other hand, gave the world-weary smuggler a sense of purpose and challenged him to rise above apathy and selfishness. The pair were never as much alive as they were when they were together, though their arguments served as a convenient means of denying their feelings.

Luke knew that both Han and Leia were aware of his youthful crush on the Alliance leader. However, as their attentions turned to one another, neither realized that his feelings had also changed. He had built a wonderful friendship with the princess, but he was perfectly happy to enjoy their easy camaraderie and the special bond of kinship that he could not quite explain. He had realized very early on that he had been infatuated with an image and not a real person. Leia was more wonderful than he could have ever imagined, but she was not the right woman for him.

As a result, he and Chewie had been working behind the scenes to nudge their friends into acknowledging their feelings. Han and Leia's arguments had been especially heated of late, the intensity causing significant pain to both the smuggler and the princess. As a result, Luke had made a point of speaking to both of them before the mission. He casually let it slip to Han that Leia had complimented him in private and informed the princess that Han had decided to stay. He had hoped that their attitudes would soften a bit toward one another so that they could explore their real feelings. It appeared, for the moment, that the plan had been a success. However, he now worried by Han's current state of mind. His friend was clearly devastated by Leia's injuries and by something else Luke couldn't quite pinpoint.

As Luke struggled for something to say next, his chrono alarm beeped.

With regret evident in his voice, Luke said, "I've got to go too, Han. I've got a patrol flight in an hour. Will you keep me informed about how she's doing? I'd like to come and see her when they allow visitors."

"Will do, kid. She's gonna be all right, you know," Han said gently, suddenly mindful of Luke's strong feelings for the princess.

"I know, Han," he said, giving him a brief hug of encouragement before heading to duty.

Luke's exit coincided with the arrival of General Rieekan and Major Malad Eleisoeve, head of military intelligence for the Hoth operation. Han couldn't stand Malad—the very sight of him made his blood boil. Malad was arrogant, ruthless, and completely incompetent. Nepotism had assured him a high military rank, and his betrayal of colleagues had accelerated his career.

Solo had always disliked Malad because he was careless with lives and slipshod in his work. However, that dislike had escalated into full-blown hatred when Han had stumbled upon Malad making unwanted advances toward the princess. Leia was handling the situation diplomatically, but it was clear that she was very uncomfortable.

Han intervened quite forcefully and had been one of Malad's targets ever since. Military intel began to pry actively into his background and made it much more difficult to obtain the proper clearances for his work. Leia had stepped in on his behalf and the harassment had eased, but Solo thought it likely that Malad had been responsible for the "intelligence lapse" leading to their encounter with the Imperials.

"How is she, Solo?" the general asked kindly, his words interrupting Han's train of thought.

"I don't know, General. I haven't heard anything yet."

"I'm sure they will know something soon. We'll just have to be patient."

"My patience is wearing thin, General."

"And why is that, Solo?" Malad sneered. "Are you afraid the princess will reveal you as the Corellian k-tah you are?"

Han was about to explode at the major when the doctor entered the room.

Concern quickly replaced anger, as Solo asked anxiously, "How is she, Doc?"

The doctor glanced quickly at the general, seemingly hesitant to give out private information about the princess.

When Rieekan nodded his assurance, the doctor replied, "She is in excellent health given the circumstances. Captain Solo did an impressive job of keeping her stable in the days since her injury. Because of that, I expect her to make a full recovery. She should be strong enough to move to her quarters in a few days and should be ready to return to duty in a couple of weeks."

Relief washed over Solo like a waterfall, leaving his body so weak that he was forced to sit down.

"That's excellent news, Doctor," said Rieekan, replying for the suddenly silent Solo. "We understand that there was some memory loss as a result of the incident. Can you tell us what's happening there?"

"The memory loss is permanent, I'm afraid. The memories are still stored in her brain, but the pathways to the memories are blocked. She's fortunate in that she has only lost her most recent memories. Tests indicate exceptional recall for all events preceding this last mission."

"Can she remember anything about the past few days?" asked Rieekan.

"Her last memory is of boarding the _Millennium Falcon_ and having a disagreement with Captain Solo."

Han's face fell at that information, but Rieekan was forced to suppress a smile. _Those two were always bickering about something._

"What was the disagreement about?" asked Eleisoeve eagerly. He was just dying to get something incriminating on that despicable mercenary.

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask her that yourselves. She didn't go into detail about the incident."

Quickly changing the subject, Rieekan asked, "If the memories are there, is there a medical means to retrieve them?"

"Not without a risky surgery, which I would never agree to perform. Jeopardizing an entire future for the retrieval of a few memories breaks all the codes of medical ethics."

"Well, if you won't perform the surgery, I'm sure one of the medical droids could perform the procedure," said Eleisoeve, thinking aloud.

Finding his strength, Han stood up moved threateningly toward the major. "Now wait just one minute…."

The doctor cut him off, saying firmly, "The success rate of the procedure is just under twenty percent. No person or droid in my department will be performing such a surgery, period."

Rieekan stepped in, saying, "The health of the princess is paramount. We will not take any unnecessary risks with her life."

"But, sir…," Eleisoeve whined.

"That's an order, Major. The princess will not be sacrificed because of your department's failures."

"Yes, sir," Eleisoeve replied, defeated for the moment.

"We'd like to see her, Doctor," said Rieekan.

"Yes, of course. She's a bit weak, but she should be able to handle a short visit."

The general turned to Han and said gently, "We've got to ask her a few questions, but we won't be long. You'll be able to see her in a few moments."

"Thank you, General," he replied sincerely. He was glad to see at least one of the rebel commanders watching out for his princess.

Left alone once more, Han's weakness returned. Sinking down to a seated position, he silently thanked every Corellian and Alderaanian god and goddess he knew for Leia's recovery.

He then pondered the reality of her memory loss. If she couldn't remember anything after boarding the ship, that meant she had no memory of the events that had changed their relationship. She couldn't remember the mists from the waterfall bathing them in coolness as the touch of her lips ignited a blaze consuming body and soul. She couldn't recall the perfect harmony of their dance or the passion that had taken them both by surprise as the result of an accidental caress in the hot tub.

It physically hurt him to think of all the special moments she had lost, that they had both lost as a result of their encounter the Imperials. She would never know that he had admitted his love first, never understand the private jokes born of their playful banter. Even if he described each and every moment to her in detail, the experiences would never really be hers. As much as she relied on logic, she might not even believe him in the first place.

Guilt seized him then, as he blamed himself for causing her injuries. If he had simply avoided working for Jabba, he would have never met Ugatph, and he and Leia could have remained safely hidden in their hotel room on Ord Mantell. His greed was the cause of her injuries and could conceivably endanger her in the future. As the bounty on his head grew, more hunters would join in the search. He had to pay off Jabba now if he wanted to protect Leia and her cause.

It pained him to even consider leaving Leia, but he could think of no other way to protect her. Maybe the memory loss had been a blessing in disguise. If she couldn't remember the fact that they had fallen in love, she would be spared the pain of losing him if he were to be murdered by Jabba.

His own pain, however, would serve as both his penance and his motivation to survive. He vowed that he would pay off his debt to Jabba, find Leia and make her fall in love with him all over again. Her mind may have forgotten what had happened on the journey, but the feelings were still there, waiting to be tapped.

Han's train of thought was interrupted by a soft, "ahem."

"Captain Solo," the doctor said kindly. "General Rieekan asked me to inform you that you can see the princess now. She's asleep, but the general insisted that you be allowed to visit."

"Thank you, Doctor," Han said, rising quickly and rushing toward her room.

As he entered the room, his heart stopped beating for a moment. She was incredibly beautiful, her hair spilling gloriously about her head and her face relaxed and untroubled. Her color had improved tremendously over the past few hours and her expression was released from the pain that had marred her features over the past few days. He moved quietly to the bed, leaning over her and taking her hand in his. He stroked her hair gently with his free hand and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Sitting down, he whispered, "Leia, I can't tell you this when you're awake, but I love you, Sweetheart. I'm gonna pay off Jabba and come back for you, I promise. Until then, I just want you to concentrate on getting well."

Words failed him then, so he tried to project his feelings for her one last time through the touch of his hands. He could not resist brushing her lips lightly with his own, sealing his promise to her. Placing her hand gently on the bed, he turned to go. Before he reached the door, however, he turned to see her one more time. "I love you, Leia," he called softly, then forced himself to leave while he still possessed enough strength to do so.


	18. What Dreams Reveal

**Author's note**: After three frustrating days, the system finally allowed me to upload this chapter. Sorry for the delay, but it couldn't be helped. Enjoy!

* * *

As he was leaving Leia's room, Han was approached by a young lieutenant. 

"Captain Solo, sir. General Rieekan has requested your presence in the briefing room."

"Tell the general I ain't goin' anywhere til I get some shut-eye," Han said, walking past the young man without hesitation. The last few days had taken a toll on the smuggler, and he couldn't stomach the thought of another meeting with the Alliance brass.

"But, sir," the young man persisted. "The general said it was urgent. You need to report immediately."

Turning quickly toward the young soldier, Han replied, "I don't hafta report anywhere, junior. I ain't a part of this rebellion."

Flustered, the lieutenant stammered, "You…you have to go. The general said it had to do with the princess."

The mention of Leia caught Han's attention. Turning once more, he asked, "What about the princess?"

"Well, sir. I don't have much clearance, so he couldn't give me many details. However, he said that your testimony was needed to protect the princess and that you were supposed to bring the box."

Confused, Han asked, "What box?"

"I don't know, sir. He said that you would know what he was talking about. You are to meet him ASAP."

Wracking his brain for a moment, Han finally realized what the general meant. "Thank you, Lieutenant. Tell the general I'll be there soon."

"Yes, sir."

Han left the lieutenant and quickly made his way to the _Falcon_. He didn't need the Force to tell him what was going on here--Major Eleisoeve was making his move, seeing the perfect opportunity to discredit the princess. Malad might have gained his position by stepping on other people, but Han wasn't about to let Leia be his next victim.

Upon reaching the ship, Han began searching frantically for Leia's backpack. He was sure he'd left it near the medbunk, but he couldn't find it anywhere. His frustration mounting, Han began throwing supplies everywhere trying to locate the missing pack.

As Han was about to reach his breaking point, Chewbacca entered the room and yelled, What are you doing, Cub?

"I can't find it, Chewie," Han said worriedly.

What's so important that you'd tear up the _Falcon_?

"I need Leia's backpack. Have you seen it anywhere?"

It's in your cabin. I moved it so I could clean up in here. What's going on?

"I've got to get something to General Rieekan. Malad's makin' a power play and Leia's his target."

I will come with you, then. Major Eleisoeve is not to be taken lightly.

"Thanks, Pal, but I'd feel better if someone were watching over Leia."

And who will watch out for you when the major renews his vendetta? You don't think he's forgotten, do you?

"I can handle myself, Chewie. Besides, I've got Rieekan on my side for this one. It'll be okay."

Alright, I will check on the princess, Chewie whuffed, his reservations apparent from his tone. Call me if you need help.

"You bet," Han said, turning to leave.

Han, Chewie called. You love her, don't you?

"Yeah, Chewie, I do," he admitted, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Then I will guard her with my life."

"Thanks, Chewie. I owe you."

Chewie watched Han go, thinking to himself, _No, Han…I owe both of you_.

In one of those rare moments of dreamer's clarity, Leia realized that she was asleep and dreaming of him again. She remembered that he had been a frequent visitor during her slumbers of late, a fact which had disturbed her greatly during her waking hours. Often, those dreams began as a continuation of one of their verbal sparring sessions, the combatants unleashing words in a barrage of cover fire intended to protect some elusive part of themselves.

In these dreams, however, words simply did not have the potency they possessed in the waking world. Insults did not wound, and accusations seemed to disintegrate before meeting their intended target. No matter what she tried, he kept coming toward her, successfully evading all of her carefully built defenses. Even more frightening was the fact that she _wanted_ him navigate her defenses, _needed_ him to come closer. Sometimes she faced him resolutely, determined not to succumb to those feelings. His touch was met with forced indifference, his kiss rebuffed with unresponsiveness. Leia could successfully force him away in those dreams, but his absence always left her empty, bereft.

Most of the time, however, those dreams ended in hot, passionate embraces. It amazed her how many different ways they came together in those dreams. Sometimes, he stoked the fire slowly, planting soft, teasing kisses on her body, whispering her name and stroking her deftly with his hands. At other times their war of words exploded into another type of battle entirely. Meeting as equals, they devoured each other with fervent kisses, ravaged each other with constantly seeking hands. In some of the dreams, she was the aggressor, stalking her prey ruthlessly and kissing him with an urgency that left him speechless.

This dream, however, was distinctly different from the others. Han was protective, caring. Passion still burned in his eyes, but that emotion was dwarfed by the love that marked his entire visage. One of his hands held hers, softly caressing her skin with his thumb. His other hand stroked her hair lovingly, his touch causing her whole body to tingle with delight. He stood up then, his lips descending upon hers ever so slowly. His touch was tender, his mouth brushing gently against hers. Leia thought she might die from the exquisite feeling of his lips on hers.

"I love you, Leia," he said, his voice trembling with emotion.

Leia began to respond, but the words died on her lips when he vanished before her very eyes.

"Han," she screamed, but the darkness allowed nothing to escape its grasp, not even the terrified sound of her voice.

Leia awoke with a start, her heart pounding furiously. Her eyes darted frantically around the room, desperate to find him. The soft hiss of the closing door nudged her senses, bringing her fully to consciousness. Realizing that she was safe in the medcenter, Leia relaxed into the pillow and tried to make sense of her tangled feelings. Who had she been so anxious to find, and what had she been dreaming about?

She closed her eyes, willing her body to calm and her head to clear. She ignored the lingering pain of her injuries and allowed her feelings to guide her. Memories of the dream kiss washed over her then, her body reacting with an unfamiliar, yet powerful, desire.

Why was she so attracted to him? She had been dreaming of him for months now, and the sensual content of the dreams had always disturbed her. Still, she had studied enough psychology to know that dreams were simply the mind's method of working out problems. The fact that she had experienced so many problems with Han since he had rescued her was, no doubt, the cause of his frequent visitations.

As for the sexual nature of the dreams, she convinced herself that it was simply a normal part of life. Before her capture, she had experienced a dream about intimate relations with a surprisingly scruffy-looking stormtrooper. That certainly did not mean that she had feelings for the minions of the Empire. Besides, her sleeping mind had probably deduced that the only way to shut Han Solo up was to take him to bed.

She laughed self-consciously at that last thought and immediately regretted her actions. Her sore shoulder began to throb, and her head began to pound in response. She resisted the temptation to call for more pain medication, wanting time alone with her thoughts. This last dream had been different than all the others, and she could not dismiss it as easily. Han had been gentle and caring, emotions radiating freely from his soul and infusing her with a warmth she had not felt in ages. Had he really said that he loved her?

Leia shook her head slowly. "Dream Han" might have been open with his emotions, but she didn't think that the real Solo was even capable of them. Han was funny and loyal, but he was also self-involved and far too casual about the women he dated. He was always quick to brag about his latest conquest, especially, it seemed, if he thought he could annoy the 'Ice Princess' with his embellishments.

A few months back, they had even talked about the concept of love, taking advantage of one of the rare occasions when they had been companionable for an entire evening. Han and Luke had accompanied her to the base showing of classic holo film _The Sun Conflicts_. Set in an ancient war, the movie had enough action to keep the men happy, but enough romance to keep the few women on base involved in the story.

As they were eating dinner after the movie, Han mentioned that he didn't believe in all that "happily-ever-after nonsense." He said that the main characters might have had a passionate fling, but that they would have never remained together. When she asked him why not, Han had replied, "Simple…they're too different."

Intrigued, she had pressed on, wanting to know more about him. "I take it you don't believe in love," she had said.

"Nah," he replied. "I think it's like the Force—one of those hokey ideas we make up to help us feel better about the universe."

Luke started to intervene at that point, but the two of them just ignored him, immersed in their own private conversation.

"How did you become so cynical?" Leia asked.

"I'm not cynical, Your Worship, I'm just realistic. Have you ever known someone who was really in love?"

"Of course, I have," she replied automatically, searching her mind for examples. "It's just rare, precious."

"Have you ever been in love?" he ventured, his voice taking on a sultry tone.

"No," she replied, defensive. "But that doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Just like the Force, huh? Ya know, I've been around lots of women, and I'm sure I've never seen it."

Amused by the flash of jealousy in her eyes, he continued, "Relationships aren't miraculous, Princess. You have fun and move on to the next challenge when the fun is over. Anyone who says otherwise is just kidding themselves."

For some reason, she had been incensed by his comments, but Han had actually displayed the presence of mind to quickly steer them away from the topic. Soon, they were playing cards and laughing with Luke, serious ideas forgotten.

Han was definitely not the type to fall in love, she reasoned, her mind returning to the present. Still, she remembered the look on his face as he stood in the doorway of the _Falcon_'s tiny med room. He was physically affected by her well-being, his haggard appearance magically transformed by joy and relief. His movements toward her were unsure, almost clumsy, as if he could not believe that she was really alive. However, he soon regained his usual grace, taking her hand and stroking her forehead with a tenderness that seemed so out of character.

Fear had welled up inside her, then, her body at war with a mind struggling to comprehend the situation. The last thing she remembered was arguing with Han and now he was acting as if he loved her. It didn't make sense at all, and Leia craved control.

Relying on old rules that did not fit this confusing new game, she visibly hurt Han with her tone. Before she had the chance to make amends, however, she had been whisked away to the medcenter and had not seen him since. She wondered if Han had been her mystery visitor, and it surprised her to realize how much she wanted him to be with her. Shaking off that feeling, she decided that she had probably just missed another intrusion by the medical staff.

She still worried about the memory loss, however, and was frustrated that no one could explain what happened. The Alliance Council had come to her with questions and the doctor had described her condition, but no one seemed to know exactly how the memory loss had occurred.

She felt as though she had been placed in the middle of a holo film without the benefit of a script. All the characters were acting strangely, and she couldn't even understand her own reactions. What had happened on Ord Mantell that had so completely altered her reality?

On the other hand, maybe nothing significant had happened, and her memory loss was simply causing her to misinterpret the data. That explanation seemed to make more sense that the idea of Han falling in love with her. He was simply worried about her, that's all. They were _friends_, she reasoned, and she knew that she would be terribly upset if she thought he might die. Her mind was probably just projecting her dreams into reality, desperately trying to fill in the large gaps left by the accident.

At that moment, the door hissed open, and Leia turned her head, secretly hoping to see Han standing there.

It took all of her diplomatic skills to hide her disappointment as Chewbacca entered the room.

Hi, Little Princess, he whuffed softly.

"Hi, Chewbacca," she replied, a genuine smile spreading across her face. "How are you?"

I'm fine. How are you feeling?

Leia couldn't understand him completely, but she knew that he had inquired about her health.

"I'm a little tired, but I'm feeling much better, thanks. Where's Han?" she said casually, trying not to sound too interested.

He had an important meeting to attend, but I'm sure he'll be here soon. He loves you, you know.

Chewbacca's long response was difficult for her to follow, but she understood that Han was tied up with some meeting. She couldn't quite follow the part about his feelings, however, and she wondered about his health.

"He's not sick, is he, Chewie?" she asked, concern evident on her face.

No, Princess. Everything is fine. He pronounced his words slowly, making sure that she understood his meaning. It was probably good that she could not translate what he had said about Han's feelings, as it was not his place to tell her. However, he did not want to add to her stress.

"I'm glad," she said, relief flooding her face as she struggled to suppress a yawn.

Get some rest, Princess, Chewie urged, clearly seeing her exhaustion.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Chewie gently said, Close your eyes, Leia. You are safe here.

Feeling completely secure, her eyes closed involuntarily as her body's demands once again took precedence.

As she drifted off to sleep, her protector smiled at Leia and wondered how the man who loved her was faring.


	19. Paying the Price

**Author's note: **Once again, the upload system has been uncooperative. Thanks for your patience and enjoy!

* * *

Ignoring proper procedure, Han burst into the conference room. Eyeing Malad at the far side of the table, Han flung the box at the major. "There's your _intelligence_," he spat. "I hope it was worth it!" 

"Thanks for the delivery, Solo, but without Leia's testimony, we have no way of knowing if the information is legitimate," Malad said calmly.

"Oh, sure, Malady," Han replied, his anger rising. "I just happen to be able to create a security box protected by the highest level Alliance codes."

"Oh, really, Solo. And how do you know it's protected by the highest level codes."

"They're _always_ protected by the highest level codes. Everyone knows that. Besides, how would I get those codes, anyway? It's not like I have much clearance around here."

"Of course, you don't, Solo. No one would trust _you_ with information. You probably tortured the princess to get the information, then planned to turn her over to the Imperials after you were done. It's quite a coincidence that they just happened to be on Ord Mantell."

"Yeah," Han countered, barely controlling his anger. "It is interesting that they were there considering that _your_ intelligence marked the sector as secure. Did ya screw up again, or did ya purposefully put Leia in danger for turning you down cold?"

"I resent those implications, Solo. My reports have been checked at the highest levels, and I would never intentionally put one of the most important members of the Alliance in harm's way. You, on the other hand, have no official ties to the Rebellion. You are a mercenary who sells his services to the highest bidder. Who is paying you this time, Solo?"

"That's enough, Major," Rieekan said. "Captain Solo is a hero of the Rebellion, and has proven his loyalty time and time again. I won't have you attack him with unfounded accusations."

"That's okay, General. I can handle this," Han said, his tone grateful.

Turning to the major, Han said, "Ya know, Malad, there's just one problem with your little theory…_I_ didn't get anything out of this but a damaged ship and a badly injured…friend. If Ord Mantell was a setup, why would I come back here with the princess? I coulda just said that she was captured or that she died."

"Ah, but you earn our trust this way." Then he added, wickedly, "Isn't it convenient that the princess is in no shape to confirm your story. What did you do to her, Solo? Attack her with a blunt instrument when she wasn't looking?"

"I would never hurt her!" he shouted forcefully, revealing more of himself than he ever intended.

"Maybe, you didn't have to," Malad said, an evil glint in his eye. "You seduced her, turned her into a smuggler's whore, and now she's just playing along to save her reputation."

Han wasted no time on words. He scrambled across the table and slammed the major against the wall, preparing to pummel him into unconsciousness.

The Alliance brass worked quickly, however, and the general and two other men dragged Solo away from the major. "Don't talk about her that way," he screamed, struggling to free himself from the grasp of his captors.

"Calm down, Han. You aren't helping the situation," Rieekan said urgently, trying to talk some sense into the furious young man.

"I seem to have struck a nerve," Malad crowed. "What you say is of no consequence, however. I have access to new technology which will bring the truth to light."

"What are you talking about, Major?" Rieekan asked worriedly.

"Alliance scientists have developed a new method of interrogation that taps directly into the brain and displays memories on a holo screen. Leia may not be able to access those memories, but we certainly can."

"How dangerous is this?" Rieekan asked.

"The technology is new, but seems to be free of major side effects. It has only caused brain damage in a few cases."

"That's unacceptable!" screamed Rieekan.

Han was even more forceful, shouting, "I won't let you touch her!"

"I've already received approval, General, so your objections are irrelevant. As for you, Solo, I'm having you placed under arrest for assault. You have absolutely no say in the matter."

General Rieekan was stunned. "I won't let you do this…I'll appeal the decision to the Council."

"You won't win, General. Time is of the essence, and we have to technology to solve this problem decisively right now. I'm preparing the team as we speak."

As he was being dragged out of the room, Han said, "Malad, wait!"

"Wait for what, Solo? I've won."

"I know a way you can get the information you need without risking the princess' health."

"What method is that, Solo?"

"Use truth drugs on me…any kind you want. I'll give my full consent and cooperation."

"You don't have to do this, Solo," Rieekan told him.

"Yes, I do, General. I won't let this man experiment on Leia."

"All right, then, Solo." Turning to Malad, the general said, "I will only allow this on one condition."

"What's that, General?"

"I will be responsible for administering the truth serum and will be the only one to ask any questions."

Malad started to interrupt, but the General cut him off. "You and the members of the Council will be allowed to watch the proceedings in the observation room. You can monitor the interrogation closely from there, but I retain sole control of the questioning."

"But, sir. How can we be assured that the information we receive is complete?"

"Are you questioning my abilities, Major?"

"No, sir."

"Then I take it you agree to my terms."

"Yes, sir."

"That will be all, Major."

"Yes, sir."

Malad had been trumped in the end, but he could not contain his glee at the situation. Solo would be exposed as a criminal, the princess would be discredited, and his own background would remain hidden. Things were working out beautifully, and it only took the mention of a non-functional technology to spring his trap!

* * *

Han was taken into custody by General Rieekan and led to his private office. 

"Are you sure about this, Han?"

"Yeah, General, I'm sure. Do me a favor though, would ya?"

"Sure, Solo. What is it?"

"Get word to Chewie and Luke and tell them what's happening. Also, make sure that no one tells Leia anything about this."

"She has a right to know, Solo. You are taking a huge risk to protect her."

"Yeah, and I don't want her feeling guilty about it. She's got enough to deal with."

Flashing a knowing smile, Rieekan replied, "Okay, Solo, have it your way. You better hope she doesn't find out that you kept this from her, or you'll be forced to face her wrath on your own. I can't help you."

"She's a feisty one, I'll say that for her," he said, as flashes of their arguments on Ord Mantell entered his mind. "But, I'm willing to risk it. Do I have your word, General?"

"On my honor, Solo," the general said, shaking Solo's hand. "Oh, and Solo, I'll keep my questions strictly on the topic at hand. I won't go delving into your more…private matters."

"I appreciate that, General," Han said simply, thankful that he had a trustworthy ally.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Rieekan's young lieutenant entered the room, saying "They're ready for you in the interrogation room, sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Tell them we'll be there shortly."

"Yes, sir."

"Are you ready, Solo?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, General."

"Let's get this over with. After you."

"I just love this Alliance hospitality," he quipped, striding quickly toward the interrogation room.

Rieekan smiled and said nothing. Silently, however, he thought, "I'm sorry, Han, but I'll make this as easy as possible. I couldn't face Leia otherwise."

* * *

The next time Leia opened her eyes, she was surprised to find Luke sitting by her bedside. 

"Luke," she said, smiling. "How wonderful to see you. Where's Chewbacca?"

"He had to go…take care of something, but he asked me to stay with you until he returned."

Leia couldn't believe how protective everyone was being. "I don't need a bodyguard, Luke, but I'm glad that you are here."

"I am, too," he said softly, taking her hand. "How are you feeling, Leia?"

"I'm sore, and a bit dizzy, but mostly, I'm confused."

"What do you mean?"

"I have this big hole in my memory, and the world seems to have changed. I can't really explain it, but time has moved on without me, and I'm still stuck in the past. Am I making sense?"

Luke smiled at her gently, realizing that she had sensed the changes in Han Solo. He wondered what had really happened between them.

"Yes, Leia. It makes perfect sense," he reassured her. "To you, that part of your life never existed, but, to others, it was very real. I can see how that would be frustrating."

"When did you get to be so wise, Luke?" she asked.

"Aw…I wouldn't say wise…I'd say sympathetic."

"You're being quite modest, unlike someone else we know," she teased. "Where is he, anyway?"

Leia had tried to sound nonchalant, but the urgency in her voice was unmistakable. Luke was under strict orders not to tell her about Han's whereabouts, but he hated to lie to her.

Choosing his words carefully, he opted to tell her fragments of the truth. "The _Falcon _took some heavy damage during your escape. Han's just tied up at the moment."

Leia never knew how true that last statement was. At that very moment, Han was literally tied to the interrogation bunk.

"He doesn't want to see me," she ventured, trying not to look dejected.

"Leia," he said forcefully, trying to gain her attention. "He does want to see you, he just can't at the moment."

"Are you hiding something from me, Luke?"

"Everything I've told you is the truth," he said earnestly.

"I'm sorry, Luke," she said. "It's just that I need him…um…I need him to fill in some of the blanks. I have no memory at all of what happened or how I was injured."

"What do you remember?"

"The last thing I remember clearly is arguing with Han before the _Falcon_ even left base. He was teasing me about being his wife on the mission."

"And I take it he made you mad," Luke said lightheartedly.

"Of course he did…that's his special talent."

"That's not what Han would say," Luke said with a grin.

"I don't want to even think what Han would say his special talent was, though I could probably guess," she said with a small measure of exasperation.

Luke laughed knowingly, replying, "He's not that bad, Leia. He's just good at pushing your buttons, that's all."

"But he doesn't do that to you," she said petulantly. "Why am I his favorite target?"

_He's not interested in me_, Luke thought, but said, "I can't give him a good challenge—you can."

Shaking her head, Leia replied, "All we do is fight and make each other angry. Where's the challenge in that?"

"That's not true, Leia," Luke said emphatically. "Han has been a good friend to you. Besides, you two may bicker, but I think you both secretly enjoy those fights."

"Who in their right mind would enjoy fighting all the time?"

"Come on, Leia, admit it. Don't you enjoy it just a little?"

Leia thought about it, but hesitated to answer.

Luke continued, "What about that time on Udek 5? You really got Han good."

"I did, didn't I?" Leia laughed, savoring the memory of the victory. She had to admit that her encounters with Han were always stimulating. There was never a dull moment with that man around.

Luke was about to say something else when the doctor entered the room. "I need you to leave, young man. I've got to run some tests on the princess."

"Sure, Doctor." Turning back to the princess, Luke said, "I'll be right outside, Leia. We'll talk some more later."

"You don't have to stay, Luke. I'm sure you have other things to do."

"I don't mind at all, Leia. I'm just glad that I _can_ talk to you," he said, squeezing her hand gently to emphasize his concern.

Smiling warmly, Leia replied, "I am too. Thanks for watching out for me."

"Anytime. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Luke," she said softly, watching her friend leave the room.

As the doctor calibrated his scanners and set up his equipment, Leia was left with some time to think. She was grateful to Chewbacca and Luke for visiting, but she couldn't help but wonder why Han had not come to see her. She knew how much the _Falcon_ meant to him, but couldn't he have spared a few minutes to check on her condition?

The more she thought about it, the more annoyed she became. When Han was shot in the leg during the Mazanas mission, she had been the first to visit him in the medcenter, canceling a meeting in order to check on him. Even now, she could feel the embarrassment she had suffered when a colleague playfully accused her of calling off the meeting because of her feelings for the smuggler. She had hotly denied the charge, insisting that she would have done so for any friend.

Still, in her private thoughts, she wondered about the veracity of the statement. Would she have shirked her responsibilities for any friend? She was almost positive that she would drop everything to check on Luke or Chewie, but would she have experienced the same level of concern?

The news of Han's injury had hit her with the force of a physical blow, and she had rushed to his side. The sheer power of her concern had surprised her, and she had been quite flustered upon reaching Han's room. Han, of course, had been quick to take notice of her distress and teased her unmercifully. "Sweetheart, I didn't know you cared so much about me."

"I don't care, you egomaniac," she had replied. "I just wanted to make sure you could fly on the next mission. It's crucial to the Alliance that we obtain that shipment."

The conversation had degenerated from there, with Han attacking her obsession with the Rebellion and Leia criticizing him for his mercenary tendencies. Still, after she left the room in a huff, Leia had experienced a profound sense of relief that Han was in relatively good health. Despite all of their differences, she realized that she cared about this man and that he was an important part of her life.

Today, however, she began to question that judgment. He obviously wasn't concerned about her, or he would have come to visit. She had been seriously injured on a mission they had shared, and he had not even bothered to check on her progress. Maybe Han Solo wasn't the man she thought he was. Maybe he was incapable of caring for another human being. Still, Luke seemed to think that Han had a good reason for staying away. Perhaps she should give him the benefit of the doubt. By all accounts, he had taken excellent care of her after she was injured. She owed him the chance to explain, at least.

_Come soon, Han_, her heart cried out. _I need to talk to you._


	20. Interrrogation

**Author's note:** Since technical problems put me behind in uploading the story, here's today's bonus chapter. As I stated earlier, barring technical difficulties, I'm planning on adding a chapter a day until this story is completed. Enjoy!

* * *

Han Solo was the first to enter the interrogation room, followed closely by General Rieekan and the doctor chosen to oversee the administration of the truth serum. 

With only a moment's hesitation, Han trudged resolutely to the interrogation bunk and sat down. The medical droid on duty strapped Han to the table, and began running a series of medical scans. The serum had to be precisely manufactured based on body chemistry and weight, or dire side effects could result.

Han did not balk at the application of the restraints, though he did ask, "General, is this necessary?"

"I'm afraid so, Han. You are not a hostile witness, but the restraints will protect you in the case of an adverse reaction to the drug," Rieekan responded.

Han's eyebrows shot up in concern, but Rieekan cut him off before he could speak, "Such reactions are rare, Han. Besides, I have my most trusted staff physician here to monitor the proceedings. You remember Dr. Savofid, don't you?"

"Sure," Han replied. "You're the doctor who took care of the princess. How is she?"

The doctor looked at Rieekan, who nodded, and then responded, "She's recovering nicely, though she will need to stay in the medcenter a few more days. You took excellent care of her, Captain Solo. Otherwise, she might not have recovered so well."

Han said nothing, though he was secretly ecstatic that Leia continued to make progress in her recovery. It gave him a renewed sense of purpose, reminding him why he was here in the first place.

The droid was about to administer the serum when the general halted the proceedings. "I want Dr. Savofid to double check the dosage," he said.

Once the dosage was deemed acceptable, Han closed his eyes and felt the familiar pressure of a hypospray injection. He reminded himself to cooperate, but to protect Leia at all costs. He didn't want to give Malad any ammunition to use against her. The thought of Malad standing smugly behind the observation window ignited a spark of anger. He worked hard to snuff it out immediately, knowing that it could only hurt the situation.

He reminded himself to relax, but the drug soon did the job for him. He felt his muscles go limp and was infused with a glorious sense of warmth and comfort. He found himself in Leia's embrace, gazing out over the majestic Datokerrin Falls. His memories were illuminated then, reintroducing themselves to him as if old friends. No matter how painful or embarrassing the memory, Han felt an odd sense of joy at reliving them.

The rational part of Han Solo marveled at the power of the drug. Leave it to the rebels to find an interrogation drug capable of bringing cooperation through kindness. No torture involved here. In fact, he rather wished he could stay for a while.

In the background, he faintly heard the doctor say, "He's ready now. You can begin."

"Solo, can you hear me?"

"Yes, General," Han found himself replying without any conscious thought. He certainly hoped the general kept his promise, because he was completely unprepared to deal with this kind of drug. It was just so friendly. What did they do, extract the essence of Luke and put it in a bottle?

"We'll start with a few easy questions. What's your name?"

"Han Solo."

"What is your occupation?"

"Well, right now I go on missions for the Alliance."

"What did you do before?"

"Smuggling, mostly." _That's it, Solo. Keep your answers short._

"Since joining the Alliance, have you ever had contact with the Imperials?"

"I've never joined the Alliance."

Rieekan smiled a bit…Solo could certainly be stubborn. "Okay, I'll rephrase. Since you met Luke Skywalker, have you ever had contact with the Imperials?"

"Sure, I've fought against 'em lots of times. I met several on the Death Star and shot at least seventeen of them. Then there was the Death Star battle…I got those TIEs pretty good and…"

Rieekan quickly cut him off. _Leave it to Solo to be this difficult to question_. "Let me try again. Have you ever spied for the Empire during that time?"

"No."

"Have the Imperials ever contacted you to do work for them?"

"No."

"Have you ever thought of selling secrets to the Imperials?"

"No."

"Are you working for anyone who might sell what you know to the Imperials?"

"No. These days, I only work for me."

"Did you know the Imperials would be on Ord Mantell?"

"No, or I sure as hell wouldn't have gone there."

"Were there any Imperials on Ord Mantell when you arrived?"

"Not that I could see."

"Did the original drop go as planned?"

"Yes, the contacts looked for the ring at the hot tub right on schedule."

"Did you meet with them afterwards?"

"Yeah, we met them at the formal ball. We struck up a friendship and exchanged coded messages at the end of the evening."

"Where was the information hidden?"

"The contacts hid it in a wooded area just off one of the Datokerrin Falls hiking trails."

"Was there any trouble retrieving the information?"

"No, the coordinates they gave us were perfect. I stood guard while the princess entered the shielding codes."

"Did you watch her enter the codes?"

"At times," he said, struggling not to add that he could not take his eyes off of her.

"Do you remember what the codes were?"

"Nah, I was too far away to see the actual codes." _I wasn't interested in that anyway_, he added silently

"So you never had access to any Alliance security codes?"

"Well, I know the code to my locker in the pilot's lounge, but that's about it."

Rieekan had to stifle a laugh and it took him a moment before he could continue. "When did the Imperials arrive?"

"I don't know for sure…sometime while we were on the hiking trails."

"Did they seem to be looking for you?"

"No. I asked some of the locals, and they said the Imps were there for some impromptu convention."

"Did you try to leave the planet immediately?"

"Nah, we figured we were safer in the hotel room."

"Why?"

"It was too risky to go out in broad daylight. Besides, if they weren't looking for us, the hotel room was a good choice. No one would be surprised at a 'do not disturb' sign on a honeymooner's door."

"So, why did you leave then?"

"We had been scanning the holonet just in case. A news report placed me on Ord Mantell…we couldn't risk staying and waiting for the Imps to connect the dots."

"What happened next?"

"We were almost able to sneak by the Imps, but they recognized us. Leia made a break for the _Falcon_, and I covered her. She took down two of the blasted Imps before they got her with a lucky stun shot. The force of the blow slammed her back into one of the ramp supports. I shot the remaining Imps in the hangar and carried her into the ship."

"How did you get away?"

"We were lucky they were trying to capture us rather than kill us. I maneuvered away from a tractor beam and fought off the fighters 'til we could jump to hyperspace. We barely escaped."

"Did you attempt to harm Leia in any way?"

"I would never hurt her."

Rieekan turned to the unseen observers and said, "I think we've got all we need to validate the information. Solo's clean. Let's put that intelligence to good use."

Unable to resist, Rieekan leaned down and whispered a final question in Han Solo's ear, "You love Leia, don't you?"

"Yeah, General, I do," Han replied sleepily.

Rieekan smiled gently and said, "I thought so. Rest well, Solo."

Han Solo had no answer, for he had already passed out from sheer exhaustion. The general instructed the doctor to examine Solo, then left to meet with the other Alliance generals. Once Solo had been given a clean bill of health, Chewbacca was called in to collect the sleeping smuggler.

The sight of Chewbacca carrying Han back to the _Falcon_ did little to rouse suspicion--Chewie often had to assist his "drunken" friend back to the ship.

Once on board, Chewie carried Han to his room and gently tucked him in to bed. Rest well, cub he said, smiling fondly at his friend.

Han did, indeed, sleep soundly, his mind happily dreaming of waterfalls and a certain princess.

On the other side of the base, however, Han's nemesis was fuming. Rieekan's "interrogation" had made Han look like a saint, and had done nothing to tarnish the reputation of the princess. That simply would not do. He would have to speed up his plans or everything would be ruined. If someone got hurt in the process, so be it.


	21. An Unexpected Hijacking

**Author's note:** This chapter requires some explanation. This story took over two years to complete, so my original readers had to patiently wait for weekly updates that often did not come. Plus, since there was no happy ending in sight, readers would often get frustrated with all of the angst. One of my good buddies on the board would often "threaten" to destroy authors of angst-ridden stories in an attempt to bring happiness to our favorite duo. In response to her hilarious attempts at persuasion, I wrote her into the story so that the "wrongs" could be "righted."

This chapter, then, is my vision of what would happen if RogueSticks (aka: Sticksy or the RogueTerrorist) hijacked the story. It has little to do with the actual narrative, so I could have omitted it from this posting. However, I just love this little chapter, and I couldn't bear to leave it out. Feel free to skip it if you wish. I'll probably post another (real) chapter much later today.

PS: I believe this chapter was written in 2004, so forgive the slightly dated references.

PPS: LadyPadme (mentioned in this story) is an award winning author of Han and Leia stories at the Jedi Council Forums (the JC). Her work is amazing, and I encourage H/L fans to check out her stories. You won't be disappointed.

* * *

At 0300, the chime on her door rang twice. 

Jerked from sleep, Agent RogueSticks checked the chrono and grabbed her blaster. Moving stealthily to the door, RogueSticks peered through the peephole. To her surprise, she found a particularly evil looking character camped outside her door.

Intrigued, Sticksy opened her door and greeted her visitor with a stern look and a blaster leveled at his chest. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Never mind who I am. I'm here to do business. May I come in?"

"What kind of business?" she inquired skeptically.

"This is not the kind of business to discuss in the hall. I have a few secrets you might not like others to hear."

Relenting, RogueSticks allowed the mean looking character to enter the room, but kept the blaster trained on the mysterious man.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"It's my understanding, dear lady, that you have access to a certain kind of weapon."

"I don't know what you are talking about, sir. I'm sweet and innocent and would never do anything wrong."

"I beg to differ, my dear. It is a well known fact that you have threatened to use certain weapons of mass destruction on numerous occasions."

RogueSticks laughed, saying, "Threats on a message board mean nothing. You can't even prove that I'm the one who made those threats."

"Ah, but how do you think I was able to locate you? Your electronic trail led me directly to you."

"Why would you come here, though? There's absolutely no proof that I actually _have _such weapons in my possession. I just enjoy making idle threats when these silly authors put my favorite characters in danger. _Someone_ has to look out for them."

"I have to admit that I would have never believed your threats either if not for certain incriminating evidence."

"What evidence is that?"

"Well, there's the mysterious disappearance of a certain author, LadyPadme. She did some terrible things to your favorite characters, and now she's missing."

"I had absolutely nothing to do with that."

"Oh, really? Then, how do you explain the complete destruction of the place called New Jersey? I do believe you threatened to blow up the area in response to LadyPadme's story."

"Why do you think New Jersey was destroyed?"

"Ben Affleck and J-Lo are starring in a movie called _Jersey Girl_, and there hasn't been a word of protest from the state. All the signs point to its complete destruction."

"Your evidence is circumstantial at best. You can't arrest me."

"Oh, I have no intention of arresting you. I just want one of your weapons of mass destruction."

"Why do you want one of these weapons I supposedly have access to?"

"Let's just say that revenge is sweet."

"And if I refuse?"

"I don't think you'll refuse me."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm the head of Alliance intelligence, and I could make things very difficult for you."

"You've got no evidence against me."

"It doesn't matter…I can create my own evidence."

"What if I just shoot you now?"

"I wouldn't do that. People would come looking for me, and you would be caught."

"Who would come looking for you, you oversized pit stain? Everyone in this story hates you, and your only reason for existence is to serve as a lame plot device to keep Han and Leia apart. The Alliance (and the readers of this story) would probably give me a medal for shooting you right now."

"Yes, but if you shoot me now, you never get to find out how the story ends. You ruin all of that perfectly good angst."

"I'm sick of angst! All of these authors put my darling through torture for their own personal amusement. It must stop NOW!"

"We could work together and make these authors pay for torturing your characters. You could force them to write the kind of stories you want."

Tempted by such power, RogueSticks asked, "Why should I trust you, Malad? You have threatened to harm my darling as well."

"How did you know my name?"

"I've read the story, Malad. I'm not an idiot! What other character would come to my door late at night seeking WMDs? Rieekan? Chewbacca? I know…you assumed I would think that you're Luke. Give me a break!"

"RogueSticks, I'm not your father, but we're both powerful. Join with me, and together we can overthrow the evil QueenOfAces and rule the JC!"

"I'll NEVER join with you!"

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you and take your destructo bomb."

Malad pulled out his lightsaber, and, snarling menacingly, proceeded to engage in some fancy swordplay.

Unimpressed, RogueSticks shot Malad.

"Why…why did you shoot me?" Malad said weakly.

"I've got a story to fix. Don't worry. I'm sure the QueenOfMean will resurrect you in a re-write when she finds I've hijacked her thread. At least all the readers will get one happy ending before that happens," RogueSticks said sweetly, walking briskly out of the door.

* * *

Princess Leia awoke to find an unfamiliar woman standing in her room. Confused and somewhat apprehensive, she asked, "Who are you?" 

"I'm a friend. I've come to tell you the truth, since no one else around here seems willing to do so."

"What do you mean?"

"Han loves you."

"You're lying. Han doesn't love anyone but himself."

"You really are stubborn. Why do you think he's been hanging around the Alliance all this time? It's certainly not for the money."

"I don't know…maybe he wants to hide from Jabba the Hutt."

"Han's not the type to hide, and you know it."

"You're crazy. If Han is so in love with me, why hasn't he come to visit? You'd think that he would care enough about me to check on my health every now and then."

"For your information, Princess, he's been tied up…literally. Yeah, that's right—he agreed to be interrogated so that Alliance intelligence would not put your life at risk"

"What? I don't believe you."

"I figured as much. Here, read this."

Taking the data pad, Leia asked, "What is it?"

"It's a story called _Undercover Operations_. It will tell you all you need to know."

"How can a story help?"

"Just quit being so obstinate and read it. You are just as bad as Han!"

"I am not," the princess replied petulantly. Still, her curiosity got the better of her, and she began reading.

After a couple of minutes, she raised her head and stared at RogueSticks suspiciously. "How did you know all of this information? Have you been spying on me?"

"Of course not. I've just been reading this story at the JC."

"This information has been posted? No wonder the Imperials found us on Ord Mantell."

"No, no, no. You don't get it, do you? You're a character in a _story_. Well, actually, you were first a character in a movie, but people loved your character so much that they've been writing about you for the last twenty seven years."

"How is that possible? I'm only 20." the Princess replied, clearly puzzled.

Sighing, RogueSticks answered, "Well, it's complicated, but authors can make you any age they choose. They really seem to like this period of your life."

"Why is that?"

"For the UST, of course."

"The what?"

"UST—Unresolved Sexual Tension. You and Han are quite the couple in fanfics."

"What? We could never be a couple. I can't stand him!"

"Give me a break, Princess. You've been mooning over him since the first time you saw him on the Death Star."

"I have not!" the Princess replied, her voice rising.

"Listen, just read the story. The beginning should give you enough details to show that I'm right, and the rest of the story should prove what I said about Han."

Though hesitant, Leia could not resist reading the story further. It was amazing how the story captured even her most private thoughts. She read with particular interest as the story progressed beyond the point where she had lost her memory.

She recoiled in horror at the particularly nasty fight between them and blushed when Han had pulled her close.

Laughing at Leia's reaction, RogueSticks said, "If you're blushing now, I can hardly wait to see what you do when you get to the hot tub scene."

"There's a hot tub scene?" Leia asked urgently. "Where?"

Smirking, RogueSticks helped Leia fast-forward to the scene.

Leia's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly became engrossed in the story. She loved reading about Han's private thoughts, as they gave her so much insight into the man. How could she not believe that he was in love with her?

After two hours on an emotional roller coaster, Leia was finally convinced that Han was a man in love. She rejoiced when he finally told her that he loved her, cried when he was shot, and cried harder as he took care of her on the _Falcon_.

Turning to RogueSticks, she said, "Thank you for giving me my memories back. How can I repay you?"

_Give me thirty minutes alone with Han…make that an hour_. Shaking her head to clear that thought from her mind, RogueSticks said instead, "Go to Han, and give me that happy ending I've been promised for months."

Leia jumped up, gave RogueSticks a quick hug, and rushed from the room. She was a woman on a mission, and nothing would stop her now.

* * *

Arriving at the _Falcon_, Leia said a quick "hello" to a surprised Chewbacca, then rushed past him to find Han. 

A brief attack of nerves caused her to hesitate at the door, but she quickly gathered her courage and entered the room.

Turning on the light, Leia's heart skipped a beat as she saw him lying in the bed. He had gone through so much for her, even agreeing to be questioned to protect her. She was thankful that Rieekan had looked after Han, but she made a mental note to get him back for his question at the end of the session. _What a sneak!_

Laughing softly, she moved towards Han's bunk. She sat down beside him and reached out to brush a stray lock of hair from his face. Her hand then moved gently down his face, pausing to cup his cheek. Leaning down, she kissed him tenderly.

Han awoke with a start, shocked to see Leia before him. Confused, he stuttered, "Leia, um, what's...uh…."

Leia cut him off before he could babble further. Smiling brilliantly, she said, "I know, and I love you."

Stunned into silence, Han could only watch helplessly as Leia's lips descended upon his once more. This time, he responded, kissing her passionately.

With no evil plot devices to stop them, Han and Leia were finally free to explore their feelings. Unfortunately, however, the JC is a PG board, so what happens next must be left to the imagination. Suffice it to say that the couple finally engaged in their "Undercover Operations," and it was good. ;)


	22. Searching for the Truth

**Author's note: **I wasn't able to get this chapter posted as early as I wanted to, but I made it extra long to compensate. Expect a regular chapter update later in the day (assuming the system is working properly).

And now...back to the place we left off before RogueSticks hijacked the story...

* * *

Having just finished an excruciating physical therapy session in order to secure her release, Leia shuffled slowly into the medcenter's small refesher. As the sonic waves washed over her, she silently wished for the luxury of a hot water shower or, better yet, a relaxing soak in a hot tub. 

She imagined the hot water caressing her body, and her mind was suddenly filled with the image of Han Solo. Clad only in form fitting navy swim trunks, he slipped in behind her and began massaging her shoulders. He then murmured words she could not understand before his lips brushed against her neck and sent electricity coursing through her body.

The shock of his imagined touch brought her back to reality, a reality in which Han never cared for her. Throughout her entire stay in the medical facility, he had never once come to check on her. His friends made lame excuses, but it was clear that he was purposefully staying away. She was smart enough to take the hint, though she felt foolish, even angry.

As she was leaving her room, she heard a couple of the pilots talking loudly in the examination room. She decided to make a quiet exit, as she was in no mood to talk to anyone right now. However, the mention of Han's name caught her attention, and, against her better judgment, she listened at the door.

The first pilot said, "At least I didn't get as drunk as Solo. I saw Chewbacca carrying him to the _Falcon_ two days ago, and no one has seen him since."

His companion replied, "He must have gone on some bender. Solo usually holds his liquor well."

"Yeah, I wonder what brought that on? Hey, you don't think that the great Han Solo actually fell for the 'Ice Princess,' do you? I might actually be able to collect on my bet."

"Nah, Solo would never be trapped by a woman, even one as lovely as the princess. Haven't you heard all his stories?"

"I don't need to…I've seen all his conquests around here. I wish he'd leave some of the women for the rest of us."

Anger rising, Leia could take no more and stormed out of the medcenter. She knew now that Han had not come to visit because he had been drunk for two days! She had been right about him all along. He was a mercenary who only cared about himself, and he was incapable of having a real relationship with anyone. _Not that I ever wanted a relationship with him in the first place,_ she reminded herself quickly.

Instead of heading to her quarters as she had planned, Leia found herself taking a direct course to the _Millennium Falcon_. She was hurt that Han had not bothered to check on her, but she was determined to get answers from him about what had happened on the trip. He owed her that, at least.

As she walked, she worked carefully to choke down her anger and arrange a cool façade. She would not allow him to see how hurt she was. She would remain calm at all times, and she would not let him goad her into an argument.

Upon reaching the ramp of Han's ship, Leia took a deep breath and tried to assume an air of confidence that she did not feel. She was tempted to turn back, but desperate need to know about the missing days of her life drove her to action. Slowly, at first, and then with more assurance, her feet carried her into the heart of Han's world.

The _Falcon_ seemed unusually quiet and it took her a moment to realize why—no repair work was being done on the ship. She briefly wondered if Han was actually on board the ship, but she knew Han too well to believe he was elsewhere. Han might leave the ramp down when he was in a safe port, but he always locked his ship when he wasn't there to personally guarantee her security.

Steeling herself, Leia pressed forward and entered the lounge area. She was surprised to find a normally active Han Solo relaxing on the couch. _That must be some hangover_, she thought. _Serves him right_, her mind added uncharitably.

She opened her mouth to speak, but she was paralyzed by a wave of feeling she could neither explain nor control. Sleep softened Han's features, making him appear boyish, vulnerable. Leia could barely resist the urge to sit beside him and gently sweep the hair from his face.

Frustrated and confused, Leia summoned some of her anger to combat such unwanted feelings. Caring about Han would only lead to heartbreak, and she was determined not to fall into the trap. Besides, he obviously didn't return such feelings, so it was best to protect her heart.

"Wake up, Han. I need to talk to you," she said resolutely, though her voice lacked its normal commanding presence.

Han floated to consciousness, his spirit buoyed by a melodic alto voice. Opening his eyes, he could not suppress a smile as Leia's face came into focus. In that moment, he forgot all the reasons why he was supposed to stay away from her and greeted her with an open expression filled with warmth and love. He was overjoyed to see her looking so healthy.

Leia was stunned by what she saw in his eyes, knowing it could not possibly be true. Even her imagination was betraying her.

"Captain Solo," she said in her most formal tone, though she could not mask a brief look of hurt that flashed in her eyes. "I trust you have recovered from your recent drinking binge?"

_What is she talking about?_ he wondered, though his head hurt like hell. It took him a moment to remember that the interrogation drugs were responsible for his current state of discomfort, not a night of drinking. _Those 'Luke' drugs seem so nice and friendly, but they pack a powerful punch, _he thought wryly. He then realized that he had not replied to the princess and that she was looking at him expectantly.

He had not missed the hurt in her eyes, though he couldn't figure out its source. He silently thanked every god he could think of for her rapid recovery, and he savagely fought his instinct to take her in his arms and kiss the hurt away. Han remembered his higher purpose—to protect her life against Jabba's bounty hunters and to protect her heart in case Jabba killed him. He had rarely done the noble thing in his life, but his time with Leia made him want to become a better man. If he could somehow survive paying off Jabba, he would come back and win her heart as he had on Ord Mantell. If not, his current actions would save her from facing more pain. Fighting his true desires, Han assumed his mercenary persona, determined to help them fall into their old patterns of bickering and antagonizing each other.

After a long silence, Leia repeated, "Captain Solo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Your Worship," he replied. "It's nice to know you care, though," he said wickedly, trying to bait her.

"I don't care," she replied haughtily. "I just want to know what happened on Ord Mantell."

"What's the matter, Princess? Are you afraid that you fell for me on Ord Mantell?"

Though her face flamed crimson, her voice remained icily steady. "I would never fall for someone like you, Captain Solo."

"Are you sure about that, Your Highnessness?" he leered, leaning in close. _Why does it hurt so much to hear her deny her feelings?_

"I'm positive," she said quickly, even as she backed away from him. "Look, Han, I don't need this right now. There are several days that are missing from my life, and you are the only person who can help me fill in the gaps. If you're not going to help me, I'll just leave."

As she turned to go, Han cursed himself for his behavior. He wanted to keep her safe, not crush her spirit. "Hold on, Sweetheart," he said, rushing to her side. Gently grabbing her arm, he turned her to face him. "I'm sorry. Come back, and I'll tell you whatever you want to know." _Well, almost everything._

Her face softened for a moment, though a cool exterior quickly fell into place. "I never thought I'd hear the egotistical Han Solo apologize for anything," she said, following him back into the lounge.

"Well, I almost got you killed. I figure I owe you that at least."

Settling on the couch, Han proceeded to tell her about the mission. He explained how they had exchanged messages with their contacts and retrieved the intelligence. Han also told her how Ugatph had managed to stun him, but that Leia had shot and killed the bounty hunter.

He then detailed their escape from the Imperials, explaining how she had been wounded and how they managed to evade the pursuing troops. He even explained how he had cared for her, though he was careful to leave out any indication of their romance. In his version of the story, she was just an injured colleague and friend, and Han had worked tirelessly to ensure her well-being. After all, he didn't want her to think he was completely heartless.

Leia listened quietly throughout the tale, trying to process these new details. She had no doubt that Han had told her the truth, but she couldn't help but feel that he was omitting some important piece of the puzzle. "Thanks for telling me, Han. You can't imagine what it is like to lose part of your life like that. Still, I can't help but think that you are leaving something out."

Suddenly uncomfortable, Han asked guiltily, "Why would you think something like that, Princess?"

_Because of these feelings I have for you_, she said silently to herself. "I don't know, Han. It just seems like something is different."

"I'm sure it's just because you can't remember everything. It makes it seem like things have changed when they haven't."

"That's not it, Han. Something _has_ changed, and nothing you've said explains why."

Laughing nervously, Han said, "What, Princess? Do ya' think we had some big romance on Ord Mantell that I'm not telling you about?"

"No," she said quickly, too quickly. Trying desperately to find a scenario to counter the one he had mentioned, Leia said, "It's just a feeling I have. You aren't trying to protect me, are you?"

"Protect you from what?"

"I don't know…did I…did I shoot that man in cold blood?"

"No, Princess," Han said fiercely. "He was trying to kill both of us."

"Then why did he use the stun setting?"

"I don't think he intended to. He wasn't one of the best in his field. He was tryin' to make a name for himself and probably got nervous."

"But…."

"But nothing. Listen, you've been through a lot these past few weeks, and you just got out of the medcenter. You need to rest. Let me take you home."

"I'm fine, Han," she said, turning away. His tenderness was unexpected, and she didn't want his pity.

Moving in behind her, Han said gently, "You're not fine…you're dead on your feet. It's time to go home."

With no anger left to support her, weakness overcame her body. Han was obviously still a good friend, but he just didn't care about her like she seemed to care about him.

"Maybe you're right, Han. Would you walk me to my room?"

"Sure, Princess," he said, offering his arm. Impishly, he added, "You know, I never thought I'd live to see the day where you'd admit I was right about anything."

"Han," Leia replied with mock exasperation. "Even a blind velsa finds a carit every once in awhile."

"Hmph," Han replied, a scowl covering his amusement. "I'll keep that in mind, Sweetheart."

Han escorted the princess back to her room in companionable silence. He relished the feel of her arm in his, the way her hand rested almost possessively on his forearm. He drank in her scent, trying desperately to commit every one of her features to memory. He would have to let her go soon, and he had to do a better job of putting distance between them. Still, he would take this one last opportunity to show kindness to her before he left. He wanted her to have at least one good memory of him.

When they reached Leia's room, neither Han nor Leia seemed willing to break the spell between them. Ultimately, it was Han who pulled away. "You really should get some rest, Sweetheart. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Han," she replied, opening the door. "Thanks for seeing me home safely."

"Anytime, Princess," Han said, smiling at her.

Taking one last look at Han, Leia closed the door and headed straight for her bunk. On a normal night, her confusion would have kept her up for hours. Tonight, however, exhaustion overcame her as soon as she crawled into bed.

Han, meanwhile, lingered at her door for a few moments. _I've got to stay away from you, Leia_, he thought. _I obviously don't have the power to resist you, even for your own good._

Aloud, he said, "Sleep well, Leia. I'll be watching over you from afar." With that, he turned to go before anyone saw him mooning over the princess in the hallway.

* * *

The next morning, General Rieekan came to visit Han on the _Falcon_. "How are you feeling, Solo?" the General asked kindly. 

"I feel like I've just been interrogated, General," Han replied sarcastically.

Smiling, the general said, "I take it Leia has been here recently."

"Yeah, but I wasn't talking about her."

"I know, Solo," Rieekan said, his voice softening. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay. The questioning wasn't bad, but there's one problem."

"What's that?"

"My memory's fuzzy and all, but I think I remember you asking me about Leia."

Laughing, Rieekan replied, "I couldn't resist, Solo. I've got a lot of money riding on it."

"What?" Han shouted, rising quickly to his feet.

"Calm down, son. I was just teasing you. Leia is like a daughter to me, and I'm glad she's found someone like you to love her. You're her match, Solo."

Stunned, Han abruptly sat down. "General, I, uh…."

"Don't look so shocked. I've expected this for quite a while. You two might bicker constantly, but I've seen how you look at her when she isn't watching. She looks at you the same way."

Han started to interrupt, but Rieekan ignored him and continued, "I've known Leia since she was a baby, and she hasn't been herself in the past few years. She's been weighed down by overwhelming responsibilities and unspeakable tragedy. When she's around you, though, she becomes that vibrant young woman I remember so well."

With a look of regret, Han replied, "That may be true, General, but I've got to leave soon. My debt to Jabba almost cost Leia her life."

Understanding, Rieekan said, "Ah, so that's why you don't want Leia to know about Ord Mantell or your interrogation. You're trying to protect her in case you don't come back."

"She doesn't need anymore heartache. If things go as planned, I'll come back for her. If not…well, I'll feel better knowing that she won't suffer any more pain on my account. She deserves a chance to be happy."

"Solo, I appreciate your sense of nobility here, but do you really think that leaving like this will spare Leia pain? She still loves you, whether she remembers what happened on the trip or not. Don't you think she deserves to know the truth?"

"General, there's nothin' I'd like more than to tell her the truth, but I have to watch out for her safety. Bein' with me puts her at risk."

"And she's not at risk working for the Rebellion? Son, I know you're trying to look out for Leia's best interests, but I also think you're acting out of fear."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's a princess, and you're a smuggler. No matter what happened between you two on Ord Mantell, you've got to be wondering whether or not she'd publicly pursue a relationship with you. Don't underestimate her character, Solo."

Angry now, Han yelled, "I know what I'm doing, General! I'm gonna protect her at all costs!"

Realizing he'd pushed too far, Rieekan softened his stance and tried to calm the younger man. "I'm sorry, Solo. I was out of line. I'm glad Leia has someone watching over her, which is why I came to visit, actually."

Regaining his temper, Han said, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know you are planning on leaving soon, but I'm hoping you'll be willing to stay a little while longer. In the past few days, I've been conducting a discreet investigation of Major Eleisoeve. My sources indicate that Malad knew about the Imperial conference on Ord Mantell _before_ we sent you and Leia on your mission."

"I'll kill him!" Han said, grabbing his blaster and heading for the door.

Rieekan jumped in front of Han, barring his exit. "Hold on, Solo! If you go after him now, you'll ruin our best opportunity to find out what he is up to. If you truly want to protect Leia, you'll listen to what I have to say."

The mention of Leia got his attention, and Han backed off for the moment. "All right, General, but this better be good."

"Okay, here's what we know. Malad has clearly targeted you and Leia for some reason. He claimed that the contacts specifically requested Leia's presence on Ord Mantell, but we have verified that they never made that request. Furthermore, he is the one who suggested that you serve as her escort. Why is he after you two?"

"I've never trusted Malad. He's a two-faced, lying Sith-spawn who has stepped on anyone in his path. A few months ago, he tried to hit on Leia. She fended him off, but he wouldn't leave her alone. I stepped in and ended up decking the guy when he wouldn't quit. After that, Alliance intel was all over me. I was questioned several times and had trouble getting my clearances to go on missions. Leia used her influence to put a stop to all of that, but I know Malady still holds a grudge against both of us."

"That may be, but I don't think he would risk his career because she turned him down and you punched him. Do you think she stumbled onto some damaging information without realizing it?"

"Maybe. I know she was complaining about some of the intelligence reports at the time."

"Well, if he's an Imperial spy, we're all at risk. Would you be willing to assist in the investigation?"

"You couldn't keep me out of it, General. I'll go have a little chat with him right now."

"Solo, if you take him out, we'll never know who he's working with or what secrets he's given away. We must find out as much as we can about his activities and set a trap for the major. I've already put my plan in motion."

"What plan is that?"

"The major blamed the Ord Mantell snafu on a young lieutenant and produced 'evidence' to support his claims. Eleisoeve thinks he's in the clear because the young man was publicly censured and demoted as a result of his 'mistake.' However, he doesn't realize that the lieutenant is working for me and has been part of the investigation from the start. Though Malad is seemingly safe for the moment, he's got to feel some pressure. I'm hoping that will make him sloppy."

"That's not much of a plan, General."

"I'm not finished, Solo. We know he's been receiving secret shipments from the Exeta Maj system, but we have no idea what was in those shipments or what happened to the shipments after they arrived. Can you use your contacts to investigate?"

"Exeta Maj, huh? Yeah, I've got a few contacts who can help. I'm not leaving here, though, until I'm sure Leia is safe. Can you set me up with a secure transmission?"

"No problem, Solo. I think it's a good idea that you stay close to the base. However, it will look strange if you stop accepting missions, so I've taken the liberty of giving you a new assignment."

"What assignment is that?"

"Have you ever ridden a tauntaun?"

"You want me to go out in that weather?"

"You want to protect the princess, don't you?"

"Sure, but why would anyone think I'd willingly take such an assignment?"

"Because Luke asked you to, of course. Everyone knows you have a soft spot for Skywalker."

"The kid's in on this investigation? Who else do you have working for you?"

"Well, I'm hoping you can enlist the aid of Chewbacca while I convince Leia to cooperate."

"Chewie will help, no problem, but you'd better keep Leia out of this investigation."

"Why, Solo? She has crucial information, and her talents are well suited to this type of work."

"Question her if you need to, but leave her out of it. She still isn't back to full strength, and I won't let you risk her health. Chewie, Luke and me can handle this."

"Solo, I don't like this, but I'm willing to try it your way for now."

"Thanks, General. I'll get to work right away."

"I'll talk to you later, then. We can't meet publicly from now on, or we'll raise too much suspicion. If you need to contact me, use this secure channel," Rieekan said, giving Han a data pad.

"I'll keep you informed, General."

"Oh, and one more thing, Solo…."

"Yes, General."

"I thought you should know that your mission was not in vain. The information in that box just saved thousands of lives."

Han nodded and said, "Let her know that, General. She needs some good news."

"I'll do that. Good luck, Solo."

"The same to you, General."

As soon as Rieekan left, Han made a quick transmission to one of his buddies on Ekefor. He had a hunch about Malad and was determined to stop him before Leia was exposed to more danger. "You won't get away with this, Malad," Han said aloud. "I'll make sure of it."

Unfortunately for Han, fate proved much more difficult to control than he had hoped.


	23. Suspicion

As she prepared for her return to work, Leia had trouble focusing on the task at hand. She found herself daydreaming, her mind recalling something Han had said in their last conversation two days ago. _What, Princess? Do ya' think we had some big romance on Ord Mantell that I'm not telling you about?_

She had been so quick to answer, so intent on hiding her feelings, that she had almost missed his look of disappointment. In fact, she hadn't even noticed that his statement marked the _second_ time that he had mentioned the possibility of a romance between them. Earlier in the conversation, he had taunted her, implying that she was afraid that she had fallen for him during their trip.

Surely she was not imagining that things had changed between them, that something had happened on Ord Mantell despite his claims to the contrary. Feelings simply did not intensify over such a short period of time for no apparent reason. Yet, she could not remember any part of that fateful mission.

She tried to rely on logic to understand the situation, but logic always seemed to fail her where Han Solo was concerned. At times, he seemed so caring, so concerned about her well-being. Why, then, had he ignored her since their return? Why did she have to chase him down to find the answers she needed? Why was he so evasive when she asked him questions?

Maybe he was in love with her, but was afraid to admit it. Han Solo was not exactly the type to commit to anyone or anything, despite his assurances to Luke that he would stay with the rebellion. This might be part of it, she reasoned, but it did not seem to ring true somehow. Maybe he was just a good friend, and she was projecting her feelings on to him. He did save her life. Maybe these feelings were just the result of some variation of the phenomenon in which the patient falls for the doctor out of sheer gratitude.

She was about to ponder that situation further when the intercom interrupted her thoughts.

"Princess Leia?"

"Yes."

"General Rieekan would like to see you at your earliest convenience."

"Of course. Tell him I'll be there within the hour."

"Yes, ma'am."

The brief intercom conversation spurred Leia to reassess her priorities. She chided herself for acting like a child with a crush. She had important work to complete, a duty to the universe that far outweighed some silly preoccupation with Han Solo.

Dressing quickly, she left her room with a renewed sense of purpose. She would only invest her energy in causes that would allow her to have a positive impact. She had fought for freedom and justice throughout her young life, and the rebellion allowed her to use her skills to the fullest. Han Solo, meanwhile, was an unknown quantity, an investment that would most assuredly lead to heartbreak. It was time to refocus on something she could control.

* * *

"May I come in, General?" Leia asked, as she stood at the doorway of General Rieekan's office. 

Looking up from his paperwork, the general's face broke into a wide smile, and he stood up quickly to greet the princess. "Leia, my dear," the general said, moving toward her. "It's so good to see you on your feet again. You look terrific."

Rieekan hugged her gently as Leia replied, "Thanks. I'm glad to be back at work."

"We're happy to have you back, my girl. Have a seat."

The general ushered her to one of the chairs and sat down opposite her.

"What can I do for you?" Leia asked, unsure of why she had been summoned.

"Leia, I wanted to ask you for your opinion on a rather sensitive matter."

"I'll be happy to help in any way I can."

"Great…I'll just get right to it then. What is your opinion of Malad Eleisoeve?"

Leia thought for a moment, determined to choose her words carefully. She could not stand Malad, but it was unfair to condemn a man based on personal feelings, especially when she had no hard evidence to back her suspicions. "He's been a decent officer...," she began.

"Leia," Rieekan scolded, cutting her off. "I asked for your opinion, not some diplomatic bantha fodder."

Sufficiently chastised, Leia responded, "Fine. If you want the truth, I'll tell you that I cannot stand the man. I have no idea why the Alliance leadership put him in such an important position. He's arrogant, ruthless, and incompetent. However, no one seems to call him on it because his subordinates always end up taking the blame for his mistakes. Furthermore, he lacks a sense of…propriety," she said at last, fumbling for the proper word.

"What do you mean?"

"He and I were alone together one night. I went to the hangar's data center looking for some supply records and found Malad there. He seemed surprised to see me, but his tone quickly changed and he…started making advances toward me."

"Why didn't you report this?" Rieekan asked, clearly concerned.

"He didn't actually _do_ anything…I was able to fend him off verbally until Han came in and decked him."

"Leia, you should have reported the incident. That type of behavior is completely inappropriate for an Alliance officer."

"I know, but I thought…."

"Ah," Rieekan said gently, a knowing smile on his face. "You thought Solo might get in trouble for defending you."

"The Alliance leaders have never trusted Han, and I didn't want them to have more ammunition to use against him. He's been a valuable asset to the rebellion."

"You don't have to convince me, Leia."

"I'm glad, General. As it turns out, Han got the third degree anyway. Malad had intel harassing Han at every opportunity. I had to call in some favors to get him to back off."

"I see," the general mused. "Leia, do you have any idea what Malad was doing in the hangar's data center?"

"I'm not sure. Now that I think of it, though, he seemed to be hiding something when I walked in."

"What?"

"I don't know, but the data file on shipment records was still open after he left. Maybe it had something to do with that."

"Hmmm…that's interesting."

"General, is there something you're not telling me? Why do you want to know so much about Malad?"

"No reason, Leia. I was just going over evaluation reports and something just didn't sit right with me."

"Maybe I should help you investigate."

"Leia, it's your first day back. This is a matter that I should handle personally anyway."

"But, general…."

"Leia, don't make me give you a direct order."

"Yes, sir," she said, then added boldly, "You know…technically…."

"There's no technicality involved here, Leia. If I give you an order, you will follow it."

"Fine," she said simply, clearly not happy about the turn of events. "If you need me, I'll be at my post."

As she turned to go, the general asked, "Leia, it just occurred to me…why was Han Solo in the data room with you and Malad?"

That question stopped Leia in her tracks. Flustered, she replied, "Um…I don't know. Maybe he had to get some data on a supply run."

With a serious look on his face, Rieekan said, "You know, it's interesting how Solo always seems to be watching out for you. He…."

At just that moment, the intercom roared to life. "General, it's time for your meeting."

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot. I'll be there in a moment." To Leia, he said, "I'm sorry to cut this short. We really need to sit down and have a chat soon."

"Of course, General. I'll just let myself out."

Leia quickly walked to the command center, intent on getting some work done. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what the general had been about to say. What did he know about Han that she didn't? She was sure of one thing, however. She would help the general find out the truth about Malad whether he wanted her help or not.

* * *

The next few days were busy ones for both Han and Leia. With the assistance of Luke and Chewie, Han set up full time surveillance on Malad. He also spent much of his day collecting information from his contacts and keeping Rieekan informed on his progress. In his spare time, he took his assigned shifts in the freezing cold collecting data on the new rebel home world. _The things a man did for love._

Leia, meanwhile, was conducting an investigation of her own. She performed all of her duties to the utmost of her ability, but she spent all of her spare time finding out more about Malad's activities.

Working the overnight shift, Leia's computer alerted her to Malad's presence in the hangar's data center. She quickly told her colleagues that she was going on break and rushed in the direction of the hangar. Just before she reached the data center, however, someone grabbed her from behind, clamped a hand over her mouth, and dragged her against her will into a nearby storage closet. As fear set in, she lashed out, trying desperately to employ every self-defense technique she knew. It was to no avail.


	24. Evidence

Darkness enveloped Leia, heightening her terror. She was assaulted by images of her torture on the Death Star—the small room, the needles, the shackles that bound her to the table, the pain. Before panic could completely overtake her body, however, she heard a low rumbling in her ear, "Calm down, Sweetheart. You're safe."

Without warning, the tension left her body, and she collapsed into the arms of her captor. Han had to shift his position quickly in order to keep them both from crashing to the floor.

"It's okay, Princess," he said quietly, stroking her hair as her body began to shake violently.

Terror-filled memories were replaced with images of Han comforting her after the destruction of Alderaan. He had been so kind, so tender, that she remembered feeling completely safe with him. As his voice soothed her now, she felt exactly the same way. Absurdly, the thought crossed her mind that she wanted to stay like this forever.

As she drew strength from him, however, she reminded herself that he had abducted her without explanation. Anger quickly replaced fear, fueling her recovery as her limbs regained their power.

Han sensed the change in her body and knew immediately what was coming next. He moved quickly to stop her from giving away their presence to Malad, who was probably still close by.

"You can be mad, Sweetheart, but whisper when you tell me off," Han said urgently. "You're still in danger, and I'll bind and gag you if I have to."

Leia jerked out of Han's embrace and fumbled for the light switch. As the light illuminated the tiny closet, Leia struggled to control her fury. Invoking her most powerful whisper, Leia hissed, "How dare you threaten to bind and gag me! Come to think of it, how dare you grab me from behind and drag me into this closet! What were you thinking?"

"According to you, I never think, Sweetheart," Han shot back quietly.

"And you keep proving me right," she said angrily. "What were you doing down here?"

"What were _you_ doing down here? It's not safe for you to wander around at night by yourself."

"Oh, but it's perfectly fine for _you_ to wander around alone!"

"I can take care of myself."

"And I can't? I'll have you know that I've been trained by the best mentors in all types of self-defense techniques!"

"It didn't do you any good tonight, did it, Princess?"

Stunned, Leia could only reply weakly, "I would have escaped. I would have."

Han sensed her fears returning and felt terrible for hurting her. "I'm sure you would have, Princess, but you've got to stay away from Malad. He's dangerous."

Leia looked up into his eyes then, determined to hold his gaze. "Why did you try to protect me tonight?"

"If Malad had spotted you in that hallway, there's no telling what he might have done to you. I won't let you put yourself in danger."

Surprised by the emotions she saw swirling in his eyes, Leia took a moment to respond. Challengingly, she said, "Why do you care so much what happens to me?"

_Because I love you_, he said silently, breaking eye contact with Leia. Remembering the old rules of their game, Han returned his eyes to hers, adopted his cockiest smile, and said, "Because the kid would kill me if I let anything happen to you. You know he's got it bad for you, don't ya?"

Leia would not be baited. Instead stared directly at him and asked softly, "There's no other reason?"

Han felt as though he had been injected with a truth serum again. Every fibre of his body screamed at him to confess his feelings. "Actually, there is another reason."

"What is it?" she asked, her body tingling with anticipation.

Han looked at her then, his mouth suddenly dry. _Say it! Say it! _"I.…"

"You what?" she said, moving closer to him without a conscious thought.

_This is for her own good._ "I got a lot of credits the last time I rescued you. I figure I'll get at least half that much for protecting you this time around."

Hurt and embarrassed, Leia screamed, "I'll be sure your account gets credited, you mercenary!"

Heedless of the danger, Leia left the closet as quickly as she could. Her eyes stinging, she ran into a very surprised Luke Skywalker.

"Princess, what are you doing here? I heard you yelling and came to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, Luke. Would you walk me back to the command center?"

"Sure, Your Highness. I'd be happy to."

"Thanks, Luke. It's nice to know I have one good friend, at least," she said loudly, subconsciously hoping that Han would hear.

Luke beamed for the whole trip to the command center.

* * *

Han and Leia were both lucky that Malad had left the hangar's data center almost immediately after Han had "escorted" Leia to the closet. Their argument was not nearly as quiet as they thought, but no one was around to hear it. 

Luke had come to relieve Han of his surveillance detail and was quite surprised to find Han missing from his post. Luke watched Malad carefully and was able to collect some important data before Malad left the area. Luke followed him to his quarters, assuring himself that Malad was staying in for the night before returning to check on Han. As he arrived in the corridor, he heard Leia yell something unintelligible and then saw her barreling out of the closet just in time to keep her from knocking him over.

After he saw Leia safely to the command center, Luke met Han on the _Falcon_.

"What happened to you Han?"

"Nothin', kid. Leia just decided to do some investigatin' on her own and I had to watch out for her. That woman is so stubborn."

"Just like someone else I know," Luke replied.

"Don't talk about Chewie like that. You're riskin' your life if you do."

Luke rolled his eyes and asked, "So what happened, Han? Why was Leia so mad?"

"It's princess stuff, kid. Don't ask me."

"But, Han…."

Han quickly moved to cut him off. "But nothin', Luke. Just tell me what you found out."

"He tampered with the flight records, Han. A shipment that actually made it to the rebel force at Domiz is now listed as lost to Imperial fire. Something's definitely going on."

"You better believe somethin's goin' on, kid, and I'm goin' to figure out what. Thanks for the info. You should go get some rest before your next shift."

"Sure, Han, but aren't you going to tell me what's going on."

"I will, kid, but not until I'm sure my hunch is correct. See ya' tomorrow."

"Sure, Han. Goodnight."

"'Night."

Over the next few days, Han spent every spare moment studying records and monitoring Malad's activities. Thankfully, Leia seemed to have learned her lesson and stayed far away from Malad. However, she also avoided Han at every opportunity, and that irritated him to no end.

He hated that angry look she flashed him on the three occasions they had run into each other, and it frustrated him to have her walk away from him without speaking. He had a hard time sleeping, his thoughts returning to their argument in the closet and the way she felt in his arms.

"Remember, you're doing this for her," he said aloud and buried himself in his work.

* * *

After six days, Han finally gathered all the evidence he needed and called General Rieekan to arrange a secret meeting. 

"What have you found out, Solo?" Rieekan asked urgently when Han arrived at the designated meeting place.

"Well, General, Malady has been supplying spice to the troops. He's gettin' ready to make one final big shipment that will set him up for life."

"Are you sure, Solo? He's not working with the Empire, is he?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, and, no, he's not workin' for the Imps. He's just a drug dealer lookin' for a big score. Too bad he went after Leia and me, or the Sith-lovin' bastard might've gotten away with it."

"Good work, Solo. I'm a bit confused though…why would he go after you and Leia in the first place?"

"Leia caught him tampering with records, though she didn't know it, and I came in and decked him. I guess he was afraid we might figure out what he was doing, so he tried to make sure we couldn't talk. I want a shot at him before you prosecute him."

"I don't blame you, Solo, but I'm not going to prosecute him just yet."

"What are you talkin' about, General. I just gave you everything you need to take him down."

"I know that, but I need to shut down this whole operation for the good of the Alliance and for the safety of the princess. We've got to know who Malad's working with, or she could still be in danger. Furthermore, we need to save those poor boys from becoming addicted to spice. It's not good to have our fighting force struggling to overcome the influence of drugs. Will you help me, Solo?"

"You know I'll do anything to protect her, General. What do you want me to do?"

"I've got an idea. I think you should announce publicly that you are leaving, then put the _Falcon_ in orbit and wait for him to make his move. He'll feel much more comfortable about completing his transaction with you gone, then he'll go to meet his contacts for final payment. You can follow him, discover the identity of his accomplice, and call us in to arrest the scum. I'll give you a nice bonus, Solo, and you can go and pay off your debt."

"I'm not sure about this, General."

"It will work just fine, trust me. Everyone knows that you are planning to leave soon and Malad will be more prone to make a mistake if he knows you're gone. Plus, you'll have the money you'll need to have the upper hand with the Hutt. I want you to come back in one piece, Solo."

"Thanks, General. I'll go on my last tauntaun mission with Luke tomorrow, then I'll come to the command center and announce my departure. Promise me one thing, would ya'?"

"What's that?"

"Watch over Leia for me until I return." _And if I don't return._

"I'll do that, son. Oh, and Solo…."

"Yes, General…."

"I'll make sure you have the information you'll need to find your way back to the Alliance if we have to move again."

"Thanks," Han said quietly, a touch of regret in his voice. "I'll see ya' tomorrow."

"See you then," Rieekan said to the retreating form of Han Solo. _And I'll make sure Leia is there in the command center when you come to say goodbye, _he thought, smiling to himself. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.


	25. Out in the Cold

Though the Alliance brass still seemed to trust him, Malad was getting nervous. The fools believed his story about his lieutenant's incompetence and even kept his security clearance intact. Still, it seemed that he was privy to less information these days, which was not a good sign. Furthermore, he sensed that Han Solo was still a threat to his security. He hadn't seen Solo lurking around lately, but that smuggler was simply not the type to give up.

Fortunately, he wouldn't have to deal with the Alliance and its band of common criminals much longer. His shipment would leave in a matter of minutes, and he would be able to slip away in just a couple of days during the chaos of the scheduled combat readiness drill.

All he needed to do was to use his security clearance to disable the base sensors long enough for his shipment to leave unnoticed. The gullible techs would never know that the sensors were disabled because he had pre-programmed a normal data feedback loop to cover the time the equipment was inoperative. Oh, how he loved technology!

Unfortunately for the base, however, Malad had chosen a particularly poor time to disable the sensors. He succeeded in allowing the contraband to leave the system without incident, but he also allowed danger to sneak in unnoticed.

* * *

Han Solo was cold. Part of him was extremely glad that this would be his last tauntaun excursion into this frozen wasteland. However, he knew that the end of this mission meant that he would be leaving the people he had grown to love. He was particularly concerned about a certain princess. She hadn't spoken to him since their argument in the closet, but she had deposited a large sum of credits into his account. _She really does think I'm a mercenary,_ he thought miserably 

It amazed him how much it hurt to know that she had such a low opinion of him. He desperately wanted to protect her in case he didn't come back, but he also wanted to have the chance to win her love if he did return. He hadn't counted on the fact that his actions might cause her to hate him. He also hadn't realized how painful it would be to have her contempt, to be ignored by her. He needed her in his life, needed her to respond to him.

"Blast it," he yelled out of sheer frustration.

Suddenly, his comlink came to life. "Echo Three to Echo Seven. Han, old buddy, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, kid. What's up?"

"Well, I finished my circle. I don't pick up any life readings."

"There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser. The sensors are placed. I'm going back."

"Right. I'll see you shortly. There's a meteorite that hit the ground near here. I want to check it out. It won't take long."

_Have fun, kid_, Solo thought to himself. He felt somewhat guilty that he had not said a proper goodbye to Luke, but he couldn't quite figure out what to say. He decided to send a message to Luke when he got a chance.

He also found himself very reluctant to go back to base. He didn't want to leave, and he cursed the circumstances of his life that forced him to make such a choice. He thought of Leia and how the mist had caressed her face as they gazed at the waterfall on Ord Mantell. He remembered the feel of her soft lips on his and the heart-stopping moment when she said that she loved him. It killed him to see the coldness in her eyes, but he reminded himself once again that he was doing the noble thing by protecting her. Why did it seem so wrong, then?

Shaking his head to clear such thoughts from his mind, he said to himself, "I can't put this off any longer. I've gotta get back to base and get this plan going. I just hope Leia and Luke can forgive me."

With that, he rode through the barren wilderness of Hoth toward the relative warmth of the base and an unknown destiny.

* * *

After a brief exchange with Chewie, Han gathered his courage and headed for the command center. From the moment he entered the room, he sensed her staring at him with an intensity that threatened to overwhelm his senses. It took all of his willpower to avoid her siren's call and focus his attention on the plan. Slowly, yet purposefully, he walked toward the general, avoiding eye contact with the princess. As he approached Rieekan, he noticed Malad watching with interest from the corner of the room. _Let's put on a good show!_

"Solo?" the general questioned, looking up from his console.

"No sign of life out there, General. The sensors are in place. You'll know if anything comes around."

"Commander Skywalker reported in yet?"

"No. He's checking out a meteorite that hit near him."

Indicating the radar screen, Rieekan added, "With all the meteor activity in this

system, it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships."

_Or departing ones_, Han thought, realizing that Rieekan was reminding him to keep careful watch for the inevitable departure of Malad's ship.

Knowing that there was no turning back, Han took a deep breath before saying, "General, I've got to leave. I can't stay anymore."

Out of the corner of his eye, he gauged Leia's reaction. She seemed visibly upset for a just a brief moment before regaining her composure. He was so intent on surreptitiously watching his princess that he barely registered Rieekan's words.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, there's a price on my head. If I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt, I'm a dead man." He said these words to the general, but the explanation was clearly meant for Leia. He needed her to know that he had a good reason for leaving.

"A death mark's not an easy thing to live with. You're a good fighter, Solo. I hate to lose you."

"Thank you, General," he said, sealing their pact before turning to Leia. _Gods, she is beautiful! _

"Well, Your Highness, I guess this is it," he said simply, his heart begging for her acknowledgement.

"That's right," she said, anger and frustration simmering underneath her cool exterior.

"Well, don't get all mushy on me. So long, Princess."

Han couldn't take her seeming rejection of him and turned to leave as quickly as possible. He knew that he was responsible for her attitude. He was the one who had pushed her away when they were hiding from Malad. He was the one who made her believe he was a mercenary. He was responsible for a debt to Jabba that had almost cost Leia her life, and now he was paying for it.

He was still determined to protect her at all costs, but it took everything in his power to keep from turning around and kissing her passionately until she remembered the love that they shared.

* * *

Leia was in shock. Han had always threatened to leave, but she never really believed he would do so until now. 

_I can't lose him. I can't!_

As Han continued to talk to the general, her mind wrestled with ways to get him to stay. She could wire the money to Jabba from her own personal funds, giving the gangster a bonus large enough to make him forget his vendetta against Han. Somehow, though, she knew that wouldn't work.

She also realized that Han could never live with being indebted to her in that manner. Besides, she wasn't convinced that he wanted to stay anyway. Since their return from Ord Mantell, he had rejected her in a thousand different ways. Hadn't he made it clear that he was only in this for the reward? These feelings aren't real, she insisted to herself. They are just some warped sense of gratitude to a good friend. _He has been a good friend_, she reminded herself. _Then why is he leaving when I need him the most?_

Anger welled up in her again, and she used it to create a protective mask. She couldn't let him see how much this was affecting her, how much she wanted him to stay. She willed herself to remain calm, to appear uncaring no matter what he might say.

"Well, Your Highness, I guess this is it."

"That's right," she said, amazed at how cold she sounded.

"Well, don't get all mushy on me. So long, Princess."

Something in the way Han spoke left her speechless and terribly confused. _Why did he seem so vulnerable? _

She stood there for a moment, trying to understand his behavior through careful analysis. Logic failed her, however, and her heart spurred her to action. _Go after him!_

She hesitated no further, running after him as fast as her legs could carry her. She did not know what she would say when she found him…she only knew that she must find a way to bridge the gap between them before it was too late.

"Han!"

Upon hearing her voice, Han turned to face his princess. He never expected her to follow him, but now that she had, he had no idea what to do next. Confused, he turned to the sarcasm that had serviced him so well in the past.

"Yes, Your Highnessness?"

Leia winced inwardly at the old teasing nickname, but stood her ground. She needed to know the truth. "I thought you decided to stay."

"Well, the bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mantell changed my mind." She would never know how true that statement was, or how much it hurt him to even think about it.

_Don't go!_ "Han, we need you!"

"We need?"

"Yes."

"Oh, what about you need?"

"I need? I don't know what you're talking about." She knew, but she couldn't risk her heart…not if he were leaving.

"You probably don't," he said, frustrated that she still couldn't admit her feelings.

"And what precisely am I supposed to know?" she asked, anger rising in the face of his challenge.

"Come on! You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me." It amazed him how much he needed her to say it, even though he knew it would be better for her if he had just followed his original plan.

"Yes. You're a great help to us. You're a natural leader...," she said sincerely, opting for the safer version of the truth.

"No! That's not it," Han said emphatically, pointing accusingly at Leia. "Come on."

He separated from Leia long enough to let an amused member of the Alliance pass before moving in again, reading her telltale expression. "Aahhh! Come on!"

"You're imagining things," Leia said quickly, too quickly.

"Am I? Then why are you following me? Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?" He was out of control, he knew, but he didn't care at this moment. All he could think of was getting her to respond, forcing her to break this tension between them.

_How dare he!_ "I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee," not meaning a word of it, but lashing out nonetheless.

"I can arrange that. You could use a good kiss!" Han yelled, storming off down the corridor.

As emotions propelled him swiftly through the corridors towards the hangar, his anger at her dissipated into a strong sense of self-loathing. He hated the fact that he had let his insecurities keep him from doing what was best for her. Stopping to compose himself, he silently spoke to her, _Forgive me, Leia. You deserve so much more than I've got to offer, but I'll make this up to you, I promise._

His mind made up, he prepared to carry out the rest of his plan. He probably wouldn't be able to win her back if he survived, but at least he would know that she was safe from both Malad and Jabba. It would have to be enough.

Leia, meanwhile, stared at Han's retreating form in disbelief. Why did she keep pushing him away? Why couldn't she seem to let anyone too close? _You're a coward, Organa! Now you really do have nothing left but the Alliance. Don't screw that up too!_

With that, Leia prepared to attack her work with a vengeance. She might never see Han again or feel close to another human being, but at least she could make a positive contribution to the universe. It would have to be enough.

* * *

Cursing to himself, Han made his way to the main hangar. Why had he even considered the possibility of there being a bittersweet goodbye scene between them? Of course Leia wouldn't offer an emotional plea for him to stay, especially when he had done his best to convince her that he had no feelings for her. Still, he wanted to believe more than anything that she did still love him, despite her memory loss. 

Frustrated almost to his breaking point, Solo arrived at the _Falcon_ ready to get on with this cursed mission. Noticing Chewie underneath the ship, Han quickly moved to join him.

When he saw what Chewie was doing, however, Han directed the full force of his irritation toward his friend. "Why do you take this apart now? I'm trying to get us out of here and you pull both of these." _Nothing is going right today!_

"Excuse me, sir."

_Could this day get any worse?_ Han tried to ignore Goldenrod, instead choosing to yell instructions to Chewie about fixing the _Falcon_.

"Might I have a word with you?"

Unable to sound even remotely polite, Solo could only hiss, "What do you want?"

"Well, it's Princess Leia, sir. She's been trying to get you on the communicator."

_Just what I need…another go round with Leia!_ "I turned it off. I don't want to talk to her."

"Oh. Well, Princess Leia is wondering about Master Luke. He hasn't come back yet. She doesn't know where he is."

"I don't know where he is."

"Nobody knows where he is."

"What do you mean, 'nobody knows'?"

Han quickly called the deck officer over to straighten out the situation. Luke wasn't in any trouble when he last checked in. What could have happened?

As Han walked toward the tauntaun holding pen, his fear and frustration mounted. How could these idiotic bureaucrats fail to realize that an officer had been missing for some time?

Finally, the deck officer returned with news. "Sir, Commander Skywalker hasn't come in through the south entrance. He might have forgotten to check in."

_By-the-book-Luke failing to check in?_ "Not likely. Are the speeders ready?"

"Not yet. We're having some trouble adapting them to the cold." _Couldn't these fools do anything right?_

"Then we'll have to go out on tauntauns," Solo said with determination, heading toward a mount.

"Sir, the temperature's dropping too rapidly."

Turning, Han pointed an accusing finger at the officer. "That's right. And my friend's out in it."

Seeing that Solo was dead set on such a suicidal mission, the deck officer tried to reason with him. "Your Tauntaun'll freeze before you reach the first marker."

Not one for logic, reason, or the odds, Han mounted the tauntaun and yelled back, "Then I'll see you in hell!"

* * *

"Base, this is Solo." 

"Major Derlin here."

"I'm at marker two, about to move out of com range. Any word on Luke?"

"No, sir."

"I'm heading toward Luke's last known position. He was checking out a meteorite crash near marker five."

"I'll make a note of that, sir."

"Major, make sure you tell Rieekan what's going on."

"He's already been informed, sir."

"Good, and get those speeders up and running, Major…it's cold out here."

"Yes, sir."

"Solo out."

Han Solo urged his mount forward at a frantic pace. The temperature was dropping at an alarming rate, but Han barely registered the biting wind and sub-freezing conditions. He scanned the darkening horizon, desperate to find any sign of his young friend.

Han couldn't imagine life without Luke. Somehow, that "ignorant farm boy" had made an indelible impact on him, awakening long-dormant notions of decency, honor, and justice. Chewie had given Solo a lifelong friendship, but Luke had widened that circle of friends, giving him a sense of belonging. Plus, Luke was the only person who had ever really seen him as a mentor. Luke actually listened to Han's crazy notions about life and came to Han for advice concerning everything from spatial mechanics to women.

Those talks made Han feel important, but they also made him feel responsible. Maybe that was why he kept coming back to save Luke's butt…well, that and a certain petite brunette with a sharp tongue and an even sharper wit. Truly, it was the tag team action of Luke's exuberance and Leia's passionate beliefs that had helped to make him into the man he didn't even realize he wanted to be. He thought of Leia and all the heartbreak she had endured in the past few months. He couldn't allow her to lose Luke as well.

Han brought his tauntaun to a halt and pulled out the bulky long-range scanner. Walking forward a few paces, he calibrated the machine and monitored the results. The scans revealed nothing, and Han began to lose hope. Just as he began to turn away, however, the instrument picked up a faint life sign. Han rushed to his mount and rode at full speed toward the indicated spot.

To his horror, Han found Luke lying face down in the snow. Rushing to the kid, Han grabbed him and turned him over. Hoping against hope that his friend was still alive, Han cried, "Luke! Luke! Don't do this, Luke. Come on, give me a sign here."

Worried by his friend's lack of response, Han was at least encouraged by the fact that he was still breathing. Determined to get him back to safety, Han prepared to move Luke toward his tauntaun. At that moment, his mount keeled over, overcome by exhaustion and the extreme cold. By the time Han was able to drag Luke to the fallen creature, the tauntaun was dead.

"Not much time," he muttered, pushing Luke close to the tauntaun's belly.

Drifting back into consciousness, Luke began to mumble, "Ben...Ben..."

Han grabbed Luke's lightsaber, knowing he was running out of time. "Hang on, kid."

Luke continued to babble as Han cut open the tauntaun and removed its innards. "Whew. This may smell bad, kid, but it will keep you warm til I get the shelter built."

After struggling to move Luke inside the carcass for warmth, Han leaned against the beast, trying to catch his breath in the freezing cold. The stench of the creature was almost overpowering, and Han dealt with the situation in his typical manner: he tried to lighten the situation with a joke. "Ooh," he said breathlessly. "I thought they smelled

bad on the outside!" Fortified by his own sense of humor, Han grabbed his tools and set about building the emergency shelter. It would be a long night.


	26. Fear of the Unknown

"Sir, all the patrols are in. There's still no contact from Skywalker or Solo."

She pretended not to hear their whispers, their desire to protect her feelings. How was it possible that such casual acquaintances could know the depth of those feelings when she had hidden them so carefully from herself? All she could do was to pace and stare at that open door, silently reciting every prayer she knew in the hope that Han and Luke would come bursting in like little boys at play.

Threepio had arrived without her notice and was prattling on, trying to be helpful. "Mistress Leia, Artoo says he's been quite unable to pick up any signals, although he does admit that his own range is far too weak to abandon all hope."

"Your Highness," said the kindly voice of Major Derlin. "There's nothing more we can do tonight. The shield doors must be closed."

Though she nodded her accession, she could not bring herself to add a spoken order of confirmation. It was too much like signing the death sentence of the two men she had come to love most in this world.

"Close the doors," the major ordered.

"Yes, sir."

The machinery roared to life, grinding and clanging as the large metallic doors inched closer and closer together. She did love them, she realized with stunning clarity. Luke was so easy to love—they shared idealism, a commitment to a cause, and a special connection that made communication effortless. They should have been perfect for each other, and yet she could only seem to love him in a brotherly kind of way. Her love for Han was much more complex, much more exciting, and completely exasperating. Could the universe be so cruel that she would lose both of them now?

Seemingly in answer to her unspoken question, Threepio added, "Artoo says the chances of survival are seven hundred twenty-five...to one."

The slamming of the doors echoed through the cabin with an ominous finality, Chewbacca's anguished howl punctuating the hopelessness of the moment. Leia's chest tightened in pain as she registered Threepio's words. She had lost them…she had lost him.

Seeing the distress on Leia's face, Threepio experienced a rare flash of insight and tried to soften the blow. "Actually, Artoo has been known to make mistakes...from time to time. Oh, dear, oh, dear."

Summoning every last bit of courage she possessed, Leia moved to leave, her practiced façade fully in place. She would not allow the troops to see their leader in tears. They had all lost so much…revealing that she had lost hope as well would only weaken the dangerously low morale of the troops.

On the way out, she paused briefly to touch Chewbacca's arm. Chewie turned to her then, holding her gaze and communicating a sense of strength through his despair. The kindness and sympathy in his gaze was almost more than she could bear, and Leia could only manage a weak smile in response before quickly striding from the hangar.

She wandered through the halls of the complex in auto pilot mode. She answered questions when spoken to and even managed to smile on a couple of occasions, yet she would remember nothing of her journey to her quarters. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she passed the entrance to her room at least twice before stopping to punch in her access code.

She didn't even bother to turn on the lights. As soon as the portal closed behind her, she began sobbing uncontrollably. Her body cramped in pain and fear, and she barely made it to her bed before collapsing. She remained locked in a fetal position some time, weeping for this loss and for all the others she had experienced. She had never felt so profoundly, achingly alone.

As the tears slowly began to subside, she became more aware of her surroundings. She felt…frozen…and wet. Surely, she couldn't have cried enough to have flooded the bed.

Turning on the lights, she realized that something must have gone wrong with the temperature in the room. Her clothes were hanging up to be dried, as were the sheets and comforters. C-3PO! This was definitely his handiwork!

Suddenly angry, Leia pulled the clothes down and threw them about the room. She pounded the soaked bed with her fists, wondering what else could possibly go wrong. When her thoughts turned suicidal for a fleeting moment, Leia came quickly to her senses. She had to get out of here and do something before she completely lost her mind.

Grabbing some casual clothes that had survived the deluge, Leia headed for the refresher. She would find a way to get through this, she thought with characteristic determination. Han and Luke _will_ come out of this alive...they are too stubborn to do otherwise. Suddenly, she did not feel quite so alone.

* * *

General Rieekan was worried. Two of his best men were trapped in that hell frozen over, and he was powerless to help them. If only he had access to some of the Empire's technology! This rebel operation was held together by what amounted to string and super glue. They didn't even have the parts necessary to adapt the speeders to the cold, so his engineers had to build the equipment out of the available supplies. It killed him to think that Solo and Skywalker might die because Malad had failed to secure that shipment a few months ago. 

At least he could make sure that Malad would never hurt anyone again. He issued an order preventing ships from leaving the system and assigned a man to keep a covert watch on Malad's activities. With a little luck, he would still have a chance to destroy Malad's operation. If not, he could at least arrest the scumbag and prevent him from causing any more damage.

Of course, if the princess found out that Malad was responsible for the lost shipment, he might never make it to trial. For her own protection, Rieekan decided to withhold that piece of information from her. He would finish his work here, check on her, and then head to the hangar to oversee the speeder refit. He loved that girl, and he wanted to make sure that she would never have to experience another agonizing loss. He prayed that Solo and Skywalker could hang on for just a few more hours…for all of their sakes.

* * *

Malad was barely able to contain his glee when he learned that the meddlesome Solo and the obnoxious do-gooder Skywalker were lost in the frozen wilds of Hoth. Aware of his precarious position, however, he played the game, feigning concern over the almost certain loss of the Alliance heroes. He affected his most solemn demeanor in asking for the latest news about the missing men and swapped a few stories about their escapades with some of the other officers. It sickened him to say anything nice about Solo, but if it made his escape easier, so be it. After a respectable amount of time, he left the mess hall and walked to his private office to plan his next move. 

_How lucky could a man be?_ he thought. His spice shipment had been sent without detection, and his most annoying foes were lost in the snow. With the base focused on the search, he might even be able to leave earlier than he had planned. It amused him to think that he would be sunning himself on a resort beach while Alliance personnel were recovering the icicle remains of Solo and Skywalker.

He carefully scanned base records, looking for a ship that he could access easily. He had just found a promising option when the base loudspeaker roared to life: "Attention all personnel. General Rieekan has issued an order that no ships are to leave the system until the energy shield becomes fully operational. Affected personnel should report to their CO for new duty assignments."

"Kreth," he muttered. "What does that idiot Rieekan think he's doing? His bumbling will allow the Empire will find the rebels eventually. Why make one good move now and ruin my plans in the process?" Turning back to his console, he noticed that someone had attempted to limit his access while making it seem as though he still had full command of the system.

"So, you're on to me, eh, Rieekan? Maybe you're smarter than I thought. Too bad your man did such a clumsy job."

Laughing to himself, he used the back door he had built into the system and programmed the computer to disable the sensors at the appropriate time. He figured the general would assign a spy to watch his every move, so he added a little something extra to the programming. _They'll never even realize I'm gone!_

_

* * *

_  
Though her emotions were held in check at the moment, Leia's control was tenuous at best. Not accustomed to such strong outbursts of emotion, she decided that a strenuous workout was the best way to regain her focus. She would be unable to help Han and Luke until she could think clearly and command with a purpose.

As she walked to the base gym, she tried desperately to bring her chaotic thoughts into order. Throughout her life, she had always managed to maintain an even keel…at least until she met Han Solo. Though she had always been passionate about her causes, that passion had been harnessed and directed by her iron will and diplomatic training. She did not get flustered, and she did not allow others to use her feelings against her.

Han took a completely different approach with her, however. A self-reliant scoundrel with a massive ego, Solo showed no respect for her at all. He challenged her from day one, causing her to question herself for the first time. Actually, if she were being truthful, Han probably had given her more true respect than anyone ever had before (except perhaps her parents). Most other people treated her as either a superior or inferior, giving her a decided advantage. Her oratory easily swayed those dazzled by her title or convictions. Conversely, opponents who underestimated her abilities because of her age or stature were quickly overwhelmed by her work ethic and determination to prove them wrong.

Han treated her like an equal, and that was the one tactic for which she had no defense. He exploited her weaknesses, challenged her perspective, and unleashed her feelings. With most people, arguments were an intellectual chess match. With Han, arguments were emotional and losses were personal. Her lack of control around him scared her, yet it secretly thrilled her as well. She had never been as alive as she had been in these past couple of years. What would she do if she lost that…lost him?

She shook her head fervently, trying to dismiss those negative thoughts. He would come back to her…they both would. _How could I have forgotten about Luke?_ Leia felt a strong pang of guilt because her thoughts had been focused solely on losing Han. How could she have been so callous as to forget that her other friend was in danger as well? Perhaps it was because she was sure that Luke knew how she felt. Their relationship was so easy, so open. Luke's schoolboy crush was a challenge at times, but she still felt completely comfortable in his presence and shared affection openly.

With Han, however, most of their time was spent in a ridiculous contest of wills. Their last encounter had held true to form, ending in yet another argument. Han tried to get her to open up about her feelings, and she had denied them outright. Why couldn't she have told him how important he was to her? Why couldn't she have asked him to stay?

Her arrival at the gym gave her a reprieve, keeping her from delving into that subject too deeply. As she entered the training area, the activity in the room came to a halt. Leia felt the force of those sympathetic stares and raised her head high. Though the silence was almost overwhelming, she felt that she had a duty to convey confidence and strength. She walked with a purpose toward the women's locker room, grabbing the boxing gloves and music disc from her locker. She then headed for the secluded workout area at the back of the gym, thankful to finally be able to close the door against the weight of those eyes upon her.

Leia turned on the music and began her warm-up routine. She tapped the bag lightly, preparing her muscles with the light exertion. As the music changed tempo, she began to hit the bag with more authority. As was her custom, she pretended the bag was a particular enemy. Sometimes she attacked pompous bureaucrats, sometimes an intractable supplier, and sometimes the minions of the Empire itself.

Today, her target was the cold…the cold fear in her heart, the cold reality of the steel doors closing, and the cold climate that threatened to take away people she loved. With each blow, she believed she was knocking back the freezing winds. In her mind's eye, she could see Han and Luke shivering in a makeshift shelter. She attacked the temperature with ferocity, whipping each atom of their environment into a frenzy and offering protection to her friends. As sweat poured from her body, the bag strained against the force of her attack. There was no music, there was no gym…there was only Leia against the cold.

As the cold's resistance to her blows lessened, she could see a bloodied Luke before her. She concentrated on his pain, battling it with the same intensity as she had the temperature. As his pain seemed to lessen, her attention focused on Han. He was freezing and miserable, but he was healthy. Her heart was filled with joy as she imagined him grinning at her with that lopsided half smile of his. _I have to talk to him before it's too late. I have to tell him that…. _

At that moment, Leia felt a tap on her shoulder. She swung around quickly and came within centimeters of punching General Rieekan square in the face. "General," she said, straightening to a semblance of attention. "I'm sorry…I…."

"Don't worry about it, Leia," the general said, cutting off her apology. "Are you okay? I was worried when you didn't respond to your name being called."

"I'm fine. I was just concentrating on…my workout. Do you have news?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid there's been no further contact with Solo or Skywalker." At Leia's dejected look, Rieekan hastily added, "We're making progress on the speeder refit, but I thought you might like to help supervise. The sooner we can get those speeders out there…."

"The sooner we can find them," she added, finishing his sentence. "I'll finish up here and meet you there as quickly as I can. Thanks for checking up on me."

"Of course," he said, smiling warmly. "I'm glad to see you still have your fighting spirit. I'll see you in the hangar."

"See you there. Thank you, General."

After Rieekan left, Leia performed a quick cool down and headed for the 'fresher. She was exhausted, but she was determined to bring her friends home safely. She would worry about words and feelings later…when both of the men she loved were safe.

* * *

Han Solo was convinced that ice chunks were forming in his veins. He could feel the blood slowly slogging through his system, and he wondered briefly what it would be like to freeze to death. He had never been this cold before, even during academy survival training when he and his buddies had been left in the frozen wilderness to fend for themselves. Luckily the Empire wasn't sadistic enough to choose a place such a Hoth for their exercises. 

In the past couple of hours, Han had managed to set up the shelter and drag Luke inside, but his movements were slow and increasingly more painful. He had tended to Luke's wounds using the pathetic excuse for a med kit, but the kid did not seem to be responding well to treatment. Luke slept fitfully, thrashing about and occasionally mumbling nonsensical words such as "Dagobah" and "Yoda." To make matters worse, the Alliance-issued emergency heater was malfunctioning. Han was sure that he could fix it eventually, but his thick gloves and stiff joints made repairs difficult.

As he was struggling with the power generator in the heating unit, Han heard Luke moan loudly. Deeply concerned for his friend's health, he stopped his repair effort to tend to Luke's wounds. He reapplied some synthflesh to gaping holes opened by the ice creature, and he administered a hypo of pain medication. Luke seemed to settle down a bit after receiving the injection, but his uncontrollable shivering indicated that he needed warmth soon. Han just hoped he could work fast enough to save the young man who had become like a little brother to him.

Out of sheer frustration, Han kicked the recalcitrant heating unit. The _Falcon_ might have responded to such tender loving care, but the heater remained stoic, refusing to give in to the famous Solo charm. Han never thought he'd say this, but Tatooine was starting to look like a pretty good option. The heat of the planet would chase the ice from his system, and he could finally pay off his debt to Jabba and recover his freedom one way or another. Sure, he'd have a hard time getting the Hutt to see things his way, but with a little luck, he might be able to return to Leia.

_Leia! _ The thought of her made him feel just a bit warmer, but he was also filled with a sense of despair that seemed to emanate from elsewhere. Leia would be devastated by the seeming loss of her friends. She might play the role of Ice Princess with ease, but Han had been privileged to see the warm and tender soul underneath her businesslike exterior. As with any crisis, she would bury the pain and put on a façade of strength for the world to see. Han just hoped that Chewie and Rieekan were there to lend her support. She would never accept help, of course, but knowing that she had someone in her corner would help fortify her resolve. _I'm okay, Sweetheart_, he said to her silently. _We're both still alive. _

If he wanted to keep them alive, however, he knew he had to refocus his attention. He made a few adjustments to the unit and turned on the power. The heater remained inactive, mocking Solo with its refusal to function. It took every ounce of restraint Solo possessed not to smash the unit into a million pieces. Instead, he carefully removed the outer covering of the machine and thoroughly rechecked the equipment. He finally found the source of the problem--a tiny mechanism that had broken off from its moorings. With his normal dexterity intact, Han could have fixed the part in a minute. His limited range of motion made the work excruciatingly difficult.

After fumbling with the equipment for ten minutes, Han was almost ready to quit. He checked his emergency supply kit to see if it contained any hand warmer packets. _I guess the Alliance ran out of those too! _ He blew on his hands and tried to convince his hands to function despite the cold. As he moved back to the unit, however, he suddenly felt warmer. He began to have feeling in his hands again, although it was a stinging, painful kind of feeling. _Maybe there is something to that "mind over matter" garbage._

After a few more minutes, he was feeling warm enough to remove his gloves. He quickly repaired the faulty mechanism and repositioned it securely within the unit. He performed a systems check on the heater and replaced the cover. Within seconds, the little heater was humming contentedly, bringing warmth to the tiny shelter.

With the heating problem finally solved, Han turned to check on his friend. Luke was still shivering and did not seem to be responding well to the previous treatment. Han checked the med kit, but he found nothing that would help the young pilot. Han knew that he had to get Luke warmed up, so he moved the heater closer, and he settled in behind him. "C'mon kid. Just a few more hours, and we can get you all fixed up."

With no more survival tasks to keep him occupied, Han's mind drifted back to thoughts of Leia. _That stupid fight! _He hated to think that their last words to each other would be filled with anger, and he hated himself for starting that argument in the first place. He wasn't sure what had come over him, but he had been filled with an overwhelming need to know how she felt about him. It hurt him to think that she didn't even care that he was leaving, so he provoked her into a reaction.

Her response wasn't all too surprising. As was typical of their verbal sparring sessions, Han had taunted her, and she had responded with an angry, cutting retort. Unlike their previous battles, however, her anger seemed to stem from sadness, fear, and confusion rather than annoyance and frustration. _Of course she's confused, you idiot! She doesn't remember what happened on Ord Mantell, and you wouldn't tell her what really happened._

His thoughts returned to their all-too-brief time together on the fated mission—their brutal arguments, their banter, the electricity generated by the mere brush of their fingertips. They had both tried so hard to fight the attraction, to protect themselves against the rejection that surely would occur. _Is that what I'm doing now? _Rieekan's words came back to haunt him: _Son, I know you're trying to look out for Leia's best interests, but I also think you're acting out of fear. She's a princess, and you're a smuggler. No matter what happened between you two on Ord Mantell, you've got to be wondering whether or not she'd publicly pursue a relationship with you. Don't underestimate her character, Solo._

Han knew that he would do anything to protect Leia, to save her from the pain of loss that had almost crushed her when Alderaan was destroyed. He wanted her to experience joy and happiness, even if he wasn't around to give it to her. Her memory loss gave her the best chance at that happiness, especially since Jabba would likely kill him for his transgressions. He wanted desperately to believe he was doing the right thing, yet the whole argument rang painfully false.

He thought of their dance and the way their bodies fit together so perfectly, the way they healed their emotional wounds through the simple power of touch. He remembered the heart stopping moment her lips brushed against his, the glory, passion, and wonder of love's first kiss. He shivered, both at the power of the memory and at the realization that the cold had returned to the tiny shelter with a vengeance.

He checked on Luke and was relieved to find him resting peacefully. He reapplied some bacta ointment to Luke's wounds and then turned his attention to the heating unit. With a few minor adjustments, he was able to increase the air flow of the unit, raising the temperature of their surroundings slightly. That accomplished, Han looked hopefully at the chrono. "Seven more hours," he said with frustration. Turning to Luke, he said quietly, "Rest up, kid…the docs will take care of you soon."

His chores accomplished, Han returned to his bedroll. Sleep would be a welcome way to pass the next few hours, but he knew that he would be unable to rest. The cold was piercing, attacking him with a thousand tiny pinpricks for daring to challenge its supremacy. To escape this foe, Han retreated inward, cocooning himself in the memory of Leia and Ord Mantell. He relived every moment, painstakingly preserving each encounter for the future he still hoped they would have someday. He was the caretaker of a past she couldn't remember, a past that was real only to him.

He wondered what she felt for him now. Had those feelings survived the loss of memory? She obviously cared for him to some degree because she had followed him out of the command center, trying to convince him to remain with the rebels. He thought about her eyes, the eyes that pleaded with him to stay even as she claimed that her feelings for him were only in his imagination. She still loved him, he was sure of it. However, she was still living according to the old rules of the game, rules established to protect the players against heartbreak. She did not know that he loved her, that she deserved to be loved. She was still driven by fear, shaped by loss.

He thought about how his admission of love on that mountaintop had affected her. At first she became frightened, unable to believe that anyone could love her. However, as she gained confidence in the depth of his love, she began to explore all of the aspects of her personality. No longer was she tied solely to the role of leader, though she retained all of the qualities that made her effective.

She hadn't changed, she was simply more fully herself. She was, by turns, playful, passionate, vulnerable, and risqué. Despite their different backgrounds and personalities, he and Leia were good for each other. He made her happy—he could see it in the smiles she reserved only for him, feel it in her caress. What's more, he had been miserable without her. That's why he kept pulling her toward him, even as he told himself he must push her away for her own protection.

Suddenly, Han was very angry with himself. He couldn't believe that he had wasted all of that precious time with her, especially since he almost lost her to that blaster shot. They were in the middle of a war—no one, not even the princess, was guaranteed a long life. _I have to tell her that I love her. She deserves to know._

The speeders could not come fast enough…it was time to make things right.


	27. Vader's Revelation

Malad checked the sensors on his stolen ship, eagerly anticipating his arrival to Tageris. He couldn't believe how easy it had been to fool the rebels. He had programmed the sensors to pinpoint his location in his quarters, then called the duty officer to report the onset of an illness. His whereabouts thus established, he had easily slipped into the hangar undetected and waited for the security system to go down. His ship left the remote hangar without ever appearing on any tech screen, and the officers assigned to shadow him were greeted by the sound of his voice when they checked his quarters. His hard work completed, Malad soon would be collecting his well-earned reward.

He had honestly expected more of a challenge from the Alliance—after all, they had managed to destroy the Death Star. Then again, those bleeding hearts were too busy worrying over their lost heroes to pay attention to a technical glitch. _ I'll have to send Skywalker and Solo a thank you note for making my escape so easy, _he thought, laughing at his own cleverness. _Maybe they can read it at the funeral_.

His glee was short lived, however. As his ship came out of hyperspace, Malad looked in horror at the Imperial warships massed before him. "What are they doing here?" he said aloud. "All my intelligence had the Imperials located the Valshira system." Malad began to panic…his ship was a model often used by the Alliance, and he had not thought to draw up phony papers in case of capture. As options spun through his head, his comm crackled to life. "Unidentified vessel, hold your present course and prepare to be boarded."

Malad smiled wryly to himself. He found it strangely ironic that the incompetence Solo had accused him of had come back to haunt him in the end. Well, he still had one card to play…he knew where the rebels were hidden.

* * *

Admiral Ozzel was just about to launch the boarding party when Lord Vader swept into the room. All of the men on the bridge immediately snapped to attention at Vader's entrance, their senses heightened by a strong undercurrent of fear. They knew all too well what might happen as the result of even the smallest mistake. 

"What is going on, Admiral?" Lord Vader inquired.

"We have a wayward vessel, my lord," Ozzel replied. "I'm preparing to send a boarding party to check for rebel activity."

Lord Vader surveyed the ship through the view screen, reaching out to its occupant through the Force. That he sensed fear was no surprise to him, but there was something else…something about this man that aroused his anger.

"I will deal with this myself, Admiral."

"Of course, my lord," Ozzel said to Vader's retreating form. "Lieutenant, cancel the boarding party's departure and make sure that Lord Vader's ship is prepared for flight."

"Yes, sir," the lieutenant replied, sending a priority alert message to hangar bay three.

Both the hangar and the bridge were abuzz with activity and anticipation. Despite the pressure of meeting Vader's ship maintenance standards, most of the Imperials looked forward to those rare live target practice sessions. It was fascinating to watch Vader stalk his prey, toying with the psyche of his victim and squeezing every last ounce of hope from his soul before closing in for the kill.

Vader's flying skills were ingenious, often poetic, as he swooped and dipped in complete communion with his ship. Sometimes he opted for surgical precision, disabling systems one by one until he was ready to deliver the final blow. On other occasions, he purposefully missed his target, lulling his victim into a sense of security before destroying the ship with a single devastating shot. No matter which method he employed, however, Lord Vader always managed to extract vital information before ending his own private war game.

Yes, today had all the makings of a great day for the Imperial cause. Their lord would finally learn the location of the rebel base and, armed with that advantage, they would soon crush the insurgents once and for all.

* * *

Clearing the hangar bay, Vader was pleased to finally be free of the obsequious vermin infesting the Imperial ship. He couldn't really blame them, of course…his quest for perfection had effectively weeded out anyone with the foolishness or the courage to oppose him. Still, he longed for a worthy opponent, a challenge to keep his interest. Perhaps that was why he had investigated the backgrounds of the two pilots from that fateful Death Star battle. 

The intelligence hadn't been too hard to procure, as the names of the rebel "heroes" were known by virtually every captured enemy soldier. _Luke Skywalker_--Had Padme given him a son? His search for information on the Force-strong young man had been exhaustive, almost obsessive. He learned that young Skywalker had been raised on Tatooine by Beru and Owen Lars, _his own stepbrother_. Was this some sort of elaborate ruse? Why would Obi Wan have hidden his son in plain sight and allowed him to keep the surname of his father? Had Obi Wan known of his personal vow never to return to Tatooine or had he hoped to lure his former padawan back to that miserable planet to be turned or killed, using Luke as the bait?

Then there was the question Luke's true parentage. He could make out many of his own features in the holograph salvaged from the ruins of the Lars house. Genetic evidence would prove the connection between them, but he needed no further proof than a search of his own feelings. Their brief encounter over the Death Star had told him everything he needed to know--Luke was his son.

He saw so much of himself in the young man—confidence, recklessness, impatience. Young Skywalker was a gifted pilot, unusually strong in the Force. Yet as much as he saw his own traits in the young man, he was most convinced by what he saw of _her_. Though he had not recognized it in the heat of battle, he realized in hindsight that Luke had her spirit, her sense of loyalty, her naïve belief in others. He felt her lightness radiating from his being, sensed her desire to improve the conditions of people throughout the universe. Many of her attributes would have to be crushed if Luke were to be turned. However, with their combined power, they could overthrow the emperor and remake the universe into the society Padme had envisioned.

Han Solo was another matter entirely. An ex-Imperial officer, smuggler, and pirate, Solo would have generally fallen beneath his contempt. However, not only had he proven to be a worthy adversary, but Solo had also prevented him from destroying his own son. Solo would have to be dealt with, but perhaps not eliminated. He might even prove to be useful in the long run.

Vader's musings were cut short as he approached the rebel vessel. The pilot was attempting to open a comm channel, but the Sith lord was much more interested in probing his thoughts than in hearing his words. He felt a surge of panic emanating from the other vessel, and he watched his prey feebly attempt to outmaneuver him. He swooped in closer, applying more pressure on his opponent. Experience had taught him that the more he kept his target occupied with physical demands, the easier it was to read his thoughts.

After a series of complex acrobatic moves and a couple of well-placed "missed" shots, Vader entered the mind of Malad Eleisove. He experienced an immediate dislike of the man, bristling at the arrogance and cowardice he felt. He saw images of the princess of Alderaan, the brave young senator who had withstood the worst of his torture on the Death Star.

Hatred began to rise unbidden as he sensed Malad's lust for the young woman. _You are not fit to look at her, much less touch her_, he thought, surprised at his strong reaction. His hatred grew in intensity as he witnessed Malad's malevolent delight at the princess' injuries and his plan to use an untested medical procedure to extract information. Not even Vader had gone that far in his interrogation—his admiration of the young princess had been too strong.

The motivation for Malad's actions—jealousy—upset the Sith lord further. Han Solo had apparently become the princess' champion as well, defending her against Malad's advances and voluntarily undergoing interrogation rather than risking her health. Malad hated Solo, hated the fact that the princess responded to the mercenary, desired him. Vader couldn't believe that the young princess would take up with the smuggler, but he was surprisingly relieved that Han Solo had offered her protection. Yes, Solo might prove very useful, indeed.

Becoming impatient, however, Vader probed further for information about his son. Anger was already coursing through his veins, causing him to become more careless with his shots. He had already taken out a couple of non-essential systems on the fleeing ship when he found out that his son and Solo were lost in a cold wilderness.

The revelation that his son might die, coupled with Malad's evident glee at their situation caused Vader to lose control completely. He locked on target, pouring out his rage in a torrent of laser fire. Realizing what he had done, Vader probed Malad's mind quickly for a clue to his son's whereabouts. An image flashed briefly through his mind, and then his connection to the despicable creature ended with a thunderous explosion.

Vader stood on the bridge of his ship, looking out into the vastness of space. No one had dared to approach him, as all on board had sensed his black mood. They had never seen him lose control like that, to savagely attack the enemy, completely obliterating him from existence.

The Imperials were well aware of Vader's power, and they had lost more than their share of commanders to his displeasure. However, he had always killed with a purpose, deaths at his hand occurring in a clean and precise manner. A controlled Darth Vader was intimidating enough, but seeing the force of his rage firsthand was too terrifying to contemplate.

Vader, meanwhile, was too lost in thought to notice the change in mood aboard his ship. He berated himself for his rampage, for losing the chance to find more specific information that would lead him to his son. His power had grown as he had learned to harness anger for his own purposes, but he had always sensed its presence lurking in the shadows. Was he really controlling the darkness or was the darkness controlling him?

Padme had tried to warn him of the danger, but he had been too proud, too arrogant. Ultimately, his rage had consumed their love, twisted it with jealousy and destruction until he had lost her as well. His son would be his redemption, his chance to harness the power completely, to bend the universe to his will. _Hold on, my son. I will find you._

Pieces of a conversation suddenly intruded on his consciousness as he heard his officers discussing a possible lead on the rebels' whereabouts. Turning from the window, he strode toward them quickly, eager for any lead. As usual, Admiral Ozzel was dismissing the arguments of a junior officer. _His pride will be his undoing._

"You found something?" Vader asked Piett.

"Yes, my lord," Piett replied, indicating the console screen.

Once glance at the screen told him everything he needed to know—the image matched the final memory he pulled from the mind of Malad Eleisove.

"That's it," he said with unmistakable certainty. "The Rebels are there."

Oblivious to the finality of Vader's statement, Admiral Ozzel attempted to be the voice of reason in the situation. "My lord, there are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers, it could be..."

Vader never let him finish, however. "That is the system. And I'm sure Skywalker is with them. Set your course for the Hoth system. General Veers, prepare your men."

Vader returned to the vast window of the bridge, staring intently as the stars blurred around him. _Soon, my son, you will meet your destiny._


	28. Moments and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:** I'm going out of town soon, and I'd like to get a large majority of this story posted before I leave. To that end, here's a nice long chapter for you. Enjoy!

* * *

An outside observer might assume that it was business as usual for the rebels on Hoth. Generals were discussing strategy and quibbling about supply procurement, pilots were bragging about their latest exploits, and techs were spinning a web of wires with their greasy fingers, capturing and harnessing energy for machines held together by recycled parts. A closer inspection, however, would reveal anxious glances toward the hangar doors, a med team organizing its equipment, and a diminutive figure in white keeping a silent vigil in a remote corner of the room. 

For these men and women, death and injury were a part of their daily experience. Their stunning destruction of the Empire's prized Death Star had helped ease the pain, allowing them to believe that they might actually achieve defeat the enemy. However, recent events had caused morale to plummet. They had been defeated in several battles and forced to retreat to this desolate ice cube. With the threat of Imperial activity in the sector, all pilots had been grounded and shipments of key supplies had been halted.

Now, they were faced with the possibility of losing two of their heroes, men who were more than just leaders or symbols of their greatest victory. Han was their buddy, the storyteller, the card player, the rogue. Luke was the idealist, the fresh faced young man with mystical powers, a strong sense of loyalty, and a naïve confidence. The members of the Rebellion needed some sign of hope, some good news to help them continue the struggle—they needed to know that Solo and Skywalker had somehow survived against the odds. If these men could manage the impossible, perhaps the Rebellion could as well.

* * *

Leia stood uncharacteristically still, her eyes fixed upon the entrance to the hangar. She had received a brief report from the speeder pilots indicating that Han and Luke had been located. The troublesome communications array had failed soon after, however, leaving her little information about the condition of the men she had come to love. 

Her stare was intense, her entire being focused on willing them to safety, hurrying the return of the speeders. She was so completely absorbed in her thoughts that she was able to ignore the tiredness of her muscles and the aching stiffness in her joints resulting from her workout and her effort to repair the speeders. Such physical exhaustion combined with sleep deprivation left her on the verge of collapse, and yet she stood resolutely, hoping desperately for some good news. She had managed to delay further examination of her feelings for Luke and Han…there would be time for that later, she reasoned.

The roar of engines signaled the end of the unknown. She began moving without a conscious thought, her hopes propelling her forward and her fears limiting the speed of her progress. She reached the med team just as they had placed Luke on a stretcher. His body was bloodied and blue-tinged, and he was mumbling incoherent words. "Luke," she cried out, taking his frozen hand in hers. Her voice grounded him, bringing clarity through the pain. "Leia," he said raggedly, the fear evident in his voice.

"Princess," the medic said kindly. "We have to move him to the med bay now."

"Of course," she said quickly, attempting to disengage her hand from Luke's so that the medics could proceed. In response, Luke tightened his grip, making it clear that her presence was needed.

Without another thought, she accompanied Luke to sick bay, Han temporarily forgotten. A med tech escorted her to the hallway after Luke had been sedated. She watched through the window in agony as the droids and medics worked in concert, the diagnostic machines and monitoring equipment providing an eerie soundtrack to her dear friend's life and death struggle. The medical staff nearly lost him a couple of times in their attempts to stabilize his condition enough for bacta treatment.

As tears began to roll down her cheeks, she placed her hand against the window. "Don't die on me, Luke," she said softly, willing him to hear her thoughts. "I need you."

Her mind flashed back to the time she had first seen him on the Death Star—the short "stormtrooper" who had so enthusiastically announced his intent to rescue her. In many ways, he had rescued her through his easy companionship and his unwavering idealism. His schoolboy crush notwithstanding, she knew that she could completely trust him and the friendship they had built.

That stability was in direct contrast to the volatile relationship she had developed with her other rescuer that day. _Han!_ Her heart seized in fear and guilt, as she realized that she knew nothing of his fate. She raced to the communication module, placing an urgent call to the officer on duty in the hangar bay.

"Lieutenant, this is Princess Leia," she said, willing the panic out of her voice. "Has Captain Solo been brought in yet?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. "Last I saw him, he was heading to the med bay."

"He's not injured is he?" she asked hopefully.

"He was walking under his own power, so he must not be severely injured. You'd have to ask the medic for more information."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," she said quickly, her spirit soaring. Anxious to find Han, she bolted from the med bay. She wanted to hug him, to touch him, to tell him…what exactly? At this point, she didn't know or care…she just wanted the nightmare to be over.

* * *

For Han Solo, time was moving at a maddeningly slow pace. He had helped Luke into the first speeder to get him the fastest medical attention possible. He had then stayed to help load the rebel equipment into another speeder before catching the long-awaited ride back to base. Even with the heater turned on at full blast, Han still couldn't stop shivering. He wasn't worried about his own condition, however—he was worried about Luke. The young pilot had survived the night, but both his injuries and the harsh weather had taken their toll. Han needed to know that his young friend would pull through this ordeal. 

He was also desperate to see Leia again. Memories of the princess had sustained him through the cold night—her smile, her touch, her wit, her fighting spirit. His latest brush with death had convinced him to tell her the truth. She needed to know that he loved her, that they had finally admitted their feelings for each other on Ord Mantell. He couldn't wait for the speeder to get to base so that he could find her, talk to her_. Maybe, if I'm lucky, she'll be there waiting for me. _

He imagined taking her in his arms, holding her close to him. He could hurry her off to a secluded place where they wouldn't be interrupted…probably the _Falcon_. Once they were alone together, he would take her hands in his, lose himself in her exquisite brown eyes, and tell her that he loved her, tell her that she was the reason he had survived the night.

He would kiss her then, finding warmth in her lips, heat in her touch. He would share his memories about Ord Mantell—how they had fought, how they had danced, how they had kissed for the first time. He would explain why he hadn't told her the truth, how his first priority had been to keep her safe, to give her the chance to have a happy future.

Yet, a cold fear in the back of his soul caused him to hesitate. How would she react to the news that he had essentially played deity with her life? Though he had the best of intentions, he had robbed her of part of her history, keeping her from making her own decisions. He wasn't sure the headstrong princess would forgive him for that, even if she did recover her feelings for him. To make matters worse, the threat of separation still cast a shadow over their relationship. He would still have to leave her and his return was not guaranteed.

It was in this conflicted state that Han Solo returned to the Hoth Base. He wasn't sure what to do—he was only sure that he needed to see her. Grateful to be alive, he unfastened his harness and jumped out of his seat at the first opportunity. He was immediately surrounded by well-wishers and medical personnel, but his eyes sought out only one person.

A flash of white caught his eye and his vision focused on the princess. She was moving away from him, holding Luke's hand as the medics rushed him to treatment. She seemed so afraid for him, so sad. Han moved to follow them, but was restrained by medical personnel intent on assessing his condition.

"Captain Solo, we need to take a look at you, sir."

Han was amazed by the weakness in his limbs, the lingering numbness, and the chills he couldn't shake. However, the physical pain was nothing compared to the sinking feeling in his heart as he saw Leia and Luke together. "I'm fine," he replied gruffly, moving in the direction of the med bay.

"But, sir…," the medic argued, only to be cut off mid sentence by Solo.

"I tell ya', I'm fine. I'm going to the med bay to check on Luke." With that, he strode from the hangar, moving toward an increasingly uncertain future.

* * *

Han entered the medical facility quietly, intent on finding Luke and Leia. He ignored the various personnel at the entrance to the facility and headed for the intensive care wing of the unit. As he entered the hall, the vision of the grieving princess brought him to a dead halt. Her hand was pressed against the observation window, her tortured voice was begging Luke not to die. 

At the sight of the tears he saw reflected in the window, Han felt an overwhelming desire to gather her in his arms and reassure her that Luke would be fine. However, to his horror, he realized that he wasn't the one that she wanted or needed…Luke was.

_When did she fall for Luke?_ They had always been close, connecting on some level from day one. However, Han had believed Leia when she insisted that she felt only friendship for Luke. What had changed? Luke had been to visit her several times in the hospital--maybe their feelings of friendship had developed into something more during her recovery.

Suddenly, Han couldn't stand to be in the same room with her. He left the med bay at a rapid pace, trying to outdistance the pain that threatened to engulf him. In protecting Leia, he had pushed her into the arms of another man. He should have been there when she awakened, holding her hand and telling her everything would be fine, letting her know that she was loved. Instead, Luke was the one to take care of her, to guide her back to health.

He silently cursed Jabba the Hutt, his smuggling career, and every foolish decision he had made in his lifetime. He realized that the mistakes of his past now required him to forfeit his future, and he only had himself to blame. He had been the one to hide the truth from her, knowing that he had little chance of returning from Jabba's. Still, somewhere in his mind, he truly believed that he and Leia would beat the odds—that somehow they would find a way to be together.

That belief had made it much easier for him to engineer an alternate path for her life, confident that she would never have to follow it. The reality of her future without him, however, made him sick to his stomach. It killed him to think of Leia and Luke together, and he pounded his hand against the icy wall of the corridor out of sheer frustration.

The pain of the blow brought him back to his senses. He could not run away from his mistakes, he realized. Leia and Luke were his friends—no, they were more than that, they were his family. He wouldn't abandon them now, no matter how agonizing it was to see them together. With his resolve firmly in place, he began the long trek back to the med center.

* * *

Leia's search for Han was a short one. She had just emerged from the med bay when she ran straight into Han, almost knocking him down. 

"Easy there, Princess," he said softly, capturing her in his arms and steadying them both.

_He's alive_, she thought, relief and joy flooding through her. In response, she hugged him tightly, resting her head against his chest. After the horrible night she had just endured, she was comforted by the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and by the rumble of his voice as he spoke once more.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry?" he asked, knowing this might be the last time he would hold her.

She looked up at him then, unnerved by the strange sound of distance in his voice. "I was coming to find you. I…," she said, losing her confidence and dropping her gaze to the floor.

_She can't even look at me,_ he thought, releasing her from the embrace. "How's the kid doing?" he asked aloud, his eyes focusing on the entrance to the med bay.

"He's not in good shape, Han. I don't know what I would do if he..."

_Gods, she really does love him._ He tried to give her hope even though his own heart was breaking. "Don't worry about that, Princess. Luke is strong…he'll fight through this."

She wanted to draw strength from his words, yet, that disconnectedness she heard in his voice gave her cause to doubt. She looked at him, then, searching for some reason for his unusual behavior. Studying him carefully, she noticed his unsteady stance and the tiny tremors wracking his body.

"You're shivering, Han," she said, concern evident in her voice. "You need medical attention."

"I'm fine, Your Worship. I'm just a little cold, that's all."

"You're not fine, Han. Go sit down in the examining room…I'll be right back."

"There's no need to fuss, Princess. I'm not injured, and I'm not sick."

"Han, you will go in there," she said in a tone that brooked no argument. "I didn't stay up all night worrying about you to lose you to hypothermia now."

She hadn't even realized what she said, so intent she was on restoring Han to health. She escorted Han to the examining room without another word, her efficient mind focusing on the problem at hand. Having a practical task to accomplish gave her a respite from the emotional turbulence of the past few hours…finally, she was in control of something. However, her departure left a very confused Han Solo to deal with his own emotional turmoil.

Han stared at the door of the examining room, wondering if his hearing had been affected by the cold. Had she really said that she had stayed up all night worrying about him? Had he misinterpreted her feelings for Luke?

He didn't have much time to ponder those questions, as Chewie burst into the room.

Capturing Han in a bear hug, the Wookie pulled his friend up from his seat. "It's great to see you alive, Cub."

"It's great to see you too, pal, but you're crushing me."

Sheepishly, Chewbacca released his friend, asking how he was feeling.

"I'm fine, Chewie--just a little cold."

"You're not fine, Han. What's wrong?"

"Luke's not doing too well, and Leia…," he said, trailing off at the end.

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"She's in love with Luke, Chewie. There's nuthin' to tell her."

"You're imagining things, Han."

"You didn't see her in the hallway. He's the one that she wants."

"And you did not see her after those shield doors closed."

"Luke was out there, too. That's probably why she was upset."

"If it's easier for you to think that, there's nothing I can do to change your mind."

"What do you mean easier? It's killing me."

"It's easier for you to believe she's in love with someone else than to face your feelings for her."

"I know what my feelings are, Chewie."

"Yes, but you do not know what to do with those feelings."

Han wanted to reply, to tell Chewbacca that he knew exactly what he wanted to do about those feelings. He wanted to love Leia, to make love with her, and to spend the rest of his life with her. He just didn't see how that would be possible. All of the words he had prepared vanished from his mind, however, as Leia appeared before him once more.

* * *

Knowing that they both needed an update on Luke's condition, Leia headed to the intensive care ward. She paused at the observation window, thankful to see Luke resting peacefully. She hoped it was a good sign. 

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me, Princess Leia."

Turning, she replied, "How's Luke, Doctor Savofid?"

"His condition is stable, Your Highness. We should be able to begin bacta treatments in a couple of hours if his condition remains the same. With a little luck, he should be good as new within a couple of days."

"That's terrific news, Doctor. Thank you."

"Certainly. Is there anything else I can do to help you?"

"Actually, Doctor, I'm concerned about Captain Solo. It's my understanding that he refused medical treatment when he arrived, but he's still shivering uncontrollably."

Dr. Savofid was about to answer when his pager alerted him to a cave-in on base. "I'm sorry, Princess, but my staff and I need to check on this cave-in. It's supposedly minor, but we'll need to be there just in case. Captain Solo sounds like he's in pretty good shape, but I'll be happy to send a nurse to bring him warming blankets and check on his condition."

"There's no need to send a nurse, Doctor," she said, subconsciously unwilling to let another woman examine Han. "I'll make sure he has the blankets he needs. Still, I'd like to be able to page you if his condition worsens."

"Of course, Princess. I'll be sure to send a medic within an hour, regardless."

"Thank you again, Doctor," she said, hurrying to complete the task before her.

When Leia returned to the room, her arms were loaded with self-heating blankets. Noticing the Wookie's presence, Leia smiled warmly and said, "Chewbacca, I'm glad to see you found Han. Have you been keeping him out of trouble?"

"No one can do that, Princess." Chewie growled affectionately, humor evident in his delivery.

Han shot his partner a dirty look, but said nothing in response.

"I thought you'd both like to know—Luke is in stable condition and should be well enough for bacta treatment in a couple of hours."

"That is very good news, Princess," Chewie whuffed, hoping his meaning was clear.

"That's great," Han said, thrilled for his friend, but fearful of his own future.

Chewbacca, sensing his presence was no longer needed, made excuses for a quick getaway. "Talk to her," Han, he urged, before seeing himself out of the room.

Left alone with Han once more, Leia placed her load on the table next to Han. Picking up one of the blankets, she switched the heating mechanism to the "on" position, and placed the blanket gently around his shoulders. Realizing that she had not placed it correctly, she moved in close to him and ran her hands slowly down his chest to adjust the position of the blanket.

Reveling in the sensation of her touch, Han reached for her then, capturing her hands in his own. Startled, Leia turned her face to his, their eyes locking in a powerful gaze. She was pulled in by some unseen magnetic force, closing the distance between them until her lips were almost upon his.

She had dreamed of this moment, wondering how it would feel to kiss him, to be kissed by him. She could hardly believe that was here in front of her, safe after the horrible ordeal of the previous night. She could feel the closeness of his body, and she shivered at the thought of his lips capturing her own, his hands caressing her. Yet, as much as she wanted to surrender to these sensations, something seemed horribly wrong. She was having difficulty forming coherent thoughts, her logical mind drowning in the strong current of emotions.

Sensing her confusion, Han reached out to cup her cheek with his hand. His touch sparked a powerful reaction, causing her stomach to tighten and her heart to pound in her chest. Through the fuzzy haze of her arousal, however, she finally realized why she had been so concerned—his hands were cold, unnaturally so. _Hypothermia._ Panic began to set in—she couldn't lose him, not again, not ever. She pulled away from him and began vigorously rubbing his hands to generate heat.

"Your hands are frozen," she said, fear strangling her voice. "We've got to get you warmed up."

"I can think of better ways to do that, Sweetheart."

Under normal circumstances, that remark would have engendered a sharp retort from the princess. Instead, she disengaged her hands from his and rushed to leave. "I'm going to find the medic. He should have been here by now."

Seemingly summoned by the sheer force of Leia's concern, the medic chose that moment to enter the room. "How are you feeling, Captain Solo?"

"Like I keep telling everyone, I'm fine."

"He's not fine," Leia interjected. "He's shivering and his hands are frozen."

"I see. Let me have a look, Captain."

As the medic began the examination, Leia took the opportunity to slip out of the room. She needed a break from the fear, from the powerful emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. She had almost kissed him in there, and her whole being had been thrown into turmoil by the mere thought of losing him. She began pacing back and forth, trying to sort out her confused feelings for Han.

"Princess Leia," the young medic said gently, the examination completed.

"How is he?" she said, worry evident in her voice.

"He's in good shape, Princess. He just needs some rest and some warmth. I don't know how he survived that weather, but he shows no signs of frostbite whatsoever."

"Thank you," she said with relief and gratitude.

"No problem," the medic said. "You can go and see him now if you like."

Nodding, Leia moved swiftly back into the room.

"I told ya' I was fine," Han said, basking in his correctness.

"I'm glad to hear it," she said quietly, unsure of what to do next.

Becoming more serious, he leveled his gaze at her and said, "Princess, we need to talk."

"No, you need your rest. We can talk tomorrow."

Han was about to argue with the princess, when a voice over the loudspeaker cut him off: "Princess Leia, please report to the command center."

"I'm sorry, Han," she said quickly, relieved at having the excuse to leave. "I've got to go, but I'll be back to check on you later."

"Wait," Han said, but she was already gone. He hoped it wasn't a sign that he was destined to lose her forever.

* * *

"Kreth, I sound like that crazy old wizard spouting nonsense about the Force," Han said aloud, berating himself for his negativity. "I make my own destiny." 

Jumping out of his chair, he ran out of the med center and into the south passage. His gait was slower than normal, but he was determined to find her. Within seconds, he spotted a blur of white just ahead.

"Wait a minute, Princess," he called.

Turning to face him, she asked, "Why are you following me? You should be resting."

"I want to know why you were worried."

"What?"

"Why did you stay up all night worrying about me?" he asked, closing the distance between them.

"Why do you think? You risked your life to save Luke." Her voice wavering slightly, she added, "You could have died out there."

Hurt by the mention of Luke, he replied gruffly, "Save the hero speech, Your Highnessness. I only did what anyone would do for a friend."

"No, you didn't," she said, passionately. "There's not a single person on base who would have gone after Luke like that. We've become too accustomed to accepting losses—it's a part of our everyday existence. But you wouldn't let that happen, not to Luke. It was brave, and stupid, and honorable, and I can't thank you enough, Han." Moving to him and hugging him tightly, she added, "I'm so glad you're both safe."

Surprised by her uncharacteristic outpouring of emotion and praise, Han spoke without thinking, even as he tightened his arms around her. "Why, Your Worship, I'd almost believe that you cared about me."

"I can't believe that you would say that to me," she said, pulling away from his embrace in disgust. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I care?" Searching his eyes, she had a sudden revelation. "Oh, I get it…you've bought into the Ice Princess idea, just like everyone else. What...will you win some kind of bet for getting me to admit I have feelings?"

"No, I…," he stammered, struggling to find a way to explain.

"Listen, you're the one with the problem," she said angrily. "You can't stand the idea that everyone doesn't love you as much as you love yourself. I'm sorry to inform you, Captain, but the universe does not revolve around you. Good day."

* * *

Since his argument with Leia, Han had been keeping watch over Luke in the med center. The bacta treatment seemed to be going well, though the kid had been thrashing about quite a bit. As he recalled from his own experience, that reaction was quite common. It still didn't make him feel any better about seeing Luke suffering like that. 

As he waited for news, Han wondered absently if there was a bacta treatment for his stupid mouth. At this point, he'd be willing go through a little suffering if he could fix things with Leia. Why had he found it necessary to counter her sincerity with sarcasm? He suspected it was because she kept mentioning Luke. She had thanked him for saving _Luke_'s life. She was happy that _both_ of them were alive. If he could just be sure that Leia had feelings for him, he would tell her everything. Now that Luke was in the picture, he didn't know what to do.

He didn't get to ponder the problem further, though, because Leia suddenly entered the room. She glanced at him briefly, pain evident in her eyes, and then turned her attention to Luke.

Han kept hoping she would turn around, but she kept her eyes glued to the tank. He thought about talking to her, but decided against it. Enough had been said today, and their words had only made the situation worse. He wouldn't leave, though. As much as it pained him to watch her ignoring him and grieving over Luke, he wanted her to know that he was here for her, for both of them.

Leia, meanwhile, was struggling to keep her composure. It took all of her strength to ignore Han and remain focused on Luke. She was angry with Han, to be sure, but mostly she was embarrassed. She had finally gained the courage to admit that she cared, and he had mocked her in return. She wished that he would go away, but she knew that he cared for Luke as much as she did. He had every right to be here, even if his proximity was killing her.

Fortunately, the unbearable tension between the two would-be lovers was soon broken by the removal of Luke from the bacta tank. After a brief examination, Dr. Savofid came to deliver the good news to Han and Leia. "Luke will probably sleep until the next morning, but his wounds are healing nicely. He should be ready for visitors by tomorrow, and will be back on his feet soon thereafter."

"Thank you doctor," Leia said gratefully, smiling with relief.

"Yeah, thanks doc," Han added. "It's great to hear the kid will be up and whining soon."

"Han," Leia admonished, just as General Rieekan walked in.

"How is Luke doing?" the general asked.

"The doctor assures us that he will recover fully with some rest," said Leia.

"That's wonderful news. We were very worried about that young man."

Turning to Han, Rieekan added, "We were also worried about you, Solo. That was a brave thing that you did, and I'm going to see to it that you earn a commendation."

Rieekan's praise made Han very uncomfortable. In an annoyed tone, he responded, "Thank you, General, but I was just tryin' to help out a friend. I don't need another medal."

"I'll respect your wishes, then," Rieekan replied, the room descending once more into silence.

The general took note of the tension in the air and the haggard appearances of both Solo and the princess. Before the silence became oppressive, Rieekan decided to take matters into his own hands. "Now that Luke is on the mend, it's time for you two to go to bed," he said suggestively.

Both Han and Leia turned shocked faces toward the general, betraying their thoughts.

Rieekan had to struggle to maintain a straight face, explaining, "Neither of you has had any sleep for a couple of days. You need to go and rest."

"I'm fine, General," they both replied at the same time.

"You aren't fine. You're both dead on your feet. Do I need to call the medic and have him admit you to this facility? I hear they have a fine selection of sedatives to ensure your cooperation."

"No, Sir," they both said quickly, surprised by his threat.

"Good. I'll expect to see you back to work tomorrow afternoon, Leia. That should give you plenty of time to catch up on your sleep."

"Yes, General."

"Solo, I'd like to meet with you tomorrow afternoon as well."

"No problem."

"Great, now get going before I call that medic," Rieekan said, hurrying Han and Leia off to their quarters.

He was secretly hoping they would follow his advice and go to bed together, but he knew they were both too stubborn. They clearly hadn't talked since their return, though he was willing to bet that they had argued. Someone needed to talk some sense into them before they permanently ruined their budding relationship. Smiling, Rieekan thought to himself, _I know just the man for the job._

_

* * *

_  
Both Han and Leia reached their separate quarters in a state of emotional upheaval. Normally, such a condition would have led to hours of tossing and turning, the restless mind holding the body hostage in a war of competing thoughts and rehashed events. Mercifully, however, sheer exhaustion allowed sleep to claim them, turning their problems over to the realm of the subconscious.

This night, both Han and Leia dreamed in a rare state of lucidity. Fears were stripped away, transforming miscommunication into truth. Motives suddenly became decipherable, and actions made sense of words. In this realm, almost kisses became real kisses, alive with passion, sweetness and promise. Relieved of uncertainty, love was allowed to flourish, causing opposites to attract rather than repel.

Upon awakening, however, the certainty of the dream world was replaced with the volatility of an uneasy reality. Both Han and Leia awakened with a vague sense of hope about the future, but the clarity of the subconscious mind eluded them.

Han decided to return to what had worked the first time. Banter, teasing and innuendo had been the staples of a game they both had ultimately won. Perhaps he had been putting too much pressure on Leia. If he could reestablish the old set of laws, he might be able to win her back when he returned from Jabba's.

Leia, too, thought a change was in order, but, uncharacteristically, no new strategy came to mind. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why her diplomatic skills were so utterly useless in her dealings with Han Solo. She knew that he cared about her, at least, but no one could hurt her the way he could. Tired of thinking, Leia decided to visit Luke. She wanted to make sure that he was healing well, but she also wanted to enjoy some certainty, if only for a little while.

"Luke!" she said as she entered the med center. "I'm so glad to see that the bacta treatment lived up to its reputation. You had us worried."

"I was worried myself. How did you guys find me?"

"You don't know? Han rode out in the storm to find you."

"He did what?" Luke asked incredulously.

"You know Han," she said, a mixture of pride and exasperation in her voice. "He doesn't take no for an answer, and he always finds a way to do the impossible. He really cares about you, Luke."

"He cares about you too, Leia."

Blushing, Leia looked away. "In his own way, I suppose," she said sadly, quickly changing the subject. "You don't remember anything about the rescue?"

"I remember being attacked by the ice creature and escaping, but nothing after that. I thought the snowstorm would kill me for sure."

"We thought we'd lose both of you," she said, her voice betraying her pain. "Somehow Han managed to keep both of you alive until the speeders arrived."

"I'm so sorry, Leia," he said, responding to her evident distress. "I know that must have been terrible for you."

She nodded, "When they closed the shield doors, it felt like a death sentence for my heart. You and Han kept me going after Alderaan was destroyed. You are my family now—I don't know what I would have done if you both hadn't come back."

"But we did make it back," he said earnestly, trying to cheer her up. When greeted by her smile, he asked softly, "Have you told Han?"

"Told him what?" she asked quizzically.

"Have you told him that you…?" He didn't get to finish his question, however, because the droids chose that moment to enter the room and inquire about his health. Chewie and Han soon followed.

"How are you feeling, kid?" Han asked, thrilled to see Luke so healthy. "You don't look so bad to me. In fact, you look strong enough to pull the ears off a Gundark."

"Thanks to you," Luke said gratefully.

"That's two you owe me, junior," Han replied playfully, holding up two fingers to emphasize his point.

_Play it cool, Han_, he reminded himself as he turned toward the princess. "Well your Worship, looks like you managed to keep me around for a little while longer."

_The nerve of that man!_ "_I_ had nothing to do with it," she replied, matter-of-factly. "General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy shield."

"That's a good story," he said, goading her. "I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight."

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain," she countered smoothly.

Laughingly, Chewie remarked, "She's got you pegged, partner."

Annoyed by the combination of his partner's betrayal and Leia's sharp tongue, Han shot back: "Laugh it up, fuzzball. But you didn't see us alone in the south passage."

Moving toward Leia, Han put his arm around her and crowed, "She expressed her true feelings for me."

_He's going to embarrass me again in public._ Flustered, Leia resorted to name-calling. "My...! Why, you stuck up,... half-witted... scruffy-looking ...nerf-herder!"

"Who's scruffy-looking?" he replied neatly, taking the sting out of her remark. Then adding insult to injury, he addressed Luke. "I must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid?"

Momentarily vulnerable, Leia's indignant expression confirmed his argument. However, she quickly regained her composure and hatched a plan of her own—it was time she stopped letting Captain Solo run the show. "Why, I guess you don't know everything about women yet," she said, marching purposefully to Luke's bedside and kissing him firmly on the mouth.

Shocked by her actions, Han could only gape as Luke smiled with satisfaction and put his hands behind his head. Luke hoped his smirk would provoke Han into action.

Behind him, Han heard Chewie remark snidely, "You should have told her, Cub. Next thing you know, she'll be kissing me."

Han stood there for a moment in shock, unable to process what had just happened. It had been one thing to think about her loving Luke in the abstract, but it was quite another to see her express those feelings in front of him. Yet, something about that kiss seemed wrong. _She should be kissing me!_ The announcement over the loudspeaker brought him abruptly back to reality. He addressed Luke with a quick, "Take it easy," and then left the med center to find Leia.

"Hold up, Your Worship."

"What is it, Han? I've got to report to the command center."

"What were you doing in there?"

"What did it look like I was doing? I was kissing Luke."

"You told me you didn't feel that way about him," he said urgently. "Was it a lie?"

"When did I tell you that?" she asked, genuinely perplexed. It was true that she didn't have romantic feelings for Luke, but she certainly didn't remember discussing it with Han.

"On the way to Ord Mantell, you…," Han said, trailing off with realization.

"Well, since I don't remember anything from that trip, I can hardly be responsible for what I said, now can I?" she asked, her voice filled with an unspoken accusation.

"So, you're interested in him," he pressed, determined to learn the truth.

"Why do you care who I'm interested in?" she asked challengingly.

"I don't care. I just don't want you stringing Luke along."

"I don't think this has anything to do with you looking out for Luke's welfare," she said, gaining her courage. "You're jealous."

"Of you and Luke? Hardly," he protested, trying to be convincing. "I can have any woman I want. Why would I care about a short, holier-than-thou, ice princess?"

"I don't know," she said softly, refusing to be baited. "Why would you care?"

Silence descended upon them then, making way for other means of expression. Words had failed them so often in the past few years that neither one of them was willing to venture further. The air surrounding them became thick with emotion, pulsing with the escalating rhythm of their heartbeats.

The spell was broken, however, as C-3PO, master of misunderstanding human relations, addressed the princess. "Mistress Leia, if you and Captain Solo are finished with your discussion, we should proceed to the command center. I believe your presence is required."

Embarrassed and confused, both Leia and Han followed the droid to the command center, each unable to look at the other.


	29. Return of the Sticksy

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Did anyone miss me?

Well, here's the long-awaited 29th chapter of the story! I'd like to offer a special word of thanks to GreatOne and RogueSticks for the inspiration they provided for this chapter. I hope it's worth the wait!

* * *

General Rieekan was sitting in his office looking at some rebellion stuff when he heard a knock at the door. 

"Come in."

A shadowy figure entered the room and moved to stand before the general. "Agent RogueSticks reporting for duty, sir," she said, saluting crisply, if somewhat crookedly.

Returning the salute in kind, Rieekan said, "Have a seat, Sticksy!"

"Yes, sir." Sitting down, RogueSticks' curiosity got the better of her. "Sir, may I ask why I'm here?"

"You don't know? I thought you'd been keeping up with this story on the sly."

"I have, General, but I'm still not sure what you need me for."

"Do you remember when I said that I had someone in mind for talking some sense into Han and Leia…?"

"Yes, but you said that you had just the _man_ for the job. Last time I checked, I was the wrong gender for this assignment."

"I decided not to send a man to do a woman's job," he replied.

RogueSticks just stared at the general, clearly unconvinced.

Recognizing her disbelief, the general said, "All right, all right. You caught me. When I said that, I was talking about myself. However, all of the readers seemed to think it was some mystery figure, so I decided to call you in to shake things up. I understand you have some experience in these matters."

"Oh," she said, her face brightening. "Well, I don't like to brag, but I've already gotten those two together once in this story."

"Yes, I heard about that. That was good work, Sticksy, but it seems the QueenOfMean has the power to erase minds at will. Nevertheless, I'm confident you can get the job done this time."

"Of course, General. What would you like me to do?"

"Well, the author of this story seems determined to keep Han and Leia apart. Oh sure…she teased us with all of that romance in the beginning of the story, but it's been 93 pages in Word since their last kiss."

"You counted?"

"What else do I have to do with my time? It's not like I'm a central character in this story. Plus, I've got a bet to win. I said that they would kiss on page 155 of this story, and I've only got seven pages left!"

"I should get to work right away, then. Do you have a particular plan in mind, or do you want me to wing it?"

"Actually, I kind of liked GreatOne's idea about drugging them and having them wake up together."

"Do you think that will work?"

"Not right away, but if we lock them up together and force them to confront their feelings, I just might win my bet after all."

"What do you need me for? It sounds like you have this all planned out."

"I'm a general—I can't go around drugging my own people and holding them against their will. It's too out of character. You, on the other hand, have a reputation for deploying WMDs against angst writing authors. This will be child's play for you compared to that. Plus, I'm counting on you to find a way to fix things when this plan inevitably goes wrong."

"That makes sense. But how am I going to get Han and Leia together? They're in separate quarters, and I'm not exactly strong enough to carry either one of them."

"That's why I've recruited Chewbacca to help you. He'll get Leia to the _Falcon_ and reset the lock codes. The rest is up to you."

"How did you get Chewbacca to join in on this scheme? It's not like this is in character for him."

"Oh, it's not, but who is going to argue with a seven foot tall Wookie? Plus, he's got Han's best interests at heart and a nice bet to win as well. It seems we both bet on the same page."

"Well, I'll do my best to see that you two win that bet, General. I assume I get a fair cut of the profits."

"Of course. Plus, there may be some nice _fringe benefits_ in this for you if this plan proves successful."

"Oh, really," Sticksy said, intrigued. "Well, I'm sure I can come up with a few benefit claims. Do you have any further orders for me, General?"

"No, agent RogueSticks, I think that about covers it. Head over to the _Falcon_. Chewbacca should be waiting for you there."

"Yes, sir. I'll make sure Han and Leia engage in their _undercover operations_ this time, even if I have to blow up the QueenOfMean herself."

"I'm counting on that, Sticksy. Dismissed."

* * *

Agent RogueSticks rushed out of Rieekan's office, eager for her mission to begin. Her first stop was the mirror in the refresher unit. If she were going to meet Han Solo today, she had to look her best. Finally satisfied with her appearance, she wound her way through the corridors of the rebel base, somehow knowing the exact route to take. 

Upon reaching the hangar, however, she stopped short, her eyes glued to the ship before her. The _Millennium Falcon_ was her beloved Hannie's ship, and she, RogueSticks, was actually about to board her! It was too delicious to be true—all of her friends back at the JC would be so jealous!

Sticksy thought about all the time she spent researching the specs of Han's ship, worried about the possibility of the _Falcon _not having a potty. How could anyone in their right mind think that the ship wouldn't have a refresher? What, did Han, Leia, and Chewie just hold it for the 40 days to Bespin? The blueprints were just wrong—they had to be! Now she would finally get to prove those anti-potty people wrong once and for all!

Noticing that the ramp was open, Sticksy took a deep breath and walked up the ramp into the freighter. She looked around for Chewbacca, but when he did not greet her at the ramp, she headed for the lounge area. Upon reaching her destination, she found Chewie leaning over the sleeping Princess.

Sticksy cleared her throat and addressed the Wookie. "Chewbacca," she said questioningly, waiting for him to turn around. "I'm RogueSticks. General Rieekan sent me here to help."

Baring his teeth in his own approximation of a welcoming smile, Chewie replied, "It is good to meet you, Little Terrorist. I was very impressed with your work earlier in the story, before the author destroyed your good work. I am glad to have your help."

Flattered, RogueSticks replied, "Why thank you, Chewie. I…." Hesitating for a moment, a thought suddenly dawned on her. "Hey, wait a minute…I can understand everything you said." _When did I learn Shriiwook? It must have been one of those "learn while you sleep courses."_

"Good. That will make our task much easier."

_I wonder what else I can do?_ she questioned silently. Aloud, she remarked, "At least we won't have to rely on that obnoxious Threepio to translate for us."

As if on cue, Goldenrod marched into the room ready for action. "I heard someone call my name. Do you require assistance?"

"No one requires your assistance, you obnoxious, meddling plot device," Sticksy yelled, pulling out her blaster and shooting the droid into silence.

"Why did you do that?" the Wookie asked, clearly surprised.

"Do you have any idea the trouble that Vader's Sith droid has caused…how many times he has interrupted Han and Leia? If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that Vader programmed that droid to keep Han away from his daughter."

"His daughter?" Chewie asked, confused.

"Long story…I'll have to tell you later. You can't tell me you actually _like_ having that prissy babbler around."

"No, but you did not have to shoot him."

Sticksy waved her hand absently. "I just shut him up for awhile; you can fix him later if you want."

"I will do that, but first we have to repair the problems between the cub and the princess."

"Of course. That's what I'm here for. I take it you've given her the sedative."

"Yes. It should wear off in about an hour."

"What about Han?"

"He will awaken at the same time."

"Great, let's get them in bed together."

"Are you sure that will work?"

"No, but it will make things interesting."

Nodding, Chewie gently scooped up the sleeping princess and carried her to Han's cabin.

* * *

Arriving at Han's quarters, Chewie palmed open the lock and turned on the lights. RogueSticks, following close behind, felt her heart pound in her chest as she saw the half-naked Han Solo lying asleep in his bunk. He looked so peaceful, though he couldn't quite manage innocent. _Man, do I need a cool drink!_

Chewie moved to the bunk, and placed Leia next to his friend. Han stirred a bit, and snuggled up against the woman he loved. Moving over to the bed, Sticksy looked down upon the sleeping would-be couple. They looked so perfect together, it was almost sickening. Suddenly, a wicked thought came to mind. Smiling with a mischievous glee, she took the smuggler's hand and placed it gently over Leia's breast.

Chewie, noticing her actions, protested. "What are you doing, Agent RogueSticks? Do you really think that is wise?"

"Oh, come on, Chewie…lighten up. I'm just giving Han some practice for when he cops that feel in ROTJ. Besides, this will definitely get the conversation between them going."

"The argument, you mean."

"Well, sure. That's what Han and Leia do best, after all. However, this time will be different because they can't leave. All that passion has been simmering for a long time—when it reaches the boiling point and neither one has any means of escape, watch out!"

"And if they try to kill each other?"

"We can always step in if that happens, but I think it's more likely they will try to kiss each other instead."

"I will bow to your expertise, Little Terrorist, but I hope no one gets blown up in the process."

"They won't," she said confidently, moving to leave. On the way out, she planted a small listening device on the wall so that they could monitor Han and Leia's progress. Chewie then programmed the lock on the door and the waiting game began.

"Chewie, can you point me to the nearest refresher?"

"Down the hall and on the right—in the spare crew cabin."

"Thank you, Chewie," she responded, smiling broadly. _Take that, anti-potty people!_

_

* * *

_  
Leia awoke feeling warm, safe, and slightly disoriented. Opening her eyes, she foggily tried to process what was happening…she was in Han's cabin, in his bed…and in his arms! How had that happened? She decided that she must be dreaming again, and she moved closer within the circle of his embrace.

Her slight movement caused Han to stir as well. He, too, believed that he was dreaming. After all, the woman he loved was lying next to him, and he had all the time in the world. _Time to make this dream more interesting_, he thought, closing his hand over her breast and stroking the nipple with his thumb.

His touch elicited a moan of pleasure from Leia, but the stimulation also brought her to full alertness. No dream had ever felt this real! Turning abruptly, she found herself staring into the seductive hazel eyes of Captain Han Solo. Their eyes held for just a moment, before Leia leapt from the bed as if scalded. "Get your hands off me," she screamed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What?" he asked, clearly confused. "I thought I was dreaming."

"A nightmare is more like it. What am I doing here? Did you kidnap me from my room?"

"I haven't done anything, Sweetheart. I went to bed alone, and when I woke up, you were here."

"Well, I went to bed alone in my cabin, and when I woke up, _I_ was here. How did that happen if you didn't bring me here?"

"I don't know, Sweetheart. Maybe you are a sleepwalker."

"I am _not_ a sleepwalker, and if I were, I certainly wouldn't come here."

"No? Where would you go then? Luke's?" he asked, pain evident in his reply.

"N…No," she stammered, the mere thought making her uneasy. "I'd probably go to the command center."

"And start giving orders…how typical."

"I don't have to take this. I'm leaving."

"Great," he said angrily, still trying to figure out what was going on.

Moving to the door, she palmed the door sensor, but nothing happened. "It's locked."

"No it isn't," he said, getting up to check the sensor. "What's the matter, Princess? Can't open a door?"

She scowled at him, but refused to dignify the remark. However, she quickly got her revenge, as Han Solo was also unable to complete the task.

"What's the matter, Hotshot?" she asked mockingly. "Can't you get _anything_ on this piece of junk to work?"

"It must be stuck," he explained lamely, for once letting her derisive comments about the _Falcon_ slide. Opening the nearest panel, he frantically tried to re-wire the system into submission. He couldn't stand being so close to Leia, knowing that she didn't love him. His attempts at repair failed miserably, however, and he pounded on the door, yelling for Chewie.

Through the wall, he heard his partner's answering growl.

"Chewie! The sensor's not working. Get us out of here."

"The sensor is functioning fine, cub, came the reply through the wall. I changed the code to give you and the princess time to talk."

"You did what? Let us out now!"

"I am afraid I cannot do that."

"What's going on, Han?" Leia demanded, her anger and frustration growing by the second.

"Apparently Chewie has locked us in here to get us to talk."

"Talk about what? I don't have anything to say to you."

"Well, I don't have anything to say to you either."

"Fine," he said with a huff, sitting on the bunk.

"Fine," she replied, sitting on the chair and turning her back to him.

They sat like that in silence until their captors could no longer stand it.

"I thought you said they would fight this out."

"They're more stubborn than I thought. I really should've expected this. Let's see if we can use the old jealousy trick."

Opening the door, RogueSticks entered the room quickly and pulled Han from the bunk, winding her arm around his. "Hannie," she purred, placing her free hand on his bare chest. "I've missed you so much. I could hardly wait to see you."

As RogueSticks entered, Chewbacca moved to the door frame, effectively blocking any exit. Go along with this, cub, he urged, noticing the shock on his friend's face.

Catching on, Han hugged Sticksy tightly. "It's nice to know someone appreciates me," he said, kissing RogueSticks on the cheek.

Fuming at the sight of Han with another woman, Leia said angrily, "I'm sure lots of floozies have _appreciated _you, Han. I'm leaving."

Catching Leia by the arm, RogueSticks argued, "Hey, I'm not a floozie. "I'll have you know that I'm one of the world's greatest undercover agents. I'm also a WMD master, a writer, and a filmmaker. Besides, I'm trying to help you here."

"Help me! By hanging all over Han?"

"Sure. If I can make you jealous enough, maybe you will finally admit that you're in love with Han." _Plus, I'm collecting on those benefits Rieekan promised me._

"In love with…?" Leia stammered incredulously. "I am _not_ in love with him."

"Yes you are…and he's in love with you."

Han just stood there, the smug look on his face replaced with shock.

"Fine," Sticksy said with annoyance. "If neither one of you will admit it, I'm going to have to take drastic action." Pulling a small dart gun from her bag, Sticksy fired two quick shots, one at Han and one at Leia.

Before Chewie could get upset and rip her arms from her body, Sticksy quickly explained, "The microscopic darts are quite harmless, but they contain a potent truth serum. Chewie and I will be leaving now. Oh, and I'll be taking this," she said, reaching out to remove the listening device from the wall. "You two need your privacy." _I can read about the details later, she thought devilishly._

Before either Han or Leia could react, Sticksy and Chewie had left the room and locked the door once more. _Yes, this mission would be very successful, indeed._

_

* * *

_  
In shock, both Han and Leia sat down on the bunk. They looked at each other, then, an unspoken question hanging in the air. It was pointless to resist…the truth permeated every molecule in the cabin, pulsing with a life of its own. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Strangely, they both realized that they no longer wanted to escape.

"Do you love me?" Leia ventured quietly, her eyes searching his.

"Yes," he admitted simply, unwilling to carry on the pretense any longer. "I have for a long time."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you were better off without me."

"Why?"

"A thousand reasons…I'm a smuggler, you're a princess. I have a debt to pay. I almost got you killed," he said sadly, looking away.

_Ord Mantell_. Numerous questions about that ill-fated mission flooded her mind, begging to be answered. For the moment, however, all she wanted to do was soothe the pain she had seen in Han's eyes. "You never asked me if I'm in love with you."

"You just denied it, Sweetheart. What good would it do to ask you?"

"Because I lied, Han. I _lied_," she said slowly, emphasizing the truth of her words and dipping her head to catch his averted gaze. Touching his face gently, she continued, "I'm so in love with you I can barely think straight, but I couldn't risk telling you…not if you didn't feel the same."

"So what do we do now?" he asked, still reeling from her admission.

"I think this is the part where you kiss me," she said, smiling at him coyly.

"I thought you'd rather kiss a Wookie," he countered, regaining his sense of equilibrium and leaning in closer to her.

"I lied about that too," she said, bringing her hand to his face and cupping his cheek.

"And here I thought that all politicians were honest and…." He didn't get to finish the thought, because Leia brought her lips to his.

The kiss was tentative at first, exploratory. Leia nibbled at Han's lips, memorizing the feel and shape of them. Han accepted her pace, thankful simply to have a second chance. He wrapped his arms around her and traced random patterns on her back. Leia, meanwhile ran her hands through his hair, circling his neck with her arms.

Feeling safe and spurred on by the excitement his touch elicited, Leia deepened the kiss. Placing her hands behind his head, she pulled him closer and opened her mouth to him, daring to explore.

No longer able to hold back, Han responded passionately. His tongue stroked hers, and his hands slipped beneath her shirt to caress the bare skin beneath. Moaning softly, Leia struggled to keep up, even as a storm of sensation threatened to overwhelm her.

Breathless, Han pulled his lips from Leia's and planted tiny kisses along her jaw line. Reaching the shell of her ear, he lightly nipped at the lobe before whispering, "I love you, Leia."

Shivering both from the rumble of his voice and from the power of the emotion, Leia pulled away slightly. He had spoken her name aloud, caressed her with its resonance, its timbre. Suddenly, the last of the emotional barriers between them fell, submitting to the magical quality of a name long denied. Leia was no longer a distant title to Han, but a woman, a beloved. In voicing her name, he had accepted her completely, finally acknowledging his own worthiness as well. The significance of the moment was not lost on Leia. Holding his gaze, she voiced a simple request born of longing and hope, "Make love to me, Han."

"Are you sure, Sweetheart?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

Hearing the tenderness in his question, Leia smiled softly. "I'm sure, but I'm not…I mean…,"she said nervously, uncharacteristically stumbling over the words. "Are you safe?" she finally managed.

"Safe?" he asked quizzically, worried that she had doubts.

"Protected," she said, her hands gesturing in frustration. "I love you, Han, but I…"

Finally understanding her meaning, he smiled reassuringly. "I get a shot every year, Sweetheart. You're safe with me."

"Good, I…," she faltered, her face flushing bright red. This is not how she imagined that her first romantic encounter would happen.

"Don't you dare feel embarrassed, Princess. I'm glad you're lookin' out for both of us," he said, kissing her lightly.

Encouraged by his words and by the feel of his lips against hers, Leia took his hands and placed them on the hem of her shirt. She then reached up, giving him the opportunity to pull the garment over her head.

Savoring the moment, Han ran his hands sensuously along the sides of her torso, caressing her sensitive breasts slowly before finally removing another barrier between them. "You're beautiful, Leia," he said sincerely, awed by the sight of her before him.

The flush of embarrassment crept to her face again, as her heart pounded in her chest. _Gods, what this man does to me._

Closing the distance between them once more, Han kissed her tenderly, sensing her need for reassurance. His lips then sought the soft flesh of her neck, tipping her backwards until she rested safely against the mattress.

His hands explored lower, reaching the swell of her breasts. Cupping them lightly, he grazed his fingertips over the sensitive nipples. At her gasp, he moved to take one of them in his mouth, licking and teasing her with his tongue.

"Han," she cried shakily, writhing beneath his ministrations.

"Leia," he answered, turning his attention to her other breast.

She thought she might go mad from the pleasure, from the need consuming her body. Reaching out with her hands, she ran her fingers through his hair, desperate to find some anchor to reality. Pulling him up to her, she surprised him with a fiery, wanton kiss. Her hands roamed along the muscles of his back, and she astounded him further by rolling him beneath her.

Breaking the connection between them, she turned her attention to his chin, lightly tracing his enticing little scar with her tongue.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she said breathlessly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that," he replied shakily, entranced by the passion he saw in her eyes.

Smiling at his admission, she peppered kisses down his neck and across his chest, delighting in the opposing textures of coarse hair and soft skin.

Continuing her journey, Leia became bolder, torturing him with both her hands and her tongue. As she unconsciously brushed against him, he found himself moaning aloud, calling her name.

Reaching the waistband of his shorts, however, Leia suddenly faltered, unsure of how to proceed. His desire for her was evident, and they were rapidly reaching the point of no return. Han took the initiative then, rising from the bed and pulling her with him.

Kissing her slowly to reassure her once more, he slid his hands leisurely down her body, sliding his fingers gently beneath the loose elastic of her sleeping pants. Searching her eyes, he silently requested her permission to cross this last threshold. Seeing her answering nod, he removed the last of her clothing, stroking each newly exposed bit of skin.

He then moved to take off his own shorts, but Leia reached out to still his hands, effectively stopping his progress. She then mimicked Solo's sensuous removal of her own clothing, taking the time to explore and marveling at the feel of his muscles beneath her touch.

Fully open to one another, they came together in tender kiss meant to seal their unspoken pledge. Home, a concept once destroyed by hatred and neglect, suddenly gained new meaning. It became the circle of a lover's embrace, a heartfelt smile, a reassuring touch. Forever now held promise as Han lowered Leia gently to the bed, settling himself between her legs. He rubbed against her lightly, teasing her and testing her readiness. She gasped in response and tensed reflexively, belying an unspoken fear of the unknown.

Han wanted desperately to be inside her, to complete the emotional and spiritual joining with the physical. However, knowing that it was her first time and sensing her apprehension, he was determined to make the experience as special as possible.

Returning to basics in order to help her relax, he kissed her once more. His mouth then sought the comfort of her breast, as his touch traveled down her body. Leia's eyes flew open in surprise as his fingers began to caress her rhythmically. She felt an unfamiliar heat building inside her, stoked by the twin fires of his tongue and his hand. His lips seemed to dance over her body, creating hauntingly erotic music in her fevered brain.

"Han," she cried out, her voice matching the melody.

"Leia," he answered, adding his voice to the developing crescendo.

Twisting and moaning beneath his expert touch, Leia felt a desperate need for release. "Now, Han…please."

Assured that she was fully ready for him, he pushed himself slowly inside her. However, just as she had resisted him emotionally in the years since they had met, her inexperienced body resisted him physically as well, tightening in defense.

"Relax, Sweetheart," he cooed, straining from exertion but not wanting to hurt her. "Let yourself go. I love you."

Willingly giving up control for the first time in her life, Leia allowed Han the entrance they both desired. Though it had been somewhat painful physically, she was overjoyed by the experience of him filling her, melding with her body and soul.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Nodding in answer, she kissed him passionately, moving against him.

Matching her rhythm, Han began to thrust within her, overwhelmed by the pure bliss of being joined with the woman he loved. He could feel the pressure building once more, and he increased the intensity of his movements. She accepted him, helped him, lifting her hips to take him in more fully. He kissed her then, kneading her breasts with his hands and eliciting inarticulate cries and gasps. Knowing she was close, he reached between them and stroked her with his fingers.

Caught by surprise, Leia felt her whole world reduced to the sheer pleasure she was receiving. Raised to dizzying heights, she allowed herself to be pushed over the edge, her body contracting tightly around her lover. Crying out his name, Leia brought Han with her, shuddering in his own powerful release. "I love you," they said in unison, falling against each other in sheer exhaustion.

Han gathered Leia in his arms, stroking her hair and whispering nonsensical syllables in her ear. In response, Leia placed her arm over his, tightening the embrace and rubbing his forearm gently with her thumb.

"Why did we wait so long?" she finally ventured.

"Besides the fact that I was a fool?" he asked, bringing forth a small chuckle from Leia.

"Well, I wasn't exactly helping either. I was a bit standoffish."

"A bit standoffish?" he asked jokingly. "If you had pushed me away any harder, I'd have fallen off the planet."

"Well, you didn't exactly make it easy for me," she said, smiling. "How was I to know you had fallen in love with me?"

"Maybe I should have told you," he said, bringing a serious tone to their lighthearted conversation.

"Han, what happened on Ord Mantell?" she asked, turning in his arms to face him.

"Besides us fighting?" he asked.

"We always do that, Han. What changed between us? Something obviously happened because when I woke up in that sick bay, my feelings were for you were so powerful that I was overwhelmed. I was attracted to you before, but this was something altogether different."

"We finally admitted our feelings for each other. I don't really know how it happened exactly. We did our usual dance of getting close and pushing each other away, but somehow, we got past it. And we did it without some crazy woman shooting truth darts at us."

"Well, I'm thankful that she did or I wouldn't be here with you now."

"We'll have to give her a medal…if we ever leave this bed, that is," he said, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Han," she admonished, swatting him playfully with her free hand.

"You can't blame a guy for tryin'."

"No, I can't," she said, snuggling into his embrace. "Right now, though, I'm exhausted."

"I am too, Sweetheart—you're enough to wear a guy out. Whadda ya' say we call it a night."

"I second that motion," she said sleepily, yawning into his chest.

"Always the politician," he said fondly. "I love you, Leia."

"I love you too, Han."

* * *

And so, they fell asleep, wrapped in the comfort of each other's arms. They engaged in many more types of undercover operations, but this one remained their sentimental favorite. 

RogueSticks actually received her medal from Han and Leia, but it was destroyed in a freakish accident involving WMDs and playdough.

General Rieekan and Chewie made a mint off the betting pool, but were cited by Mon Mothma for unfit behavior and forced to donate the winnings to the rebellion.

Luke was prevented from kissing his sister, which saved them both months of therapy. He went on to fall in love with a woman who tried to assassinate him, but he ultimately won her over by taking advice from Han and doing the exact opposite.

The rebels won their war against the Empire, and everyone was happy. Except, of course, for the people who weren't happy…but that's another story.

THE END...well, one of them, at least

**Author's note: **Hijacking is a serious offense, Sticksy! You won't get away with it!


	30. Leaving

**Author's Note: **Sticksy has been aprehended and charged with hijacking...I don't know why she insists on meddling with perfectly good angst. At any rate, as a result of her meddling, I've had to revise the rating of this little story. It took awhile for the change to take effect, but it seems to be in place now. That taken care of, we return to the story...

* * *

"Princess... we have a visitor," remarked General Rieekan as the group entered the command center. "We've picked up something outside the base in zone twelve, moving east." 

"It's metal," the senior controller added.

"Then it couldn't be one of those creatures that attacked Luke," Leia observed.

"It could be a speeder, one of ours," Han offered.

"No," the senior controller said. "Wait - there's something very weak coming through."

Hoping to be useful, Threepio chimed in, "Sir, I am fluent in six million forms of communication. This signal is not used by the Alliance. It could be an Imperial code."

"It isn't friendly, whatever it is," Han added worriedly. "Come on, Chewie, let's check it out."

* * *

The icy Hoth wind made Han think twice about his decision to investigate the source of the Imperial code. Memories of his recent experience with the harsh climate made him shiver inwardly, but it was better than sharing another awkward or angry moment with the princess. 

He remembered the promise he made to tell her the truth, yet his discovery of her newfound relationship with Luke made that impossible. He couldn't get that kiss out of his mind, couldn't stand to see them together. The memory of Leia's lips decending to cover Luke's was more than he could bear. He had to get out of this place before he was destroyed completely.

Suddenly, Han saw the object he had been seeking before him. Shaking the memories from his mind, he concentrated on his task at hand. The droid was large and black, with a menacing quality about it. _Definitely not friendly_, he thought.

Suddenly, the droid became aware of Chewie's presence and fired two quick shots. Han, thankful that the shots had missed, fired a shot in return, hitting the droid squarely. The droid sent a laser blast in his direction, but Han's next shot was more lethal, triggering the explosion of the machine.

Annoyed, Han switched on the comm unit. "Afraid there's not much left," he reported.

"What was it?" Leia's voice replied.

"Droid of some kind. I didn't hit it that hard. It must have had a self-destruct."

"An Imperial probe droid," Leia said resignedly, knowing the Empire would soon find them.

"It's a good bet the Empire knows we're here," Han said, confirming her thoughts

"We'd better start the evacuation," Rieekan added, hurrying off to start the preparations.

Soon they would all be on the run, both from the Empire and themselves.

* * *

"Solo, I need to talk to you," Rieekan said, pulling Han aside amidst the evacuation proceedings. 

"What is it, General?"

"Let's go into my office," Rieekan said quietly, directing Han to follow.

Once they were safely within the walls of the general's office, Rieekan gave Solo the bad news. "Malad's escaped."

"What do you mean he's escaped?" Han asked angrily.

"He made up a phony story about being ill, then programmed the sensors to detect his presence and rigged up a voice answering system to disguise his absence."

"How did you let this happen?" Han asked, his voice rising.

"Calm down, Solo. We were a bit busy with your disappearance and with the Imperial activity in the sector."

"So he got away with it," he said, seething. "He got away with drugging our forces and almost killing Leia."

"Not exactly. Unbeknownst to Major Eleisoeve, we've had surveillance chips placed on all rebel ships for awhile. Once we were able to figure out which ship he stole, we were able to trace his flight path before his trail disappeared."

"How did his trail disappear?"

"We're not sure. He might have found the device and disabled it. He might have run into trouble and been captured or destroyed. We want you to find out."

"I'll do this job for you, General. I'll make Malad pay for what he did to the princess."

"I know you will, son," Rieekan said kindly. "I've already deposited the credits in your account."

Shaking his head, Solo argued, "You shouldn't have, General. I haven't completed the job yet."

"You'll get it done, Solo. I have faith in you."

"I won't let you down, General," Han said, a touch of sadness in his voice.

Rieekan watched as the young man turned to leave, then remembered the datachip in his desk. "Hold on a minute, Solo. You'll be needing this."

Reaching out to take the chip from Rieekan, he asked, "What is it?"

"It's the code you'll need to find us when you're done."

Solo shook his head and placed the chip back in Rieekan's hand. "I don't need it."

"And why is that?"

"It's better if I don't come back."

"What do you mean? Leia will be devastated if you don't return."

"Nah," Solo said, his voice filled with unspoken pain. "She's got Luke now. She doesn't need me."

"What gave you that idea?"

"She kissed him," he said flatly.

"When?" Rieekan asked, surprised.

"In the med center just now. And it wasn't a friendly peck on the cheek either."

"Had you two been fighting?"

"Well, yeah…I was teasing her about having feelings for me, and she got kinda angry."

_Solo, why do you keep making this so difficult?_ thought Rieekan, shaking his head. "Did it ever occur to you that she might have been trying to make you jealous?"

Han just shook his head, unconvinced that Leia would do such a thing.

"Luke may be her friend, Solo, but Leia's in love with you."

"If things had been different, maybe. Luke's the one she wants now."

"I don't know where you got your information, but I'm telling you that you're wrong. She was distraught over the possibility of losing you that night you went after Luke."

"I'm sure she was worried, but I think she was more concerned about Luke. Luke was the one she followed to the med center, Luke was the one she cried for."

"And Luke was the one that almost died, not you. Of course she was upset—he's her friend."

"I think he's more than that."

"If that's true, Solo, why was she calling out your name that night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I overheard her, Solo. She was in the gym, punching the bag and trying desperately to keep her composure. It was you she called out for."

"You said she was punching the bag, General. She was probably just working on her plan to kill me."

Rieekan chuckled then. "Solo, I guarantee that if she wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already. As it so happens, she kept saying 'Han, come back to me. You've got to live.' I don't think she was planning your execution."

"Are you sure that's what she said?" Han asked, not daring to hope that it might be true.

"I'm older than you, Han, but I'm not deaf. I know that girl. She's in love with someone, and it's not Luke. Grant her wish—come back to her."

"I…," Han started, unsure.

"C'mon, son. I know you love her."

Rieekan's encouragement strengthened his resolve. "I'll do my best, General."

"I know you will," he said, a smile lighting the corners of his eyes. "Safe journey, Solo."

"The same to you, General."

* * *

Leia watched in silence as Han Solo and the general entered the command center. Han's eyes immediately sought hers, daring her to look away. Her body responded to the heat of his gaze, as a surge of energy coursed through her system. She saw in him a whirlwind of emotions—fear, passion, hope, and regret. She could have even sworn that he loved her…and then he was gone. 

His abrupt departure left her with a feeling of emptiness, a feeling compounded by the general's stunning new order.

Turning to one of the officers, Rieekan said, "Solo has clearance to leave as soon as he is ready."

"Yes, General. I'll make sure that the control crew is informed."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

Leia was in shock, faced with the stark reality that he was leaving and that she would never see him again. It took all of her strength to remain in the command center and oversee the evacuation preparations.

* * *

The next few hours passed in a whirlwind of activity. Leia banished the pain of losing Han by immersing herself in her work. She attended several strategy sessions with the generals and formulated a plan to transport all crucial equipment to the rendezvous point. 

In a rare moment of downtime, she sought out Luke for a brief farewell. In the aftermath of Han's departure, she needed to know that there was at least one person she could count on to be there for her.

"Luke," she said in greeting, entering the med center. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Leia. I've just been cleared for duty."

"Are you sure you are well enough? Maybe I should find you a space on one of the transports."

Noting the concern in her voice, he tried to reassure her. "I'm as good as new, thanks to Han. Those Imps don't stand a chance."

Leia tried to smile in response, but she just couldn't manage it. The mention of Han, combined with reality of the impending Imperial attack, filled her with despair. She moved to Luke and hugged him tightly. "You be careful, OK?" she whispered.

"I will, Leia," he said urgently, wrapping his arms around her and trying to infuse her with strength. After a moment, he pulled back and looked directly into her eyes. He had never seen her so vulnerable. Normally, she was in complete control, but today she seemed lost.

He wondered how much Han had to do with her current emotional state. They obviously hadn't worked out their differences, though it was clear that they were both in hopelessly in love with one another (that weird kiss she had given him a few hours earlier notwithstanding). Smiling gently at her, he said, "It will all work out, Leia. I promise."

She moved out of his embrace and shook her head sadly, "That's sweet, Luke, but not even a Jedi can guarantee that."

"Let's just say it's a strong hunch," he said, ducking his head to catch her gaze. "After all, you're talking to the guy that predicted the outcome of the tauntaun races three times in a row."

She laughed then, saying "Well, with a track record like that, I guess I'll have to believe you then." Becoming more serious, she added, "Listen, Luke, I'm sorry about earlier today. I…"

Cutting her off, he replied quickly, "Don't worry about it, Leia. I know that we're just friends. I also know that…."

"Princess Leia, please report to the command center immediately," the loudspeaker blared.

"I've got to go, Luke. Take care of yourself."

"I will. You too."

With one last smile she was gone, leaving him to prepare for the upcoming battle. Though he still believed that everything would turn out for the best, a strong feeling of dread told him that it wouldn't be easy…for any of them.

* * *

Han Solo returned to the _Falcon_ determined to find Malad and complete his mission. To his annoyance, however, his ship was refusing to cooperate. At least three major systems were balky, and Chewie was nowhere to be found. Frustrated, Han pulled the nearest panel and began working on the most crucial problem. 

A few moments later, he heard the Wookie return. "Where have you been, Chewie?" he yelled.

"There is no need to raise your voice, Cub. I went to procure some spare parts for the Falcon. Where have you been?"

"Gettin' a mission from Rieekan. We've gotta get the _Falcon_ up and flying now!"

"We have much to do, then. I will start with the navigation system."

"Thanks, Chewie," Han said sincerely, genuinely sorry for his outburst.

"All is well, Han. Now, get to work."

They worked tirelessly for the next few hours, trying desperately to make the ship fully operational. The _Falcon_ hadn't been quite herself since taking heavy damage from the Imps on that terrible mission to Ord Mantell. Chewie and Han worked in close coordination with the repair droids, but the ship continued to spark and flare in protest. Han wondered briefly if his beloved ship was part of some vast conspiracy to keep him from leaving without Leia.

He dismissed that thought quickly and continued his frustrating game of trial and error. Their progress was briefly interrupted, however, by an impromptu visit from Luke.

Chewie was the first to greet the young man, ruffling his hair and drawing him into a tight hug.

Curious about the commotion, Han stopped his efforts for the moment and peered over the side of the _Falcon_. "Hi, kid," he said in greeting, before being distracted by the maintenance droid.

Relaying instructions to the mechanical assistant, he said, "There's got to be a reason for it. Check it at the other end. Wait a second."

Turning back to Luke, he noticed a strange hesitancy in his friend and asked, "You all right?"

Luke wanted to confront Han about Leia, to fix things between them. Sensing that he couldn't really help them right now, he settled for a short reply. "Yeah."

"Be careful," Han said, hoping Luke realized how important he had become to him.

"You, too," Luke replied with a smile, waving to his friend as he walked away. After a few steps, he stopped and looked back, thankful for the friendship they had developed. Duty called, however, and he moved forward to meet his destiny.

* * *

Han was welding the hull plating on his ship when he noticed Leia enter the hangar. He stood paralyzed for the moment, drinking in the sight of her before him. Her appearance had not changed since he had seen her earlier, but the reality of their impending separation caused him to try to memorize every strand of hair, every look, every gesture. 

He wondered what he would say to her, how he could reassure her that he would be back for her. She didn't give him the chance, however, as she steadfastly refused to look in his direction. She had a job to do, and she couldn't waste any more time on a man determined to leave her. As it was, she could barely keep herself from running over to his ship and begging him to stay.

Instead, she savagely chained that impulse and remained focused on the task at hand. At least in briefing the pilots on their mission, she could make herself useful, promote the cause that had become her only lifeline. They would be successful, she tried to convince herself, and they would do so without _his_ help.

When the briefing was over and the troops were sufficiently encouraged, Leia straightened her spine and exited the hangar with as much dignityas she could manage. She was proud of her self control, proud that she had squashed the emotions that had threatened to overwhelm her over the past few weeks. She was strong again, and she definitely didn't need him anymore. _Keep telling yourself that, Organa!_ Still, as she left, she couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes tracking her every move, boring themselves into her and holding her heart captive. Would she ever really be free? Did she even want that kind of freedom?

* * *

The repairs on the _Falcon_ were progressing, but not quickly enough for Han. The Empire was closing in on the rebels, and Han was worried about completing his mission and paying off Jabba. He was also having trouble keeping his mind focused on the task at hand, his thoughts continually returning to his fiery little princess. 

He had just finished the most crucial of the repairs to the _Falcon_ when he heard men shouting that the command center had been hit. _Leia_, he thought immediately, his heart seizing in panic. Reacting quickly, Han scrambled down from the top of the ship and ran in the direction of the destruction.

"Where are you going, Han? We have not finished the necessary repairs." Chewie yelled, confused by his friend's actions.

"The command center's been hit," Han shouted back, knowing that further explanation was unnecessary. "Finish up without me."

Han didn't wait for an answer as he turned and raced down the corridor. Nearing his destination, his fear escalated in response to the extent of the damage. _She has to be okay!_

Picking his way through broken beams and chunks of ice, he found, to his great relief, that Leia was alive and well. "You all right?" he asked, his concern evident.

"Why are you still here?" she snapped, turning to face him. _I've just gotten used to the idea of him leaving, and he pulls this?_

"I heard the command center had been hit," he explained. _And I thought I was going to lose you._

"You got your clearance to leave," she spat out angrily. She hadn't realized until this very moment how much she had been hurt by the news of his departure. _Please just leave me alone._

Shocked by her reaction, Han replied bitterly, "Don't worry. I'll leave. First, I'm going to get you to your ship."

Hoping to be helpful, Threepio took the opportunity to interject, "Your Highness, we must take this last transport. It's our only hope."

Acquiescing, Leia gave some quick instructions to the controller as a blast rocked the command center. Suddenly, the loudspeaker came to life once more: "Imperial troops have entered the base."

Grasping her in a manner that brooked no protest, Han said sternly, "Come on... that's it."

Turning to the controller, Leia said, "Give the evacuation code signal and get to your transports!"

Unwilling to wait longer, Han grabbed her by the arm and dragged her from the room.

They had made some progress towards their destination when the base was rocked by yet another explosion. Han quickly pulled Leia close and fell on top of her, determined to shield her from the falling debris. He held her for a moment longer than necessary to ensure her safety, then got up to inspect the damage.

Leia remained on the ground for the moment, her body still tingling from the contact. _Gods, Leia! Your whole base is about to be destroyed by the Empire and all you can think about is how good it feels to be touched by Han Solo. He's **leaving**…protect yourself while you still can._

They were fortunate that they had not been farther down the corridor, as both of them could have been killed by the cave-in. As it was, they were completely cut off from her transport. Recognizing the problem, Han commed the captain, "Transport, this is Solo. Better take off - I can't get to you. I'll get the princess out on the _Falcon_."

They then rushed back up the corridor toward the ship, leaving a very confused Threepio in their wake.

* * *

Their escape from the clutches of the Empire was a typical Han Solo operation—a long string of mishaps countered by improvisation and a brilliant form of insanity that left enemies and friends alike shaking their heads in disbelief. 

Han Solo was a magician, a masterful illusionist capable of making an entire freighter disappear in the blink of an eye. He had outmaneuvered Star Destroyers, TIE fighters, and tumbling rocks of all shapes and sizes. Yet, as he prepared to set the _Falcon _down in the safe haven he had spotted, he wondered if he had enough magic left to dispel the anger of a woman betrayed.

Even in the heat of battle, the resentment dripping from her comments had not escaped his notice. Leia spared little in her attack, targeting his ship, his judgment, and his motives with equal ferocity. "You don't have to do this to impress me," she had said, her anger momentarily replaced by doubt and fear. _Yes, I do, Sweetheart! Yes, I do._

As the ship entered the cave, Leia's emotions had cooled under a flood of relief. "I hope you know what you're doing," she said softly, unconsciously placing a hand on the back of his chair.

"Yeah, me too." _Everything depends on it._

_

* * *

_  
After powering down the ship and sending Chewie and Threepio to work on the hyperdrive, Han found himself alone with Leia. He was just about to engage her in conversation when fate literally threw her into his arms. Holding her tightly, Han fell back into the pilot's chair. _Kest, I've missed holding her_, he thought, tightening his arms around her.

Feeling the possessiveness and intimacy of the embrace, Leia suddenly became very uncomfortable. "Let go."

"Shhh," he countered, trying to figure out the source of the cave's instability but also hoping to hold her a bit longer.

"Let go, please," she begged, the panic rising in her voice. Internally, she was engaged in a war between a strong instinct to flee and her insane desire to kiss him senseless.

"Don't get excited," he said, annoyed that she couldn't just enjoy the moment.

"Captain, being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited," she said haughtily, her internal battle solved by Han's tone.

"Sorry, Sweetheart," he replied, setting her on her feet and giving her his best suggestive leer. "We don't have time for anything else."

Her mouth gaped open as he smirked at her and left the cockpit. _The nerve of that man,_ she thought, turning around and hitting one of the _Falcon_'s panels out of sheer frustration. She was angry with herself for giving him the perfect exit line and angry at Han for embarrassing her yet again. More than anything, however, she was furious at her inner voice for reminding her how wonderful it felt to have Han's arms around her, his warm breath tickling her ear, his deep voice resonating throughout her body.

Supressing a shiver, she wondered how she would survive the journey to the rendezvous point. _He doesn't care about you enough to stay, Leia_, she reminded herself. _Don't make this any more difficult than it already is._

When she had sufficiently reined in her anger, Leia sought out a work assignment from Han. She be damned if she'd let him know just how much he had affected her a few moments earlier in the cockpit. Plus, she was determined to pull her own weight as a temporary member of Han's crew. He had risked his life to come after her in the command center. Even though he was an insufferable egomanic sometimes, she owed him for that…owed him for so many things, really.

Upon entering the main hold, she straightened her back and employed her most diplomatic and formal tone. "Captain Solo, I'd like to know how I can be of assistance."

Bristling at the detachment in her voice, Han reverted to old tactics. "Well, Princess, there are no servants here to order around, so there's not much for you to do. Why don't you just lie down on the couch and have Goldenrod feed you some fruit. At least it would get him out of my way," he said sarcastically, unable to stop himself from goading her.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she replied, "You know very well that I am capable of much more than giving orders to servants. Don't make me feel useless."

Surprised by her serious response, Han just stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to say. He was about to zing her with a snappy retort when Chewie intervened.

"Han," he growled in warning.

Thinking better of his first instinct, Han said simply, "We've got some valves in the circuitry bay that need repair. Do ya' think you can handle the welding work?"

"I'll get right on it," she said, thankful to have something else to occupy her troubled mind.

* * *

The next hour or so progressed without incident. Han and Chewie made headway in repairing some of the damaged systems, and Threepio finally managed to communicate with the _Falcon_'s computer. 

Han was about to get started on the hyperdrive repairs when he noticed Leia in the circuitry bay. She was intent on her work, methodically attacking her tedious assignment without complaint.

Yet, there was something in the way she held herself that beckoned to him. He had hurt her, he was sure of it. Ever since their return from Ord Mantell, he had tried to keep her safe, tried to protect her heart. Seeing her now, however, he realized that he had failed miserably. He didn't know how he was going to fix things with Leia—he only knew that he had to try before it was too late.

Leia was struggling with the mechanism to re-engage the valve, when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her in an effort to help. After the earlier incident, Leia refused to give her traitorous inner voice any more ammunition. She elbowed Han violently and shot him a dirty look. She didn't need him—not for this and not for anything else.

"Hey, Your Worship, I'm only trying to help."

"Would you please stop calling me that?" she asked tiredly, still trying to muscle the mechanism into cooperation.

"Sure…Leia," he said experimentally, calling her by name for the first time since Ord Mantell.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment at way his voice wrapped itself around her name, Leia returned her attention to the balky valve. Never looking at Han, she said with mild exasperation, "Oh, you make it so difficult sometimes."

Sensing her defenses lowering somewhat, Han decided to play along. "I do, I really do. You could be a little nicer, though." Pleasantly surprised by her lack of a reaction, he pressed her further. "Come on, admit it. Sometimes you think I'm all right."

Letting go of the lever, she nodded her head slightly, and nursed her injured hand. "Occasionally...maybe…" she said haltingly, turning toward him for the first time.

"... when you aren't acting like a scoundrel."

She was barely able to finish the sentence, however, as Han surprised her by taking her hand and massaging it intimately.

Laughing softly at her choice of words, Han's eyes lit up as he replied, "Scoundrel? Scoundrel? I like the sound of that."

As he moved in closer, Leia felt her heart begin to pound. Her eyes flicked down to her hand and then back up to his eyes. "Stop that," she commanded shakily, trying to take control of the situation.

"Stop what?" Han asked innocently, knowing full well what she meant.

Blushing, Leia continued lamely, "Stop that! My hands are dirty."

_C'mon, Leia. You can do better than that_. "My hands are dirty, too. What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" she asked simply, unable to voice her fears to anyone. _Losing control, the power you have over me, loving you and not being loved in return.…_

"You're trembling," he said, noticing the slight swaying of her body, the tremors in her hands.

"I'm not trembling." _I'm shaking violently. What are you doing to me, Han Solo?_

_Defiant until the very end, aren't you Sweetheart? It's time for you to give in, for both of us to surrender._ Pulling her to him with excruciating slowness, he confronted her with the truth. "You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life."

"I happen to like nice men," she said softly, unwilling to tear her eyes away from his, unable to put up more than a half-hearted fight.

"I'm a nice man," he replied, his lips tantalizingly close to hers now.

"No, you're not. You're…" _…amazing,_ her mind finished, as her emotions and senses were simultaneously overloaded.

Overcoming the last bit of resistance, Han closed the final distance between them. For Han, the kiss was a homecoming. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her until he felt her lips on his once again. _Gods, I love you, Leia._ He kissed her slowly, savoring the sweet taste of her mouth and the heat generated by her hand sliding up his arm. He reveled in the sensation of her fingers playing with his hair, her body melting deeper into his embrace.

For Leia, the experience was a revelation. She had never imagined that a simple kiss could make her _feel_ so deeply. Her lips were on fire, her body was electric, and her mind was deliciously chaotic. It was wonderfully freeing, marvelously tactile. She pulled him closer, wanting to participate fully in this enchanting new game. No one had ever kissed her like this, and yet there was an odd sense of déjà vu, as if she and Han had somehow been entwined before. It was magical, enchanting, spellbinding…and, with their luck holding true to form, doomed to be interrupted.

As if on cue, Threepio appeared in the doorway, intent on sharing some "important" news with Captain Solo. Tapping Han on the shoulder, he babbled excitedly, "Sir, sir! I've isolated the reverse power flux coupling."

Breaking the kiss, Han turned to the droid with a murderous look in his eyes. In a supreme display of willpower, he did not bash Goldenrod into a million pieces. Instead, he growled a response, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

Oblivious, Threepio interpreted his words as praise and replied merrily, "Oh, you're perfectly welcome, sir."

In that moment, Leia took the opportunity to escape, her feelings in utter turmoil.

Watching her as she fled, Han knew that he could never again deny his love for Leia. He would take it slowly with her this time, giving her the chance to opt out of his uncertain future if the consequences proved to be too painful. However, he would not waste the precious few moments they had left to spend together. Soon, they would reach the rendezvous point, and he would be forced to leave her once more. He would not burden her with a spoken declaration of his emotions, but he would make sure that she felt desired, cherished, and loved. In that way, she would be strong enough to survive his absence…and his hoped-for return.


End file.
